Decomissioning And The Aftermath
by ssj
Summary: I am taking a break from the mission stuff, and heading towards the REAL fun of this fanfic. The juicy stuff! Romance blossoms, enemies are made, and new discoveries are unmasked!
1. Farewell KND

Hey everyone! I am back writing a KND fanfic! It is about life after the KND are decommissioned. There is a Numbuh 3 and 4 version of them being decommissioned, since I think they are interesting characters to study…  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own KND. Unfortunately.  
  
"No, no, NO! You can't take me! NOOO!"   
  
All of the top five children from the Kids Next Door turned thirteen and have already been decommissioned. All accept one. His name is Wallaby Beetles, AKA Numbuh Four. He was sitting at the Kids Next Door tree house all alone in his room, which had been his ever since he was eight years old. Numbuh Four knew his turn was coming up today, for today was his thirteenth birthday.   
  
The time is 1:00AM. Wallaby could not fall asleep. He missed his team. The short blonde got up from his fighting rink and left his room. He gave one last look at his fortress, where he spent countless hours practicing how to fight. Wallaby was sure going to miss this place, as well as being a member of the top-secret organization called the Kids Next Door. Wallaby shut the door quietly. He did not know why he shut the door with such softness, considering no one else was in the tree house to hear it.  
  
Numbuh Four walked toward Numbuh Five's room. She was the third one to be decommissioned. He opened the door and looked in her room. Wallaby remembered the times he shared with Numbuh Five. He remembered that time they were classmates in the fourth grade, and were on their way to school. A bunch of homework bandits stole their work, and they tried their best to get it back. Unfortunately, Numbuh five and four failed yet succeeded at the same time. The kids got their homework taken away, but the Delightful Children From Down The Lane got detention for doing so poorly. The teacher checked Wallaby's homework first. He, of course did poorly in school. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane was the ones who hired the homework bandits to steal the kids' homework. Including Wallaby's homework.  
  
Numbuh Four chuckled and closed the door to what was once Numbuh five's room. He gave a heavy sigh and went over to Numbuh Two's room. He opened the door and saw all sorts of plans and inventions lying around. Numbuh four missed Hoagie. They were cheese buddies. They both went to the opening of the All Cheese Restaurant, and got back the cheese supply from the shoguns. Numbuh Four closed the door of the room.  
  
His posture was hung down in a depressing sort of way. Everyone left and he was next. Wallaby opened the door to Nigel Uno's room. Nigel was once the top five Kids Next Door team leader. He missed having his once-called best friend around. Now that the whole team had been decommissioned, they wouldn't remember Wallaby or each other. They were starting new lives, not knowing of their past. Numbuh Four was wondering what he was going to do when he wasn't going to be everyone anymore. He was going to make new friends. He isn't going to remember his past, like everyone else of the Kids Next Door. He isn't going to remember…  
  
Kuki Sanban.  
  
Wallaby closed the door to Nigel's room and rushed to see Numbuh Three's room. He saw all of the dolls. Wallaby wasn't a big fan of dolls. Especially rainbow monkeys. Numbuh Four gave a sour face. He started to think about the memories shared with Numbuh Three. He remembered the times they flirted. The times she gave him a tight bear hug. The times they were together. Wallaby has always known he has a crush on her, but has never done anything about it. She was the one who tempered his anger problem. He never felt the temptation to act up. In a sort of way, she soothed him. He remembered the day he almost kissed her. The day Kuki was decommissioned.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Wallaby was pacing himself in the hallway. He knew Numbuh Three was going to be decommissioned that night. He was more nervous than she was, for he knew that Kuki wasn't going to remember him. He knew he had to make his move tonight. To tell her the truth, while he can live it.  
  
"Why did I have to wait until the last moment," thought Numbuh Four out loud.  
  
He walked up to the entrance of her room, which had a giant number three labeled on the door. Wallaby knocked.  
  
He heard a sniff.  
  
"Come in," the voice in the room had a sad tone of voice.  
  
Numbuh Four entered and shut the door. He leaned on it. Numbuh Three was sitting on her bed, with a box of tissues by her side. She was holding her tears back.   
  
"Hi Numbuh Four," Kuki said in a choked up voice.  
  
"Hey Numbuh- I mean Kuki," Wallaby said in a serious tone.  
  
"Can you," she hesitated.   
  
"Can I what?" He walked up to her and held her hand, which was covered by her baggy green sweatshirt. "I will do anything for you Kuki."  
  
She smiled at him. Numbuh Three let go of Numbuh Four's hand and patted her bed, motioning for him to sit. He did as commanded.  
  
Wallaby and Kuki smiled at each other. They both haven't changed. They still wore the same clothes and had the same hairstyles. They just grew a foot taller and Wallaby went through his puberty trip.  
  
Numbuh Four smiled at her and blushed. He slid the sleeves down of Numbuh Three's sweatshirt and grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. He looked at her hand.  
  
'It's now or never,' thought Numbuh Four.  
  
"Eh, Kuki," said Wallaby. He looked up at her and saw tears sliding down her pale face.   
  
She looked at him in question.  
  
"There has been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but alright."  
  
Wally got off of her bed and kneeled down on the ground. He crossed his arms and put them on her thighs. He rested his chin on his arms. Kuki looked like she was at awe.  
  
"I love you Kuki Sanban."  
  
Kuki widened her eyes. Sure, they have flirted for sometime during the years, but she hadn't expected this. Kuki had always loved Wallaby as well, but kept it a secret. She never actually expected that he would feel the same.   
  
"What wasted years," she thought out-loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you too Wallaby Beetles," she said sincerely.  
  
He smiled. Wallaby felt like there were fireworks exploding in his body from all of the glee.  
  
"But," she sadly said.  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"But, tonight is my last night. After tonight, I won't remember you." Kuki started to cry again.  
  
Wally looked down. He got up from his position and sat beside Kuki. He looked at her profile. She noticed this and looked at him.   
  
"Let's remember," he whispered, as he inched up to her face.  
  
Kuki inched up as well. They were centimeters away. Just as he was about to kiss her,  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"No!" she whispered.  
  
"Numbuh Three," said Numbuh Eighty-six. "Time for ya' decomissionin'!"  
  
Numbuh Three tugged onto Numbuh Four's orange sweatshirt and buried her face to his chest.  
  
"No Numbuh Four. I'm not ready!" she murmured.  
  
He hugged Numbuh Three and rested his chin on the top of her head. Wallaby began to form tears in his eyes.   
  
"I don't want you to go either."  
  
The decommissioning crew kept on slamming the door. They slammed so hard, that the door broke down.   
  
Kuki turned her head towards the door.  
  
Numbuh Eighty-six and her crew walked up to Numbuh Three. She saw the position she was in. She was curled up around Numbuh Four. Numbuh Eighty-six was outraged. She has always had a crush on Numbuh Four. Numbuh Eighty-six stormed up to Numbuh Three and yanked her hair, while marching out of the room.  
  
Numbuh Four got up from the bed.  
  
"Numbuh Four! I will always love you!" she shouted in pain, for she was dragged out by her hair being pulled. "Don't forget me!"  
  
"No! Kuki! Come back!"   
  
He froze. Wallaby's mind was telling him to run, but his legs wouldn't move. He finally came to his senses and ran outside. They were shoving Kuki into the ship.  
  
"Kuki!"   
  
"Numbuh Four!"  
  
"Ah, shut yer' traps!" Numbuh eighty-six shouted in frustration. She went inside the ship and shut the door.  
  
Wallaby ran to the ship and knocked the outside with great passion. The ship started and launched, sending Wallaby to the ground.  
  
"Kuki," he whispered to himself. Wally closed his eyes to fight the tears. "KUKI!!!!!!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Wallaby gave one last glance to where he told Kuki the truth about how he felt, and then closed the door.  
  
"Happy thirteenth Birthday, Numbuh Four!"   
  
Wallaby gasped and looked to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Or should I say Wallaby Beetles!" She glared at him.  
  
"Numbuh Eighty-six," Wallaby muttered under his breath. "You know, your turn is coming up!"  
  
"Yeh' in about two more months! Now come with me mister Beetles."  
  
"Nevar!"  
  
He ran any place he could.  
  
"Yer' not getting' away from me birthday boy!"  
  
They started a chase. He ran from hall to hall, having Numbuh Eighty-six on his tail. Wallaby ran all of the way down to the storage room and was trapped. He leaned against the wall.  
  
"That's it!" said Numbuh Eighty-six.   
  
She grabbed her handcuffs out of her pocket and clipped them on Numbuh Four and herself.   
  
"Let's go! Off with yer' decomissionin'!"  
  
"No, no, NO! You can't take me! NOOO!"   
  
Numbuh Eighty-six brought Wallaby up from the storage room, from outside of the tree house, to the ship. She buckled him up tightly on the seat, and then shouted at the drivers to get going to the Kids Next Door Moon base.  
  
"5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
BLAST OFF!"  
  
They flew in to outer space.  
  
"So!" said Numbuh Eighty-six sharply.  
  
Wallaby looked up at the red headed girl.  
  
"The last person we took away from yer' tree house was Kuki Sanban!"  
  
Numbuh Four's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Well duh! You're the one who took her away!"  
  
"How dare she get her hands on you! I gave her some good treatment there!"  
  
"What?!" Wallaby was trying to get loose from the seatbelts. "What do ya' mean?!"  
  
"I made EXTRA sure she wouldn't remember you! I won't let you be rememberin' her too!"  
  
"I know I may be sounding corny here Numbuh Eighty-six, but if it is destined to be, we'll be together!" 'I can't believe I said that out loud. I'm turnin' soft,' pondered Wallaby in his head.  
  
"I gave her some good treatment. I tortured her a bit by pullin' her hair. She was screamin' her poor little heart out. Poor girl. Crying an' screamin'. It was-"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Numbuh Eighty-six's eyes widened. "Stop it right now you… BITCH!"  
  
She gasped.  
  
"How dare ye' be usin' that language to a girl! Yer' jus' like a thirteen year old!"  
  
Wallaby ignored what she said. "You're just jealous! Kuki loves me and I love her! We will be together. I don't know how, but I just know it! Even though we won't remember each other, it'll happen! It-"  
  
"Shut yer' stinkin' trap! She doesn't love you because she doesn't know you anymore!"  
  
Wallaby looked shocked. He realized that she doesn't even know he exists anymore. Vise versa for him.  
  
The whole ride was silent on the rest of the way to the Moon Base. Numbuh Eighty-six unbuckled Numbuh Four.   
  
"Now get to yer' decomissionin', birthday boy!" she shouted while kicking him on the back.  
  
Wallaby growled. He walked with two guards beside him and Numbuh Eighty-six at the back.  
  
'I won't remember any of this, nor anyone of my team…Numbuh One. Numbuh two. Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Five.'  
  
They sat Numbuh Four at the decommissioning chair. They had everything ready for him. Most of the Moon Base crew was surrounding the decommissioning room.   
  
"All right, BIRTHDAY BOY!" shouted Numbuh Eighty-six, who was right next to him. "Got any last words?!"  
  
"Yeh'! I do! No matter what, we're going to reunite! Even though we won't remember this, we'll still be together!"  
  
Numbuh Eighty-six clenched her teeth.  
  
"And another thing. You bug the hell outa' me Eighty-six! Go suck a lemon!"  
  
"Alright," she muttered to herself, extremely mad. "START THE DECOMISSIONIN'!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!  
  
I hope you like the story so far. I got inspired to write it after I saw the first minute of the episode called the shogun. Hehe. Chapter 2 is coming up soon! 


	2. Anger Management? What the!

"Son! Son! Wake up! It is time for your first day of the big school!"  
  
The blonde boy gave a groan as he rose up from his bed.  
  
'It's high school dad…' thought the tiresome boy, who was too tired to shout to his dad.  
  
"And this time it isn't any boarding school! This is normal school!"  
  
'…Public school dad,' he thought again.  
  
Yes, we can all guess whom we're talking about. Wallaby Beetles. He had already been decommissioned and doesn't remember a thing. Wallaby just went on with his life doing poorly in school and getting in to more fights than usual.  
  
The Australian boy got dressed and groomed himself before going down for breakfast. He checked the mirror before going down. Wallaby always wore orange. The fourteen-year-old boy never knew why. It was as if the color orange was an important part of him. He also cut his hair. His style became the famous spiky buzz cut. He was still short at about 5'5". The boy gave a double take and ran downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Wallaby saw his backpack and picked it up on his way to the kitchen. He saw his dad eating fruit and cereal. His dad was as dense as ever. Nothing changed about him. He was reading the paper.   
  
The fourteen-year-old boy sat down and poured himself a bowl of sugar cereal.  
  
"How did ya' sleep sport?" asked his dad, who's head was still at the paper.  
  
"Fine dad."   
  
Sounds of crunching and paper shuffling surrounded the room.  
  
"Where's mom?" he asked, looking at the empty seat to where his mom usually sits.  
  
He put down the paper. "She went to work early today. The boss wants her in before time every day this week."  
  
Wallaby gave a sigh.  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Yeh' dad?"  
  
"I think we need to talk about your problem," he announced in a serious matter.  
  
Wallaby looked outraged. "What problem!?"  
  
"Exactly! Ya' have an anger problem!" shouted his father, dominating Wallaby's tone.  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
"Oh yeh? What about the fights with the kids in your eight grade class? You got in trouble for seven fights last year! Ya' need help son!"  
  
"Oh my god," Wallaby muttered while smacking his left hand on his face.  
  
"Look," said Mr. Beetles, toning his voice down. "What happened sport? From the moment you turned thirteen, your anger has been getting out of control. What happened? You used to be just fine!"  
  
Wallaby was staggered. "I," he paused. "I-I don't know dad…"  
  
His dad gave a worried face and lurched right over the table and touched his shoulder.  
  
Wallaby looked down. "I better get to school…"  
  
Mr. Beetles let go of his son's shoulder. "Alright son. We'll talk about this later. Have a nice day in public school."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"And don't get into trouble!"  
  
"Yeah dad…" sighed Wallaby.  
  
The boy in orange clothing grabbed his backpack and walked out of the door.  
  
'What DID happen…?'  
  
---------  
  
Wallaby was deep in thought on his way to school. He met up with his two friends Scott and Willy. They were his buddies ever since he turned thirteen. The middle school bullies were taking the kids lunch money, and Wallaby got ticked. He attempted to beat up the bully, but failed. Two boys saw and defended Wallaby, and they won the battle. They have been together like glue ever since.  
  
Scott had black hair that was extremely short. He was taller than Wallaby, at 5'10". That is pretty tall for a freshman. Then we have Willy. He has long red hair down to his shoulders and numerous freckles on his face. He was the shy and timid type, who never talked unless necessary. Willy is the same height as Wallaby.  
  
"Hey kiddo," said Scott, calling Wallaby by his nickname. "What's wrong?"  
  
Wallaby looked up at Scott. "My dad was asking what happened to me before I had my 'anger problem.'"  
  
He paused.  
  
"Yeah," said Scott who was interrupting the pause. "And?"  
  
Wallaby stopped walking. "I don't know…He says that I have to fix this problem because of the seven fights we got busted for last year."  
  
"Psht! It's just middle school!"  
  
Willy nodded.  
  
"Hey!" said a voice in the distance.  
  
All three stopped walking.  
  
"Hey," said Scott a bit irritated. "It's your little friend over there. He never stops following us!"  
  
"Hey Scott! Leave him alone, he's pretty cool."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, while Willy smiled and rolled his eyes at Scott's behavior.  
  
"Hey Wallaby!" said the brown haired boy with glasses.  
  
"Hey Hoagie!"  
  
They did their secret handshake.   
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
Wallaby met Hoagie in the eight grade. Some thugs in the alley were beating up Hoagie. Wallaby saw this and beat them all up until they were unconscious.  
  
"Hey kid, you better watch yourself!" said the blonde boy, helping the other kid up.  
  
"Thanks a lot, I owe you one."  
  
"I'm Hoagie."  
  
"Wallaby. Nice to meet ya'!"  
  
--END OF FLASHBACK--  
  
From then on, they became best friends. They felt like they had known each other before. Like they had a connection that kept them together. Nothing broke them up. They were like two peas in a pod, yet they had nothing in common.  
  
Hoagie went to a magnet middle school of technology. He is an extreme genius who knows airplanes well. He hopes to be a pilot some day. Hoagie is going to a magnet high school. Basically, he's not going to Wallaby's high school. His parents have high hopes for the young genius.  
  
Wallaby went to a boarding middle school, and he was going to a public high school. He is going to school with Scott and Willy, so school won't be that bad. The boarding school only allowed children from grades one thought eight, so they were kicked out and forced upon going to a public school.  
  
"So Hoagie," started Wallaby. "How was your trip?"  
  
"It was alright. I actually flew a plane, but it wasn't that special. I got enough airplanes at home to fly. My parents complain about the costs of hardware though."  
  
Wallaby chuckled. "Man, if I had talent like you, my parents wouldn't have to bitch about my anger problem!"  
  
"Have they finally talked to you about it?"  
  
"Yeh'."  
  
"Aww, I knew about it. Hi Scott, Willy!"  
  
"Hrmph!"  
  
Willy nodded a hello.  
  
"How have you two been? It has been a while since we talked."  
  
"We've been JUST FINE!" shouted Scott with frustration.  
  
"Alright, alright," tensed the boy with glasses. "Here is my stop anyway, so I gotta go!"  
  
"Bye Hoagie! Call me tonight!"  
  
"Alright Wallaby, bye!"  
  
Hoagie ran to his destination of the Technology Magnet High School.  
  
"Geez Scott," said Wallaby. "What the heck is your problem?! What do you have against Hoagie?!"  
  
"He is a stupid loser. Why do you hang out with dorks like that! He is nothing like us."  
  
"So?!" shouted Wallaby at the top of his lungs. "You don't know him!"  
  
"Wally!" shouted Willy, calling the blonde by his nickname. "Scott is just jealous, chill."  
  
"JELOUS?! I think NOT!"  
  
Wallaby growled and pinned Scott on the ground. He was about to punch him in the face, but stopped. The blonde got up and stiffened his whole body.   
  
"I'm going to school at my own pace! See you guys later!"  
  
He ran at a quick pace to get away from his two friends.  
  
"Sure," said Scott as he got up and bushed himself off. "There goes your one-liner for today, Willy…"  
  
Willy smirked.  
  
--------------  
  
"That jerk!" Wallaby shouted to himself. "He should leave Hoagie alone! He hasn't done anything to Scott!"  
  
As Wallaby walked up to the front lawn of the public school, a lot of girls were looking at him. Wallaby knew he was known as the "prince" of his middle school. All of the girls went crazy for him. They sighed each time he went down the hallways. The guys were jealous of him, but wouldn't get near Wallaby, considering he would beat them up.  
  
The blonde didn't even look at the girls who had goo-goo eyes for him. He was too mad to care. Wallaby walked up to the steps and went into the school.   
  
He was wondering where to go, considering he didn't have a schedule yet. The hallways were pact. He didn't see one freshman that looked familiar. There were all sophomores, juniors, and seniors.  
  
'Argh!' he thought to himself. 'Where the hell do I get my schedule?!'  
  
He walked around the hallways. There were different cliques everywhere. There were Goths, jocks, dorks, nerds, preppy girls, weirdoes etc... Wallaby knew he didn't fit in with any of these cliques. He just didn't care.   
  
Wallaby was scanning around the hallway, looking for a freshman. He didn't want to ask anyone from the other grades, or else they would pick on him or something. He saw some girls giving him stares, but ignored them.   
  
Then it hit him. He saw someone he felt like he knew. She had long black hair and looked to be Asian, from what he saw looking at her profile. She was wearing a green t-shirt and black pants. He felt as if he knew this girl and has had a special connection with her. It was like Hoagie, but she felt more…important.  
  
He shook off his thoughts and went up to her. He didn't care what grade she was in. He had to at least talk to her.   
  
'Why do my palms feel sweaty?' he thought to himself.  
  
He was right behind the girl. She looked to be talking to another girl that looked to be her age.  
  
He tapped the Asian girl's shoulder. "Um excuse me," asked Wallaby in a choked up voice.  
  
She turned around. It felt like slow motion in Wallaby's point of view.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Do you know where to get the schedules for freshman?"  
  
"Oh! Sure, follow me!" she said grabbing his hand, then pardoned her friend, for she had to help Wallaby.  
  
The boy blushed. She let go of his hand and they started walking.  
  
"So you're a freshman too?" asked the Asian girl.  
  
"Yeh', I am." He paused. "Have I met you before?"  
  
"Not dat I know of," she said in her Asian accent. "But you do seem familiar. Oh well!"  
  
"Yeh'," muttered Wallaby to himself. "I'm Wallaby."  
  
"Kuki! Nice to meet you!"  
  
'Whoa,' thought Wallaby to himself. 'I feel so relaxed around her. I don't feel an ounce of anger within me.'  
  
"Here you go!" said Kuki, showing Wallaby the scheduling room.   
  
"Thanks," he said in a chipper voice.  
  
"No problem! I hafta go to class! See you around Wallaby!"  
  
"Bye Kuki."   
  
He waved to her and saw her leave until he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
'Why does she seem so familiar?'  
  
Wallaby went inside the scheduling room. There was a middle age blonde sitting at one of the tables, with her table labeling last names starting from letter A though G. He went up to her.  
  
"Last name?" she asked with a tired voice.  
  
"Beetles…Wallaby."  
  
She looked and found his name within an instant.   
  
"Welcome to high school kid. Good luck with your four years," she said in a tone down voice. "I need some sleep," she thought out loud.  
  
Wally chuckled then left.  
  
"Let's see," he thought out loud.  
  
SCHEDULE: BEETLES, WALLABY Locker Number: 498 Combo: 39, 9, 43  
  
Period 1, Math Workshop  
  
Period 2, P.E., track  
  
Period 3, English 1-2  
  
Period 4, Basic Art  
  
Period 5, Life Science  
  
Period 6, World History  
  
Period 7, Anger Management  
  
Wally widened his eyes. "Anger management?! No, no, no, no, NO! I will NOT take anger management. This has GOT to be a mistake!"  
  
He marched right back in to the scheduling room, and talked to the blonde lady.  
  
"Excuse me! I did NOT sign up for anger management!" he shouted, causing uproar in the room.  
  
"Sorry kid, but your parents made sure you got in to that class. Plus, by your outbreak just now, you NEED the class," she said toneless once again.  
  
"Go suck a lemon lady!" 'Déjà vu,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Excuse ME?! I will NOT take that tone! I will ignore it for today, since it is your first day. Now, get to math workshop!" she shouted.  
  
The kids and the teachers laughed at him. Math Workshop was the worst level of math to be in. Only morons belong in that class.  
  
Wallaby grumbled and walked out of the room.  
  
'It looks like this is going to be a LONG day…'  
  
----  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO!  
  
Chapter three is coming up soon! 


	3. Hard Fights For Wallaby

Wallaby Beetles walked on to his first class of his high school career. Math workshop. It was the lowest ranking math class known in the school. They did basic addition and subtraction, all of the way to fractions at the end of the year.   
  
The blonde boy looked for his room, but couldn't find it.  
  
"Alright, room number 256…" he thought to himself. "252, 254, 300- what the?!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a sophomore, who obviously had the hots for the little freshman.  
  
Wallaby looked at the girl. "I can't find room number 256. It got cut off! Damnit!"  
  
"Chill, chill," she said calmly. "Room 256 is upstairs." She gave a doubtful face. "Where the special ED rooms are…" She gave a sigh and left.  
  
Wallaby blushed in embarrassment at the fact that someone knew he was in a dumb class like math workshop.  
  
The boy walked upstairs to his classroom. There were only about six people in there. The teacher looked like a man in his twenties. He had his hair cut short, and looked to be wearing extra baggy clothes. They looked as hip as any other students' clothes.  
  
Wallaby walked in extra careful, but was noticed by his teacher.  
  
"Hey short stuff!"  
  
He froze and looked up at the teacher. He sounded like a she!  
  
"Um, hi. Where do I sit?"  
  
"Oh anywhere you want! I'm trying to make math FUN!"  
  
"Like that's ever going to happen," The boy muttered to himself.  
  
"Trust me," she said mischievously. "It will!"  
  
'That's it,' Wallaby thought to himself. 'This is crazy! I have a girl who dresses like a guy for a teacher. She says math is fun? Please!'  
  
The teacher was rumored to be a lesbian around the school. Students would giver her queer looks before even judging her. There is one good thing about this woman though. The students that have had her say she gives out free candy to her students.  
  
The bell rang for school and everyone sat down.  
  
"Is this it? Seven people?" the teacher said to her whole class. "Well, I guess this is a good thing, since there aren't many people in this school that suck in math!" She gave a laugh.  
  
The whole class groaned.  
  
"Gee teacher thanks for the encouragement," one of her students said.  
  
"Teacher?! Call me Ms. Duffried"  
  
Two students gave flabbergasted faces. Wallaby saw.  
  
'Looks like they figured out he was a she…' he thought to himself.  
  
The class continued on. They did their usual introduction to the school. The teachers would pass out papers and the students would sign these lame contracts that no one follows.  
  
About an hour later, the bell rang for the second class.  
  
'Yes!' thought Wallaby to himself, as he checked his schedule. 'Gym! My favorite!'  
  
He walked with a lot of confidence to his next class, receiving many sighs from the girls that walked by.  
  
He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked to see whom it was.  
  
"Oh hey Willy! What's ya' next class?"  
  
As usual, he didn't respond, but instead showed Wallaby his schedule.  
  
"Nice! We have the same class! Let's go!"  
  
Willy followed with his shoulders slumped to the front, meaning he didn't like P.E.  
  
They got to the boys locker room, and saw all of the guys dressing.  
  
"Crap!" said Wallaby out loud. "I didn't buy my stupid clothes yet. We're busted!"  
  
The redhead tugged Wallaby's shirt to show him the sign at the door. They went up to the door and read the sign.  
  
"Freshman," read Wallaby. "Please report upstairs for an introduction. Aww cripe! Not another introduction! I'm sick and tired of these!"  
  
The freckled face boy followed the green-eyed boy upstairs. They saw an area where the benches were empty and sat right down.   
  
There was other freshman there. He saw girls chatting and giggling and saw the thugs playing basketball. There were the wimps who were chatting to each other about the latest computer games. Lastly, he saw someone sit alone. He looked oddly familiar. He got the same feeling he had from Kuki. Wallaby's heart skipped a beat when thinking about her, but shrugged it off.  
  
This boy had sunglasses on, and he looked to be bald. He wore a red sweater and baggy gray pants. He had very pale skin, which looked almost the color gray.  
  
"That feeling," thought Wallaby out loud.   
  
Willy looked at him questioningly.   
  
"Oh it's nothing Willy. I've just seen a couple of people today. They seem oddly familiar, yet I don't think I have met them before."   
  
Willy shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Maybe he will feel the same way about me if I go up to him. Hoagie felt as if he knew me before, when we met the first time."  
  
Willy gave him a push, sending the blonde to the floor.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm going!" he said, getting up from the floor of the gym.  
  
The redhead smiled.  
  
Wallaby walked slowly.  
  
'This kid will think I'm a weirdo. How will I do this? Crud, I have got to know if he feels as if he has known me before, like I do…'  
  
Wallaby saw the kid with sunglasses. He was zoning out in to space. As Wallaby was about to say something, the gray-skinned kid looked up at him from his seat.   
  
"Do I know you?" he spoke sharply in an English accent.  
  
Instinct got to Wallaby. "No, but I feel as if I know YOU."  
  
"Hmm," thought the bald kid out loud, pondering. "I do too. This is odd." The kid looked up at Wallaby. "I'm Nigel."  
  
"Wallaby."  
  
Wallaby sat next to Nigel. He looked across the room and saw Willy giving him thumbs up.  
  
"Y'know Nigel," started Wallaby. "I've had this feeling with two other people. Have you had this strange feeling when seeing anyone?"  
  
"Yes. That's why I spoke first. It's like déjà vu, but at the same time, it isn't."  
  
"Who was the other person you approached."  
  
"Abigail Lincoln," said Nigel is a serious tone. "Does her name ring a bell?"  
  
"No. Does Kuki sound familiar to you?" Wally's heart skipped a beat again, but he ignored it. "Or what about Hoagie Gillian?"  
  
"No," said Nigel sadly. "This isn't going anywhere. This feeling is familiar, as if we all were best friends once before."  
  
"Ye'h. Like we all have been together at one time. Like we were destined to be together," said Wallaby, thinking about Kuki.   
  
He suddenly went in to his own world.  
  
"Uh Wallaby?" asked Nigel, waving his hand in front of his face. "Wake up. Coach is here."  
  
"Huh? Oh, ok."  
  
The two boys ran to where the class was, and proceeded with the introduction to P.E track.  
  
----------  
  
Class ended at no time. It was nutrition now, and Wallaby, Willy, and Nigel walked out of class together.  
  
"This stinks!" exclaimed Wallaby. "Why do we have to buy P.E. clothes for this stupid class? Twenty bucks. What a rip-off!"   
  
"Take it easy," said Nigel. "It's no big deal. Sure, we can spend the money on cool stuff, but we need those grades, I guess."  
  
Willy nodded in disappointment.  
  
The boys walked to the cafeteria to get themselves a snack before their next class. They battled the torturous lines and got what they wanted in a matter of five minutes. The three boys ended up getting fried chicken fingers and bagels.  
  
"So much for nutrition," said Wallaby.  
  
"Hmm…"   
  
"So Nigel," asked Wallaby. "What is your next class?"  
  
"Let's see," he said as he got his schedule out of his pocket. "Math. Geometry."  
  
"Aww, too bad you don't have the same class as me. I have English next. What about you Willy?"  
  
Willy showed Wallaby his schedule. He had science next. Willy waved to Nigel and Wallaby and left for class, considering his class were on the other side of school.  
  
"How come he never talks?" asked Nigel.   
  
"Dunno. He has his own language that I understand, so it's all good. I guess he is too shy to talk. He speaks about once a day though, or when necessary."  
  
"Unique."  
  
"Excuse me," said a familiar voice.  
  
Wallaby looked to see who it was.   
  
"Hey Scott. How's school been?"  
  
"It has been alright kiddo. Who is your other new friend here?" he asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Nigel Uno." He paused. "Nigel, this is Scott."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Nigel said putting out his hand.  
  
Scott didn't take it, so Nigel put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Scott!" Wallaby slightly shouted. "You should be nicer to my friends!"  
  
Scott growled. "I don't have to be!"  
  
The anger ticked in. Wallaby growled and grabbed him by his jacket. "Why are you so JELOUS!" he yelled, causing a scene.  
  
Scott said nothing. Nigel motioned for Wallaby to stop.   
  
"This is none of ya' concern Nigel!" shouted Wallaby.  
  
Eventually, a whole crowd of students surrounded the three boys. There weren't any teachers there to break the fight that was going to happen.  
  
"That's it Scott! I am sick and tired of you judging my friends without even getting the chance to know them! Why are you such a prick about my friends! I can have other friends too, you know!"  
  
Wallaby pinned him to the nearest wall. The crowd was gaping at the rage that Wallaby had. His face was red with rage and he had veins popped out of his head.   
  
The blonde boy was going to punch the lights out of Scott.   
  
"Stop! Wallaby! He isn't worth it!"   
  
Wallaby stopped when his fist was just about a centimeter away from his face. He knew whom that voice belonged to and looked around for her, and spotted her surrounded by the crowd  
  
'Kuki…'  
  
At the instant he saw her, he put his fist down and let go of Scott, who fell on the floor.   
  
Wallaby looked at her with embarrassment written all over him. He had his shoulders slumped forward and posture low.   
  
'How could I have a rage attack in front of Kuki? Why did I do that? Why did I let her see me that way? How could I…?'  
  
As the crowd hovering the three boys started to fade, Nigel offered Scott help, but the boy refused and left the cafeteria.  
  
"Thank you Wallaby, but it wasn't worth fighting over," said Nigel in a professional tone.  
  
Wallaby didn't hear him. He was still looking at Kuki, and his face was red.  
  
Kuki went up to Wallaby and Nigel. She had a worried look on her face.   
  
"What happened Wally? It was a good thing dat no teachers were here!" said Kuki.  
  
'Wally?' thought Wallaby. 'Probably a nickname…'  
  
"Why did you get in to a fight with dat guy?"  
  
"He was treating Nigel like trash, and I can't take it when he does that! He never likes my other friends."  
  
"Hey," said Nigel to Wallaby, letting Kuki hear him. "I am getting that feeling from her too."  
  
"Yeh', said Wallaby. "That's Kuki."  
  
"Hi!" said Kuki in her peppy voice.  
  
"Kuki, this is Nigel Uno."  
  
"I'm Kuki Sanban! What feeling are you getting?"  
  
RING!!!  
  
"Aww!" all three kids said at the same time.  
  
"I guess we all have to go to class," Nigel said disappointingly. "We should all meet at lunch to continue this discussion. Let's meet at the secret hallway."  
  
Kuki and Wally nodded at the same time.  
  
"See you guys later!" said Nigel.  
  
The two of them waved goodbye to the boy in red.  
  
"What class do you have next?" asked Kuki, as they walked to their next class.  
  
"English, how about you?"  
  
"English as well!" Wallaby got excited. "Hopefully we'll have the same class. What's your classroom number?"  
  
"376."  
  
"Mine too!" exclaimed Wallaby with pure happiness.  
  
"Yay!" exclaimed Kuki as she grabbed Wallaby's hand. "Let's go!"  
  
Wallaby blushed beet red as they ran to their next class holding hands.  
  
------  
  
Wallaby and Kuki got to their next class a minute before the bell rang. They were assigned their own seats, unlike Ms. Duffried, who let her students sit freely. Wallaby sat at the row next to Kuki and a seat behind. He was glad this was his seat. He felt like he was at home when he was around Kuki.   
  
Throughout the usual introduction to the class, Wallaby wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about his fight with Scott, and looking at Kuki. She looked back a couple of times at him and smiled. Wallaby tried to hide his blush each time he would smile.   
  
'I have a crush on her,' he thought to himself. 'But it feels like I have had a crush on her for a long time, even though just I met her today. It's like the moment we met; it was like old times, even though there has never been 'old times' between us. I have got to tell Hoagie about this. He may have a connection like we do. Hopefully, Kuki does to…'  
  
The bell rang and the kids stormed out of there, to go to their next destination. Kuki walked up to Wallaby.  
  
"Wally," Kuki said to snap him out. "Wally?"  
  
She tapped him to get his attention.  
  
"Oh! Class is over?"  
  
"Yeah, about a minute ago." She giggled. "What do you have next?"  
  
Wally digs in his schedule to know his next class. "Art. What about you?" he asks anxiously, hoping he will have the same class as her.  
  
"Aww. I have band next."  
  
Wallaby frowned. They walked out to the hallway.   
  
"So," said Wallaby, trying to make conversation. "What instrument do you play?"  
  
"I play da flute."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yah', 'cept I heard da band teacher is da worst. I hope he isn't!"  
  
"There are a lot of horrible teachers in this school. My math teacher is a woman but dresses like a man!"  
  
"Duffried?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
They reached to the end of the hallway, which divides two directions.  
  
"Well," said Kuki. "I gotta go dis way."  
  
"I gotta go that way!"   
  
They both chuckled.  
  
"See you at lunch Wally!"  
  
Wallaby waved and headed on to art.  
  
'This class will be an easy A…'  
  
----  
  
Done with chapter 3! Chapter 4 is most likely coming up very, very soon (maybe tonight?). I'm on a writing marathon here! Knocks on wood Dun wanna jinx myself! Oh yeah, and I have every right to diss math workshop. I took that class in 9th grade. I suck at math! =D 


	4. Talk about déjà vu, this is crazy!

Wallaby entered his art class. He saw many familiar faces. There were mostly freshman in the class. The sophomore, junior, and senior count was very few. The girls were giggling and blushing when they saw Wallaby Beetles walk in the classroom.  
  
The boy grabbed any random seat he could. He laid his head on his arms that crossed over each other on his desk.  
  
"That's Wallaby Beetles!" A girl he knew whispered. "He was known as the middle school prince!"  
  
The girls sighed.   
  
"What a hottie!" One of them whispered.  
  
The blonde boy rolled his eyes and gave a grumble. He saw someone he knew walk in the door. It was Nigel Uno. Wallaby waved to him, motioning for Nigel to sit next to him. He did as instructed.  
  
"Hey Nigel!"  
  
Nigel nodded "Wallaby."  
  
They were talking for a minute until Scott walked in. Scott glared at Nigel and Wallaby. The black haired boy sat by himself on the opposite side of the classroom.  
  
"What's his problem?" whispered Nigel.   
  
"I dunno. He is always jealous of the new friends I make. Oh! Speaking of new friends-"  
  
RING!!!!  
  
The final bell rang for class and the art teacher came out. He looked extremely muscular, wearing a collared shirt with a tie, and fancy pants. He wore shoes that shined so much; one could see their reflection.  
  
"ALL RIGHT TROOPS!"  
  
The whole class jolted.  
  
"I mean STUDENTS! Welcome to BASIC ART! Here, you will LEARN TO DRAW, and you will LIKE IT! If you don't, I'll MAKE YOU like it!  
  
'Was this guy in the army or what?' Wallaby thought to himself.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"The NAME is Mr. LONGHORN!"  
  
The whole class snickered.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
"Longhorn?!" exclaimed Wallaby. "More like Looneyhorn!"  
  
The girls chuckled purposely to get Wallaby's attention. Nigel gave him a look.  
  
Longhorn noticed what Wallaby said and marched slowly over to his desk. Wallaby gave a gulp of nervousness.  
  
Longhorn hovered over the blonde.  
  
"What is your name SHORTY?"  
  
"Beetles, sir," he said with a smirk.  
  
"A smart-ass, eh? Now state your REAL name!"  
  
The whole class gasped.  
  
"SILENCE! Haven't you CHILDREN heard a CURSE WORD before?!"  
  
The whole class became silent.  
  
"I said my name! Beetles! Wallaby Beetles! Look it up if yeh' have ta'!" he said with attitude  
  
"That's ok shorty. And anyway, YOU'RE on my bad side right now, just so you KNOW!"  
  
"Um, excuse me Mr. Longhorn? You never answered my question."  
  
"STATE YOUR BUSINESS GIRLY!" Longhorn beamed at the girl.  
  
"Um," she said quivering. "Um…"  
  
"YES?!"  
  
She looked as if she was going to cry. "The other art teachers are um… more peaceful and um…um… I don't know!" She started crying. Her other friends comforted her.  
  
"Well girly," started the teacher. "The school board had ENOUGH P.E. teachers, so I was ASSIGNED to this god forsaken class! At least I can DO basic art!"  
  
As the girl continued crying, the teacher told the class his introduction. Longhorn was talking about rules and obeying them more than what they were going to learn.   
  
The bell rang forty minutes later, and students were racing out of the door. Wally and Nigel were two of them.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Nigel. "What the hell was up with that teacher? He was exploding his words every sentence he spoke!"  
  
"Yeh', so much of an art teacher he is. I've had worse back in my boarding school days."  
  
"Boarding school, eh?"  
  
"Yeh'. My boarding school lasted until eight grade. That's why I'm in a public high school."  
  
"Well Wallaby. I'll tell you something. Art is not going to be an easy A."  
  
"Unfortunately." Wallaby paused. "I have life science next. How about you?"  
  
"Biology."  
  
"Geez Nigel. You and your hard classes!"  
  
"My parents want the best for me." Nigel gave a sigh.  
  
They walked on to their next class. Biology was next door to Wallaby's life science class.  
  
"See you at lunch," said Wallaby.  
  
"Yeah, bye!"  
  
---  
  
Life Science was a bore for Wallaby. No one he knew was in that class, accept a couple of girls who did their usual admiring from a distance. The teacher explained all that they were going to learn and the bell rang for lunch.  
  
Wallaby was the first to get out to meet Nigel. He waited for him about a minute. Nigel came out, and they walked together to the secret hallway.  
  
"There is no one at the secret hallway. Plus, there is someone I want to get away from," said Nigel with a bit of fear in his voice.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Unfortunately, you may find out soon." Nigel gave a sigh.   
  
Wallaby shrugged.  
  
They ran to the cafeteria to buy their innutritious lunches. It took about five minutes to get their food, and then they rushed to the secret hallway. It looked deserted. No one was around. The hallway was filled with pure emptiness. It was where the boiler room was located.   
  
They saw Kuki sitting and reading sheet music.   
  
Wallaby beamed with happiness when he saw her. "So how's band?" shouted Wallaby from afar, having an echo occur.  
  
Kuki put her music down and waved at the two boys. They went to where she was sitting and sat down.  
  
"My teacher sucks, but at least we went to da music right away. We're going to be marching! Come and watch us perform sometime."  
  
Wally smiled. "Sure."  
  
They started to eat their lunches. Kuki was eating rice and beef, while Wallaby and Nigel were eating the terrible cafeteria food.  
  
"So Kuki," asked Nigel.  
  
Kuki tilted her head.  
  
"Did you get a strange feeling when you met Wallaby and I?"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I did! It was as if I knew you guys before."  
  
"Yeah," said Wallaby. "We all had that feeling. There is someone else too. We became friends a year ago, and we had the same feeling. His name is Hoagie Gillian. Have ya' guys heard of him?"  
  
"No," said Nigel.  
  
Kuki shrugged.  
  
"And that Abigail Lincoln girl I saw today," said Nigel. "It was too bad she wasn't in anymore of my classes. I would have asked her to join us."  
  
"I'm going to call Hoagie when I get home from school. I'll tell him about you guys, and we'll meet up."  
  
"Wait," said Nigel after swallowing his food. "We can all get each others screen names, so we can get more privacy."  
  
"Don't we have enough privacy here?" asked Kuki.  
  
Nigel gave a nervous face. "There is someone I'm trying to avoid."  
  
Kuki and Wallaby stared at each other, wondering what Nigel was so scared about. Nigel got out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"Here," said Nigel. "Write down your screen names. I'll message you all later."  
  
"Aright," said Wallaby and Kuki at the same time.  
  
They both put down their screen names for Nigel. He gave them his names, and Wallaby and Kuki exchanged theirs.  
  
"I'll get Hoagie to join."  
  
"And I'll get Abigail's name tomorrow."  
  
For the rest of lunchtime, they all spoke about random subjects. They were all comfortable around each other, as if they have been friends forever.  
  
-------  
  
The bell rang to get to class forty minutes later. Wallaby had world history, while Nigel had English. Kuki had life science. They all waved goodbye to each other.  
  
Wallaby walked the hallways, looking for his World History class. He hated history. It was one of his worst subjects. There was more reading and writing to do, and students learned about boring people.  
  
Wallaby walked in to his history class. His teacher was a guy. He looked to be around his middle ages. The teacher assigned Wallaby's seat. Scott was in his History class, and he sat next to Wallaby.  
  
'What luck,' Wallaby thought to himself.  
  
"So," said Scott in a cocky tone. "Where were you at lunch today? Willy and I missed you."  
  
"I had some important things to do today. Willy understands," said Wallaby looking a bit raged. "Please Scott," said Wallaby, looking at the chalkboard. "Not here. Not now."  
  
"Whatever you say, kiddo," smirked Scott.  
  
"Don't call me that," clenched Wallaby.  
  
The final bell rang just as Scott was about to respond.  
  
The teacher spoke to the class without an introduction. He just piled them with work. The whole class groaned. They were learning the renaissance.   
  
"Oh goody," muttered Wallaby sarcastically. "A review of seventh grade…"  
  
The blonde was thinking about his next class more than his lesson. He didn't want to go to anger management. It was a stupid class that had the students talk about their feelings.  
  
Wallaby unconsciously rolled his eyes.  
  
The bell rang and he walked slowly to his next class.   
  
'Where the hell is room 521?!' he asked himself.   
  
Wallaby saw a teacher and went up to her.   
  
"Excuse me," he asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do yeh' know where room 521 is?"  
  
"Sure. It is down those two halls in the counseling area."  
  
Wallaby grinned nervously.  
  
'Great… Counseling…' he thought to himself. "Thank you."  
  
With that, he walked slowly to his next class.  
  
The counseling hallway was very small. There was a tutoring room, a peer mediation room, and an anger management room.  
  
"Great," he said to himself. "Room 521."  
  
With that, he walked in.  
  
There were about eight students in the classroom. They all looked like thugs and jocks to Wallaby. They probably were. He saw two empty seats in the room and sat down in one of them. Wallaby started zoning out.  
  
"No! I don't belong here! Abigail doesn't have an anger problem!"   
  
Wallaby looked to the front of the room.  
  
"You were assigned here, so get in!" shouted one of the councilors.  
  
"No! Why don't you understand?! Abigail doesn't NEED this class!"  
  
'Abigail,' thought Wallaby to himself. 'This must be the Abigail Nigel was talking about. I get that feeling from her.'  
  
Abigail was almost literally kicked in the classroom. She saw the empty seat next to Wallaby and sat there.  
  
"You don't need this class, eh?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Abigail doesn't, but I bet you do. I saw you today. You were about to punch the lights out of that kid."  
  
"I was NOT!"  
  
Abigail smirked.  
  
"Alright," Wallaby said, feeling defeated. "Maybe I was."  
  
"Huh, huh," said one of the kids in the class. "That was pretty cool kid."  
  
Wallaby ignored him. "Do you know Nigel Uno?"  
  
"Yes," said Abigail. "He was staring at Abigail all weird-like."  
  
"I know why he was looking at you that way."  
  
Abigail cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Did you get this weird feeling when you saw him? And when you saw me?"  
  
Abigail widened her eyes. "Yeah. I have it. What is it?"  
  
"We're not sure. I have had the feeling with three people today including Nigel and you. There is someone else outside of this school too. We feel as if-"  
  
RING!!!  
  
"We'll discuss this after school," whispered Wallaby.  
  
"Welcome to anger management class. I am Ms. Weinstein," said a petite teacher in her twenties. She seemed calm and was a teacher in training.  
  
"I don't belong in this class!" exclaimed Abigail. "It was a mistake!"  
  
"We all feel as if we don't belong," said the teacher, as if she were talking to three year olds. "That is why we are here. To control our anger." She paused. "Can you say anger?"  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"I'm doing this wrong, aren't I?" she asked her mentor, who was in the back of the room. He looked to be husky bald man. All of the students cringed when they took a glance at him. His face expression was just plain freaky.  
  
Her mentor nodded. "They aren't babies!" he shouted across the room.   
  
"Alright then. Let's all form a circle and introduce ourselves."  
  
Everyone groaned, got up from their seats, and formed a circle in the classroom.  
  
"Say your name and why you're in here. How about you go first?" the teacher asked a very tall and muscular guy.  
  
"The name is Butch. Butch Harlem. I get in to rage attacks when I am around the football team."  
  
"You next," she said to Wallaby.   
  
"Do I hafta?!" he asked some-what irritated.  
  
"Yes, now speak."  
  
Wallaby gave a sigh. "Wallaby Beetles. I was put in here by my parents because they think I can't control my anger."  
  
Everyone sniggered. "We all saw what you did in the cafeteria," said a sophomore.  
  
"Aww shaddup!"   
  
"Now, now, children. What happened?"  
  
"Wallaby Beetles was about to punch out a kid until his GIRLFRIEND stopped him," said the same kid.  
  
Wallaby got up from his seat with his fists clenched. "She is NOT my girlfriend!"  
  
"Mister Beetles, sit down now please."  
  
The anger started to fade from Wallaby as he sat back on his seat.  
  
"It seems that you have a troubled case here," said Weinstein.  
  
"Next person," she said to the girl with long black braded hair.  
  
"Abigail Lincoln. I got in here because it was a mistake! Abigail is supposed to be on the tennis team!"  
  
"Now, Abigail. First take off your hat."  
  
Abigail cringed and took off her red cap.  
  
"You have an issue here. You're in denial. This "third person" speaking is a problem here."  
  
"Abigail has always spoken in third person!" she shouted.  
  
"Next person…"  
  
-----------  
  
The class went though basic introductions, and she went over what they were going to accomplish during the year. The bell rang to get out of school. Wallaby and Abigail were the last to leave the class.  
  
"Excuse me you two," said Weinstein.   
  
They looked at her.  
  
The teacher gave a glare. "You two are my most important cases here, so I'm watching out for you guys."  
  
"Whateva'," Abigail and Wallaby said in chorus. They laughed and left the classroom.  
  
"Man!" exclaimed Wallaby as they walked down the hallway. "That teacher is a hardcore bitch!"  
  
"Yeah. Abigail thinks she doesn't know what she's talking about half the time."   
  
Wallaby chuckled.  
  
Pause.   
  
"Oh!" said Abigail. "I hafta go to my locker. Wanna join?"  
  
"Sure. I gotta talk to you about something. We got interrupted at the bell."  
  
"Oh yeah. So what is this familiar feeling that Abigail has?"  
  
They got to Abigail's locker. She entered her combination and opened it.  
  
"We don't know. We think we have known each other before, or something. Here," said Wallaby, as he got out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down his screen name.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"We're going to have an online chat tonight so we can get more privacy."  
  
"Nigel is going to be on, right?"  
  
"Yeh', and Kuki too. Hopefully my friend Hoagie will join us. He connects to this as well. Do those names ring a bell?"  
  
"No. Sorry."   
  
She closed her locker.  
  
"It's alright. You'll have to see 'em to know. Oh crud!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hafta buy my P.E clothes."  
  
"That sucks. I have P.E. as well. If Abigail were on the tennis team, she wouldn't have to buy the stupid clothes. I'll come with you."  
  
They walked from Abigail's locker, all of the way to the student store. The line was pact. There were freshman everywhere. Wallaby saw Nigel and Willy waiting in line. Wallaby grabbed Abigail and they joined the two.  
  
"I'm glad you and Willy are becoming friends," Wallaby said, getting Nigel's attention.  
  
He turned his head. "Hello Wallaby," said Nigel, and then looked to see who was next to him. "Abigail. Hello."  
  
"Hey boss!"  
  
Everyone stared at her strangely.  
  
"Whoa," she said to herself. "Déjà vu… I don't know where that came from."  
  
Everyone was silent. The only sound around was the freshman getting their P.E. clothes.  
  
Ten minutes later, they got their P.E. clothes. Willy had to get home, so he waved them farewell. The trio sat down at the nearest table.   
  
"There has to be some sort of connection between us!" exclaimed Wallaby.  
  
"Yeah," said the girl in the red cap. "Why else would I call Nigel boss…?"  
  
"You got her screen name, right?"  
  
"No," said Abigail writing her screen name on Wallaby's hand.  
  
"I told her about the chat."  
  
"I'll talk to my friend Hoagie tonight."  
  
"Alright, let's all do our homework first, then chat at 9. Got it team?"  
  
"Yes!" they said at the same time.  
  
All three of them laughed.  
  
"Now where did that come from?" Nigel exclaimed while still laughing.  
  
"I don't know. See yeh' Nigel!" said Wallaby.  
  
Nigel and Abigail were left alone to talk about their history class.  
  
------  
  
End of chapter 4! I have never been to anger management class, so I'm making this up as I go along. Please review! Chapter 5 is coming up soon. 


	5. What do they know that we don't?

'What a day,' Wallaby thought to himself while walking home.  
  
'I have crazy teachers, I got a crush on a girl I just met today, and I made new friends who seem oddly familiar." He gave a chuckle. "All of this on the first day of school."  
  
Wallaby walked to the Magnet School Hoagie attended. The boy in orange saw the nearest tree and leaned on it.   
  
Hoagie told Wallaby that Hoagie's school ended later than his, so he had agreed to meet his friend after school.   
  
'Man. I have a lot to tell Hoagie.'  
  
The bell rang at 4:00. Unlike Wallaby's school, there weren't students in a rush to get out. About two minutes later, he started to see students walking out. Hoagie was one of them.   
  
Wallaby waved at him and Hoagie saw. He went over to Wallaby and they did their secret handshake.  
  
"What's up Wally?" Hoagie asked, calling him by his nickname.  
  
"A lot! But first, tell me about your day."  
  
"It was nothing special. We just did complicated work. My elective is best. Junior Piloting. We got to learn the parts of an airplane and practiced making a model of one. It's not as good as actually flying an airplane, but this is school we're talking about. They don't let us fly until we reached our junior year." Hoagie took a breath in, for he was talking extremely fast. He exhaled. "What about your day?"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"School sucks. I have a woman that dresses like a guy for my math teacher. I bought twenty-dollar P.E. uniforms. English class is cool," he thought of Kuki. "In my art class, there is this general guy who probably can't teach art. I'm on his bad side. Life science and history are a bore, and anger management is the worst!"  
  
"Anger management?"   
  
"Yeh'! Would you believe my parents put me in that class? It's stupid! The teacher doesn't know what the hell she's talking about."  
  
"That sucks man!"  
  
"I know," said Wallaby, and then started to remember. "Oh! Hoagie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember that feeling we had the first time we met? It was like we knew each other before but haven't."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
Wallaby looked up at Hoagie. "I met three other people like us."  
  
"Really? Interesting."  
  
"Yeh'. We all think we have a connection or somethin'. I think you would too if ya' meet them all. We're talking online, so join our chatroom tonight."  
  
"Um, alright," he said confused.  
  
"Don't think I'm crazy or anything Hoagie. Once you meet them, you'll know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
"Great! Come online at 9 tonight!"  
  
"Got it," Hoagie said as he headed toward his home. "I have a lot of homework, so I'll do it now."  
  
"Same here. See you later."  
  
Hoagie went in the door. Wallaby continued his journey home. On the way, he kept on thinking about Kuki. She was such an instant crush. He never experienced something like that. He felt as if he had. Wallaby thought about Nigel and Abigail too. They became instant friends the moment he met them.  
  
Wallaby went home and was greeted by his father, opening the door for him.  
  
He got a bit freaked out, thinking he was in trouble.  
  
"Hi dad," Wallaby said nervously. "How come you're home so early?"  
  
"Boss let us have the last two hours off. He's awfully nice for that! But son? We need to talk."  
  
Wallaby got angry. "I'm mad at you enough for putting me in to that stupid anger management class! How could you do that to me? Without letting me know!"  
  
"Now sport. We got a call from yeh' anger management teacher today. She says ya' were in a fight with yeh' friend. Scott is it?"  
  
Wallaby felt as if steam came out of his ears. "How the hell did she know that?!"  
  
Then he remembered that kid in his class who talked about the fight. "Ugh!"  
  
"Sport," his father said calmly. "This class will be good for you. The teacher will help ya' out."  
  
"Whateva'," he said in a low tone. "I got some homework to do. I'll be upstairs."  
  
Wallaby marched upstairs with pure rage.  
  
------  
  
'Stupid dad,' he thought to himself, as he was working on his history homework.   
  
That was the only class he had homework in, considering his classes were all introductions.  
  
'Why the hell would he do somethin' like this? Put me in that stupid class. First boarding school, and now this? If mom and dad would let me have some freedom, I wouldn't be so angry.'  
  
Wallaby finished his history homework and ate dinner. He was awfully surprised that he actually completed his homework. The boy normally never did his homework and got poor grades in school.  
  
Dinner was silent around his mom and dad. His parents were tempted to ask about his anger problem, but instead, asked how school was.  
  
"School sucked," he said while chewing his food.  
  
Dinner ended and he went upstairs to play video games for an hour. He played the typical fighting games. Games like boxing, one on one fighting with super powers. For the next hour, he watched some television.   
  
Before he knew it, it was 9:00, so he went on the computer and opened up his buddy list. Just as he was about to add everyone's name, a screen name called Baldred12 asked him to join a chatroom. He knew that was Nigel's name, so he joined in.  
  
Wallabywall entered the chatroom  
  
Kukirainbow: hiya wally! !  
  
Redhatgirl10: hey walls  
  
Baldred12: Hello Wallaby  
  
Wallabywall: Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Kukirainbow: Nothin'  
  
Baldred12: Enough small talk, do you have your friends screen name?  
  
Wallabywall: Oh yeah, Hoagie. Lemmie get him.  
  
Baldred12: K  
  
Pilotman123 has entered the chatroom  
  
WallabyWall: Guys, this is Hoagie   
  
Kukirainbow: Hi Hoagie!   
  
Redhatgirl10: Hey  
  
Baldred12: So Hoagie, did wallaby tell you the whole story?  
  
Pilotman123: Yeah, but I'm kinda confused.  
  
Baldred12: We need to meet up somewhere after school.  
  
Kukirainbow: Tomorrow is Friday! We can meet up at teh park  
  
Redhatgirl10: sounds good to Abigail…  
  
Kukirainbow: the  
  
Kukirainbow: same here! :D  
  
Baldred12: Yes, Hoagie are you able to do that?  
  
Pilotman123: Yeah, sure, I can…but first…tell me your names. imma bit confused.  
  
Kukirainbow: Kuki!   
  
Baldred12: Nigel  
  
Redhatgirl10: Abigail  
  
Wallabywall: You better know mine hoagie!  
  
Pilotman123: lol..whats your name again?  
  
Kukirainbow: lol! :D  
  
Baldred12: So we'll meet over by the large tree at the public park…got it team?  
  
Wallabywall: Yes sir!  
  
Kukirainbow: hai!  
  
Redhatgirl: Gotcha boss  
  
Pilotman123: huh?  
  
Wallabywall: lol, you'll know tomorrow hoagie  
  
Pilotman123: sorry guys but I gotta go…more homework to do   
  
Baldred12: Nice talking to you Hoagie… see you tomorrow  
  
Pilotman123: ok, bye guys!  
  
Kukirainbow: bye bye!   
  
Redhatgirl12: cya :)  
  
Wallabywall: i'll meet ya tomorrow after school  
  
Pilotman123: k  
  
Pilotman123 has left the conversation.   
  
Baldred12: Meet at the secret hallway tomorrow at lunch…I got more homework to do. See you all tomorrow.  
  
Redhatgirl: same..buh bye nigel kuki and wally  
  
Baldred12 has left the conversation.  
  
Redhatgirl has left the conversation.  
  
Kukirainbow: bye!  
  
Wallabywall: too late kuki.  
  
Kukirainbow: yeah I know I suck at typing, plus I think the whole "u" and "r" thing is dumb.  
  
Wallabywall: same here I cant type  
  
Kukirainbow: call me then! I finished my homework. (242) 245-7547  
  
Kukirainbow has left the conversation  
  
----  
  
Wallaby blushed at the fact that she gave him her number. He wrote it down and disconnected from the Internet. Wallaby rushed to the nearest phone and dialed the numbers. He took a deep breath then exhaled.   
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kuki?"  
  
"Hi Wally!"  
  
"Hi." Wallaby was blushing. Thank goodness no one can see him blush over the phone!  
  
"Wasn't the first day of school crazy? We barely knew each other this morning, but we hit it off fast!"  
  
"Yeh'," agreed Wallaby.   
  
They talked until Kuki's mom forced her daughter to go to bed, two hours later.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Kuki  
  
"Yeh' in English class!"  
  
"Bye Wallaby."  
  
"Bye," he said in a clam tone. Wallaby was never good with goodbyes.  
  
He hung up the phone then got ready for bed.  
  
-------  
  
"I love you Kuki Sanban…"  
  
"What wasted years…"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you too Wallaby Beetles…"   
  
"But, tonight is my last night. After tonight, I won't remember you..."  
  
--KNOCK KNOCK—  
  
"Numbuh Three! Time for ya' decomissionin'!"  
  
"No Numbuh Four. I'm not ready!"  
  
…  
  
"Numbuh Four! I will always love you! Don't forget me!"  
  
…  
  
"All right, BIRTHDAY BOY! Got any last words?!"  
  
"Yeh'! I do! No matter what, we're going to reunite! Even though we won't remember this, we will all still be together!"  
  
…  
  
Flashes of Wallaby's past came flying though his dreams.  
  
------  
  
"Son! Son! Time to wake up for school!"  
  
Wallaby groaned.   
  
"Oh man," he said to himself. "What a crazy dream. Kuki…that red headed girl…"  
  
Wallaby had a lot to tell to the others today.  
  
-----  
  
The boy groomed for school. Thirty minutes later, he ate a breakfast bar and rushed out the door. He saw Willy and Scott about half way to the school. Wallaby said hello to Willy and they walked to school. He was ignoring Scott, considering he had other things on his mind.  
  
"Willy," said Wallaby.  
  
The redhead looked at him.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream last night. It was as if events from my past were flashing through my head. It was crazy. Everyone was there. Hoagie, Nigel, Abigail, but most of all, Kuki." Wallaby smiled.  
  
Willy chuckled silently. Secretly, he knew Wallaby had a crush on the girl just by the look on his face.  
  
"A dream huh?" asked Scott, who started to look worried. "I gotta go…somewhere. Bye!" he said sharply then left in a dash.  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
Willy shrugged.  
  
"There was this redhead too; a redhead girl. She seemed evil."   
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh well! It's probably nothin'," lied Wallaby.  
  
They walked to school and departed for their first class. Wallaby walked up to his math class. The teacher was dressed in a basketball jersey three sizes larger than she was. She wore army pants as well and large tennis shoes.  
  
The bell rang for the first class. They got to work on adding and subtracting negatives. At the end of the class, Duffried gave her students candy.   
  
Wallaby met Willy and Nigel at the P.E lockers. They were assigned their lockers and got dressed as fast as they could. They got to class early and waited for the teacher to come.  
  
"Hey Nigel," whispered Wallaby. He didn't know why he was whispering.  
  
Nigel cocked his head.  
  
"I had a weird dream last night, but I'll tell you all about it after school. It has something to do with all of us."  
  
"Alright," said Nigel as he saw the teacher coming. They ran to their class.  
  
The teacher took role. He seemed to be glaring at Wallaby and Nigel for some odd reason. They did the usual warm-up stretches class ran about six laps, then got back to their locker rooms to get dressed.   
  
Nutrition didn't last very long. Wallaby went to his English class and saw Kuki. They started writing journals in class and were assigned to read the first chapter of The Catcher In the Rye.   
  
After class, Kuki and Wallaby had a three-minute conversation then went to their next classes. In art, they saw the teacher drawing poorly made shapes and shading them. He just instructed the class to make shapes and shade them. He never actually showed them how. The class did a poor job, so he started yelling.   
  
Wallaby and Scott were quite distant during class. He gave glances to the blonde boy. He was enraged by Nigel and Wallaby's friendship, just as he is with Hoagie.   
  
Art ended and they walked to their science classes. Nigel and Wallaby met after class and went over to the secret hallway.  
  
"Hey Kuki!" shouted Wallaby at the end of the secret hallway. "Abigail!"  
  
"Hi Wally," they said at the same time.  
  
Nigel and Wallaby sat next to Abigail and Kuki. They started eating their lunches. Kuki had a red bean paste roll and Abigail, Wallaby, and Nigel had sandwiches from the cafeteria. Nigel seemed tensed the whole time. The group asked why, but he didn't answer  
  
After ten minutes of lunch, Wallaby started to speak.  
  
"Hey guys, I almost forgot to tell ya'!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a weird-"  
  
"NIGIE!!!!"   
  
"Oh crap," whispered Nigel, who ran to Abigail and hid behind her.  
  
"Nigie?" asked the girl with the red cap. "What the heck-?"  
  
"I'll tell you later!" he whispered sharply.  
  
Everyone had confused looks.  
  
"NIGIE!!!!!?" the voice shouted again. This time, it was louder.  
  
"Nigie! I can see you!" she said as she ran towards the kids.  
  
Nigel gave a gulp.  
  
The girl went up to the group. She had red hair and glasses. She looked a bit pudgy and had an annoying voice that made people cringe.  
  
"Nigie?" she asked. "I can see you behind that girl! Are you cheating on me?!"  
  
Nigel stood up with an annoyed face and went over to her. "We were never going out in the first place Lizzie! Why don't you get it?"  
  
She noticed the kids she was surrounded by.  
  
"Hey! I know you guys! You were Nigel's stupid friends before. The Kids Next- OOPS!" she said with a wide face. "Didn't mean that."  
  
"What?" asked Wallaby. "What did you say?"  
  
"N-Nothing! You all have BETTER stay away from my Nigie or else they will get you!" Lizzie said with a mischievous voice.  
  
"They?! Who?!" asked Abigail while standing up.  
  
"I said nothing! Nigie! Where were you yesterday," she asked in her usual annoying baby tone. "I missed you!"  
  
"Get away Lizzie," the bald boy cringed. "NOW!"  
  
"B-but Nigie."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Hold up a sec," said Abigail. "Whom the heck are you talking about? The kids next what?"  
  
"Oh," said Lizzie nervously. "Look at the time. Heh, heh. I hafta go. BYE NIGIE!"  
  
She zoomed out of the secret hallway.  
  
"Looks like she knows something we don't," said Wallaby.   
  
"Yeah. This seems serious. Who will get us if NIGIE doesn't stay away from us?" joked Kuki.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Shut up," the boy in red said a bit annoyed. He gave a sigh. "Her name is Lizzie. She has been going after me for about a year now. Saying I'm her boyfriend and all, which I'm not! I don't know how she got this idea. I remember her starting to go after me from the moment I turned thirteen. I don't even like her in that way!"  
  
"Say," asked Abigail. "Does anyone remember what happened before we turned thirteen?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Everyone looked frightened.   
  
"Not at all," spoke Nigel.  
  
"Same here," said Kuki.  
  
"Yeh'. I remember yesterday mornin', my dad asked me if I remembered when my anger problem started. I got freaked out. I don't rememba'."  
  
The bell rang and everyone groaned. They all headed to their next class. Wallaby had world history.   
  
He entered the class and ignored Scott. He was thinking about his dream.  
  
'Crud! I forgot to tell them about my dream! That damn Lizzie. Oh well, I'll tell them afta' school…'  
  
Wallaby turned in his history homework and got a poor grade back. He grinned nervously. They did more work, and then the bell rang.   
  
Wallaby headed to anger management. He sat down at the same seat he did yesterday. He saw Abigail and waved. She smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Lincoln, Beetles," said Weinstein. "I would like to have a word with you."  
  
Wallaby and Abigail looked at each other and shrugged. They got up to see the teacher.  
  
"As you two might know, I called your parents last night."  
  
"We know," they said monotone.  
  
"I'm going to be calling your parents once a week to give them a heads up on how you're doing."  
  
"Why?" asked Wallaby. "We haven't done anything!"  
  
"Yeah. Abigail doesn't have an anger problem. I've told you!"  
  
"But your third person has been concerning me, and you Wallaby. I told your dad about the fight I heard about."  
  
Wallaby glared. "I'm sittin' down. You're pissing me off Weinstein!"  
  
"Yeah," mumbled the longhaired girl. "Abigail is going to do just fine in this class. No problems here."  
  
"Well first, take off that cap!" the teacher said in a sharp tone.  
  
Abigail sighed and took it off. She went to her seat.  
  
The bell rang for class. The teacher made the class form their usual circle.  
  
"Class," spoke Weinstein. "I would like you all to go back to your childhoods. Back from as far as you can remember. I need two volunteers though."  
  
Everyone raised their hands except Abigail and Wallaby.  
  
"You two," she said demandingly to Abigail and Wallaby. "You will be my volunteers."  
  
"But we didn't-"  
  
"Come now!"  
  
They groaned and sat down at the front of the classroom. They were told to lie down on mats.  
  
"Now close your eyes."  
  
They did as commanded.   
  
"You first Abigail," the teacher said calmly. "What is the first thing you remember?"  
  
Abigail sighed. "Abigail remembers when she was five years old. It was her birthday party."  
  
"What did you see at your party?"  
  
"There were piñatas and there was a moon bounce. The cake was chocolate with white frosting. My mom, dad, and sista Cree were there."  
  
"How was the party, and how did you feel?"  
  
Abigail gave a sigh, thinking of the typical 'how do you feel' question. "It was fun. I had a lot of neighborhood friends come. I felt happy."  
  
"Now do you remember when you were six years old?"  
  
"Kind of," she said a bit worried. "Not really. Abigail only remembers half of the year, then it is a blank for her until she turns thirteen."  
  
Wallaby lifted himself up and stared at her.  
  
"Me too," he said quietly to himself.  
  
"You what, Wallaby."   
  
"I dun remember anything from when I was six all of the way to thirteen years old."  
  
The teacher grinned to her mentor in the back of the room. He winked back at her. None of the other students saw her do this.  
  
The bell rang and the students rushed out of the school. They had the whole weekend ahead of them.  
  
Wallaby and Abigail purposely rushed out of the classroom to avoid talking to their anger management teacher.  
  
"Whoa," said Wallaby.  
  
"Whoa is right. We have a lot to tell everyone. We're finally starting to get somewhere…"  
  
-----  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE!  
  
If I made some mistakes, I apologize. I felt as if I had, but oh well! Chapter six is coming up soon! The five friends are finally getting somewhere, and what is up with that anger management teacher? And what about the P.E teacher glaring at Nigel and Wallaby? And what is Lizzie talking about when she threatened everyone about hanging out with Nigel?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! … Or so " …haha I'm making this sound like a soap opera. Please review! 


	6. Wallaby finally talks about his dream

Before I begin, I wanna apologize for that chatroom part. wouldn't let me fix the problem, so you'll have to deal with that large paragraph. Forgive me!  
  
---------------  
  
"I've gotta go to Hoagie's school," said Wally as he and Abigail were walking towards the park, where they were supposed to meet Kuki and Nigel. "Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure," she said. "Abigail has nothing else to do."  
  
-----  
  
They walked to Hoagie's school and waited ten minutes for the bell to ring. Just like yesterday, the students didn't walk out until two minutes after the bell.   
  
Hoagie was the first to walk out. He spotted Wallaby and went over to him.  
  
They did their secret handshake. Abigail just smirked.  
  
"So who is this?"  
  
"This is Abigail."  
  
"Call me Abby."  
  
"Abby? Yeh' nickname?" asked Wallaby  
  
Abigail nodded. "My good friends call me by that nickname."  
  
"Hi, I'm Hoagie."  
  
Hoagie wore a strange look. "I can sense that feeling that you and I had Wally."  
  
"Yeah, so can I," said Abigail.  
  
"Thought so. We have so much to tell you Hoagie. We'll tell ya' on the way to the park."  
  
"Alright."  
  
------  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed the boy in glasses. "So you're telling me that you think there is something that this girl knows and she's not telling you? Like we may have known each other in the past?"  
  
"Yeah. Nigel has known her since he turned thirteen. She said something like the Kids Next… something," said Abigail, explaining the rest. "And Hoagie. Do you remember your past? Like when you were six years old."  
  
Hoagie thought for a while. "No…"  
  
"Interesting," said Abigail. "He's 'one of us'."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Yeh'," said Wallaby after. "And I have something important that I need to tell yeh' all. I don't wanna repeat myself, so I'll wait till we are together."  
  
Abigail and Hoagie talked during the rest of their journey to the park. Wallaby zoned out and thought of Kuki and his dream.  
  
-----------  
  
They reached the park ten minutes later. The trio went to the big tree and saw Kuki and Nigel talking. Nigel saw the trio and waved.  
  
Everyone huddled up in a group.  
  
"I get the same feeling from you guys," said Hoagie, meaning Kuki and Nigel.  
  
"Same here. I'm Kuki! You must be Hoagie."  
  
"And I'm Nigel Uno."  
  
They grabbed the nearest bench and sat down away from the crowds. They had the suspicion as if they were being watched, but shrugged it away.  
  
"So did you tell Hoagie what we know?" asked Nigel.  
  
"Yeh', but I have something important to tell ya'. I tried to tell you guys until that girl came over."  
  
Nigel cringed.  
  
"I had a dream last night about all of us."  
  
Everyone had their undivided attention and stared at Wallaby.  
  
"Yeh' it was strange. First of all, Kuki was in the dream and she was called Numbuh three?"  
  
"Numbuh three?" asked Kuki. "That seems weird."  
  
"Yeh' and you were being decommissioned or somethin'."  
  
"For what?" asked Kuki.  
  
"Dunno. Then they had me decommissioned. I was called Numbuh Four. This redhead was the one who decommissioned us. She seemed very evil. I had a strong hatred for adults in my dream. Then flashes of us going to these places on weird transportation devises, and saving kids passed though my head. It seemed as if it were real! Like it really happened!"  
  
"Do you think it did?" asked Hoagie. "Why wouldn't it? We have this strange feeling when we see each other. We also don't remember what happened to us between the ages of six through twelve."  
  
"I think Hoagie is right," said Nigel. "I feel as if there are people that know something that we don't!"  
  
"Like that dumb Lizzie girl," said Abigail. "I think we all should get the truth out of her, because she seems to know somethin' that we don't. We need to know what the Kids Next something is! I'm dyin' to know!"  
  
"I agree," said Nigel. "How about I get the truth out of Lizzie when I can. She can tell me anything if I," Nigel cringed. "Flirt."  
  
Everyone snickered.  
  
"I dunno if it's just me," said Wallaby. "But I think our anger management teacher may be in on this."  
  
"Ya' never know," said Abigail.  
  
"I believe so," said Nigel. "Our P.E teacher too. He gives Wallaby and I glares for no reason."  
  
"Our English teacher doesn't do anything," said Kuki to Wallaby.   
  
"Well our English teacher is an old fart."  
  
"True!"  
  
"So we believe that we were together in the past, and we need to ask Lizzie more information about it. I believe we should ask the teachers as well. This isn't just a mere coincidence. They are all out to get us."  
  
Hoagie gave a weird look to Nigel. "Are you sure?"  
  
"It doesn't hurt to try," Nigel said to Hoagie. "I'll ask Lizzie this weekend and everyone else digs up some information on the teachers. Got it team?"  
  
"Got it boss!"   
  
"Yeh'!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Alright, we'll talk online tomorrow night at ten. I'll tell you what I dig up from Lizzie."   
  
Nigel paused.   
  
"Want to get something to eat?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Everyone laughed and headed on to a pizza joint.  
  
"Kuki," said Wallaby, making her stay behind with him.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked as she cocked her head.  
  
"There's something else about that dream that I didn't tell you," he said looking down, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Hurry up guys!" called Hoagie from a distance.  
  
"It's nothing," he said blushing. "Let's go."  
  
"Ok!"   
  
They caught up to the others.  
  
Little did they know, a certain tall black-haired kid was listening to their every word from a distance…  
  
-----  
  
Sorry about the extremely short chapter people. I felt as if this chapter should have ended here.  
  
Alright, on with the soap opera junk.   
  
Will Nigel flirt with Lizzie tomorrow? Will we ever know who was lurking behind the five kids?  
  
WILL THEY EVER KNOW THAT THEY WERE A PART OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR?!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hehe 


	7. Now we're getting somewhere!

The black haired boy stood there for about two minutes after everyone left, to absorb the information in his head. He left the park and went over to the streets. He walked mysteriously. The boy wore all black so he wouldn't gain any attention from the public. He walked through the city to the rich neighborhoods and spotted his destination:  
  
The mansion of the Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane.  
  
Yes, they have grown up. They weren't the delightful children anymore. They grew a couple of years older and wiser.  
  
The mysterious boy rang the front gate.   
  
"Yes?" said five voices in unison.   
  
"I have come with news."  
  
Five seconds later, the gate opened and the boy entered. He walked though the front driveway and got to the door. He was about to ring the doorbell, but the door opened for him.  
  
"Come in…Scott."  
  
Scott smirked.  
  
-----  
  
"So it looks like they might start to remember their past," the delightful teenagers. "You have failed your job Scott. You were supposed to keep Wallaby from seeing his old teammates."  
  
"I know! I tried my best! I almost got beat up for you guys."  
  
"Hmm. It is a good thing we made threats to Lizzie, Cree, Moshe, and Tommy. They better not say anything to the last generation of the Kids Next Door. Or else father will be MAD!"  
  
They gave evil laughs that surrounded the house.  
  
---------  
  
Abigail walked to her house. She was still anticipating, knowing what the heck the Kids Next meant. She knew there was another part to that name. It some what rang a bell for her. She just needed to know the other word.  
  
Abigail got her keys and opened the door. She put her backpack down at the kitchen and went to the family room.   
  
Her sister Cree was watching the television. As far as Abby remembered, she always got along with Cree. They were like two peas in a pod. They talked about everything and did a lot of stuff together. Cree was in her last year at community college. Next year, she will transfer in to a University and live in a dorm.  
  
Abigail sat on the couch next to Cree.  
  
"Hey Abby," said Cree, doing her homework.  
  
"Hey Cree," she said, flipping channels.  
  
"Hey I was watching that!"  
  
"Looks like you're doin' homework."  
  
Cree grumbled. "So what's up Abby?"  
  
Abigail thought about telling Cree about her problem.   
  
'She may help… ya' never know,' she thought to herself. "There is something. How do I say this?"  
  
Cree looked blankly at her sister.  
  
"Abigail met these four other kids, and she got a weird feeling from them."  
  
"Such as?" asked Cree, putting her homework down.  
  
"As if Abby knew them before."  
  
Cree widened her eyes. "Do you…what are there names?"  
  
"Their names are Nigel, Hoagie, Wallaby, and Kuki."  
  
"Just as I thought," Cree whispered to herself.  
  
"What? What do you know?! Tell me!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine! Abby just has to tell you more. We feel as if people are hiding stuff from us. Like they know somethin' we don't. You seem to be one of them."  
  
"No! You're crazy Abby!" shouted Cree.   
  
Abigail ignored her sister and continued. "Today, this girl said we were the Kids Next something, then she shut her stupid mouth up! She said if we kept on hanging out with Nigel, they would come out to get us. Who are they? I'm going crazy here! I have to know! Tell me everythin' Cree. You my sista! Please!"  
  
"I…I…"   
  
"Please!"  
  
"They threatened me too," Cree said with a scared face. "Now that they are older, they…they…"  
  
"Please Cree. I'm beggin' ya!"  
  
"Alright Abby. I'll tell you," she said with defeat.   
  
Cree smiled and turned off the television. "We have to go up to my room. Come on."  
  
Abigail followed Cree upstairs to her room. Cree closed the door and all of her windows. She pulled the blinds down and turned on her light, so they could see each other.  
  
"I knew this day would come," said Cree with a sigh. "It's destiny. So you don't remember anything from the past?"  
  
"No, but I'm startin' to get clues from people."  
  
"Alright. Here goes." Cree gave a sigh. "First of all, you were part of the Kids Next Door."  
  
Abigail widened her eyes. "Kids Next Door," she repeated.  
  
"A super secret organization for kids to stop adults from performing evil actions. You were Numbuh Five."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's right! Wallaby had a dream that he and Kuki were being decommissioned. He was Numbuh Four and Kuki was Numbuh Three."  
  
"Yes, and you were in the Kids Next Door from the time you were six and a half, all of the way up till your thirteenth birthday. This is why you don't remember anything."  
  
Abigail stood up. "Whoa."  
  
"There's something I have to tell you Abigail."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I used to be a part of the Kids Next Door. I was Numbuh Eleven."  
  
"Wait," she said confused. "How come you remember everything?"  
  
"I escaped the day the Kids Next Door were supposed to decommission me. As you grow up, you change, so I decided that joining the enemy would be better. I had a strong hatred for children because they were going to decommission me. All of that hard work in the Kids Next Door would be all gone and I wouldn't remember anything, so I was your enemy."  
  
"You and me enemies?!" exclaimed Abigail. "How can that be? That's so strange."  
  
"Yeah. It is. The moment I graduated High School, I retired from being the enemy of the Kids Next Door. I needed to get on with my life. So when you were decommissioned, we started talking again. It was the greatest."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me this before?!"   
  
"I told you! The enemy threatened me if I told."  
  
"Who IS the enemy?" demanded Abigail.  
  
"The Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane." She bowed her head in fear.  
  
"Who used to be the Delightful Children From Down The Lane," Abby said, remembering.  
  
Abigail stood there for five minutes absorbing the information in her head.  
  
"Abby thinks," she said after the silence. "She thinks she's startin' to rememba'."  
  
"I'm sorry Abby. We aren't going to be enemies again, right?"  
  
Abigail went up to her sister and gave her a hug. "Of course not!"  
  
They left the room and went back to the family room, acting as if nothing ever happened.  
  
"Abigail's gotta tell the others though. They have a right to know."  
  
Cree got frightened. "Alright, but if the Delightful Teenagers find out, I'm dead."  
  
"What did they do to ya'?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she said, working on her homework.  
  
Abby shrugged  
  
---------  
  
"Why didn't I tell her!" exclaimed Wallaby, as he was in his room, looking at boxing gloves for sale over the Internet.  
  
"That was my perfect chance, but I just froze. I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Gee, Sport. Ya' don't have ta' beat yerself up."  
  
"Dad!" exclaimed the boy with embarrassment. "Knock first!"  
  
"I was about to say that there's a phone call for ya. It's a girl too," he said giving a wink.  
  
Wallaby blushed.  
  
"Ah, you have my charms sport! Here," he said giving his son the phone.  
  
His father closed the door to his room.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Wally, it's Kuki!"  
  
"Hey Kuki, what's up?"   
  
"Well, no one is home. My mom is at work, and my sister is never around anymore. I always wonder where she goes."  
  
"Ya' have a sister?"  
  
"Yeah, her name is Moshe. She's ten years old."  
  
"Maybe," thought Wallaby out loud.  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"Ask ya' sister where she goes. She may know somethin' that we don't."  
  
"Ok. I will when she gets back."  
  
Silence  
  
"Say," said Wallaby. "Wanna see a movie tonight?"  
  
"Oh! A movie! Yeah! But,"  
  
"But what?" Wallaby exclaimed worried.  
  
"I don't have any money," she said doubtfully.  
  
"Same here."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Alright then," said Wallaby. "Come watch a movie over at my place!"  
  
"Sounds like fun! Where do you live?"  
  
Wallaby gave her the address.  
  
"I'll be there in thirty minutes. Can you open da garage though? I'll be riding my bike over dere."  
  
"Sure," he said, blushing.  
  
"See you then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Wallaby hung up the phone.  
  
'Is this a date or what?' he asked himself.  
  
-------  
  
Wallaby rushed downstairs to talk to his parents who were at the kitchen. His parents were washing the dishes, having their backs face Wallaby.  
  
"Hey Mum, Dad."  
  
"Yeh' son?"  
  
"I have a friend coming over here soon. We're going to watch a movie."  
  
"Alright son," said his dad who turned around and Winked. "Is it a girl?"   
  
"Yeh'," he said a bit shyly.   
  
"A date?" asked his mom, who turned around.  
  
"I don't think so. She's got no one home, so I invited her over here."  
  
"Alright Wally," said his mom. "We'll leave ya' two alone."  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
"So, how long have you known this girl?" asked his dad.  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
They gave him a look.  
  
"But it feels as if I have known her in the past. I may have."  
  
The parents shrugged.   
  
"We'll be upstairs," his mom said, as they headed up.  
  
Wallaby smiled and cleaned up the den. He stacked up his DVD's and sat down to do some channel surfing until Kuki got there.  
  
------  
  
Ten minutes later, Wallaby heard a knock and opened the door to see Kuki.  
  
They smiled shyly at each other for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Uh," he said bashfully. "Come in. I'll close the garage."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Kuki sat down on the couch, while Wallaby went outside to close the garage. He went back in the house.  
  
"Want anything to drink?"   
  
"Sure!" she said gaily. "What do you have?"  
  
"How about a soda?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Wallaby got Kuki and himself some soda.  
  
They sat down on the couch for a minute.   
  
"What movies do you have?"   
  
Wallaby blushed. "Oh yeah. Movies! Let's see."  
  
Kuki giggled.  
  
"We have all of these," Wallaby said, giving Kuki a stack of DVD's.  
  
She skimmed though them, and laughed.  
  
"The Rainbow Monkey Movie?!"  
  
"What?! How the heck did that get in there?"  
  
"I used to LOVE rainbow monkeys! I was obsessed!"  
  
"Oh yeh'. My dad works for the rainbow monkey company. That's why we have that movie. I forgot."  
  
"Really? My mom does too! That's why I loved them so much!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
---------  
  
Wallaby and Kuki forgot about choosing a movie, and spent their time talking.  
  
"So Wally?"  
  
"Yeh'?"  
  
"Why did you want to fight that guy yesterday?"   
  
"I told ya' before. He was pissed off at Nigel for being my new friend."  
  
"But you could have talked to him instead of resorting to violence."  
  
"Erm, Kuki."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have this… anger problem." He blushed. "I get in to rage fits sometimes, and it gets out of control."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like what happened with Scott. I could have solved the problem without fighting, but that's my problem. I can't help it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeh'. My parents put me in that anger management class, but it isn't helpin'. It's making things worse. But you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know this may seem kind of weird, but."  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"But what? You can tell me!"  
  
Wallaby blushed beet red.  
  
"I'm sounding mushy here, but when I'm around you, I'm not angry. You stopped me from punching Scott yesterday. I feel relaxed when I'm around you."  
  
Kuki blushed. "I'm flattered."  
  
"There's something else I want to tell you," he said, twiddling his thumbs. "Something I didn't tell you at the park."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's about that dream I had last night. Something that I left out. Promise not to get freaked out?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Alright." He inhaled and exhaled. "In my dream, I confessed my love to you before you got decommissioned. I believe that in our past, I had a crush on you."  
  
Kuki blushed. "How did I…how did I react?"  
  
"You loved me too."  
  
Kuki smiled.  
  
"We were about to kiss, but just as we were about to, the red headed girl got to you and decommissioned you. So, we never shared a kiss."  
  
Kuki was blushing like Wallaby. They looked at each other, with their faces just inches away.  
  
"Do you want to," she said quietly. "Do you want to resume?" she asked. "Maybe I'll remember."  
  
Wallaby blushed. "Sure," he whispered. "Let's remember."  
  
They inched up to each other slowly. Just as they were about to kiss, the lights turned on. Kuki and Wallaby quickly backed away from each other.  
  
"Don't mind me," said the father. "Jus' gettin' a snack!" He laughed.  
  
Kuki and Wallaby were blushing like mad.  
  
The father got his snack, and then went over to the two kids.   
  
"So," he said eating his sandwich. "Yeh' name Kuki?"  
  
Wallaby growled  
  
"Y-yes! I'm Kuki! Kuki Sanban" she said timidly.  
  
"Sanban eh? I know a Sanban at my work."  
  
"Yeah! That's my mom. I saw a rainbow monkey DVD in your stack. Wally said that you work over there. My mom does too!"  
  
"That's funny. It's a small world!" He laughed. "Yeh' go to Wally's school eh?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm in his English class!" The blush started to fade away from the two of them.  
  
"English eh? Well ya' better help Wallaby with that. He isn't good with school. My son gets poor grades."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"And he went to boarding school. He's a read good kid though! Anyway," he said looking at the anger in his son's face. "I better go upstairs. Goodnight you two!" he said getting up.  
  
"Goodnight Mister Beetles!"  
  
Wallaby's dad headed upstairs into his room.  
  
"Boarding school?"  
  
"Yeh'. I was a problem child for a while."  
  
Kuki smiled and checked the time on the VCR. "Whoa, she exclaimed. It's 10:00! I better ride home. My mom will be home in an hour."  
  
"Alright," said Wallaby, as he walked out with her.   
  
He started blushing. She did too.  
  
"So, do you wanna?"  
  
They leaned close. Their faces inched closer and closer, and then their lips touched for the first time.  
  
Fireworks exploded in Wallaby's stomach. He felt like this before in his dream.  
  
They stopped kissing to breathe.  
  
"Whoa," said Wallaby out of breath.  
  
"Whoa is right. I think I'm starting to remember."  
  
"Yeh'. Me too."  
  
They spent ten seconds staring at each other.  
  
Wallaby snapped out of it and opened the garage. Kuki went in to get her bike, and came right out.   
  
"I'll see you later Wally!"  
  
"Yeh," he said blushing. "Ask your sister if she knows anythin'."  
  
"Alright! I'll call you if I know anything! Bye!"  
  
With that, Kuki rode off in to the streets on her way home.  
  
-------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!  
  
Scott is an actual bad guy! Cree told her sister the secret that could kill her if it got loose! Wallaby and Kuki shared their first kiss!  
  
What will happen next?!  
  
WATCH OUT FOR CHAPTER 8! 


	8. Love is in the air! Kind of

It was a Saturday morning. Nigel Uno woke up at 10AM. He turned on Saturday morning cartoons and got dressed. He groomed himself and went downstairs to eat his favorite sugar cereal.  
  
"Morning Son," said his mom, who was writing down her shopping list.  
  
"Mornin' mum," Nigel said poring his milk.  
  
They ate in silence, while the sound of the television was surrounding the room.  
  
"So what are you going to do today Nigel?" asked his mother.  
  
The fact that he was going over Lizzie's house made him cringe.  
  
"Just hanging out with some friends," he lied.  
  
"Oh Nigel," said his mom with happiness in her voice. "You have always been so popular with your friends."  
  
"Really?" he asked, not remembering. "How so?"  
  
"Well, before you were thirteen, you used to be out all of the time. You never came home, only about once a week. You always were in that treehouse of yours, with friends. I never got to know them, but I always knew there were four of them."  
  
'Four friends hmm?' thought Nigel to himself, thinking about Abigail and the others.  
  
"Your treehouse got destroyed some how."  
  
"Tree house?" he asked, dropping his spoon in the bowl.  
  
"Yes. It seemed like such a huge place. It was like your second home. Don't you remember? It was only a year ago that it was gone. It just vanished without a trace."  
  
"No mum," he said, interested at the fact that he learned something new about his past. "I don't."  
  
His mother stared at him with bewilderment. "Well, I have to get shopping. I'll see you tonight Nigel."   
  
With that, she got up and kissed him on his cheek and left the Uno residence.  
  
"Treehouse…"  
  
----------  
  
A couple of hours later, Nigel went on his bike to ride to Lizzie's house. She told him where she lived numerous times, so Nigel can make a special visit, which he never did. But today, he was going to visit her to get some questions answered.  
  
Nigel Uno rode the city streets. He was not looking forward to his visit. He can imagine her room is filled with various pictures of him. As if she was his personal stalker.   
  
Nigel shivered at the thought.  
  
He got to the residential area. The houses looked similar to each other, and the grass looked greener than usual. The air smelled fresh, and the street sounded dead.   
  
Nigel was riding slowly, thinking of what to say to his stalker.   
  
"Hey!" shouted a voice from Nigel's right side.   
  
It was no other than Abby Lincoln. She looked like she was getting out of her house, with a CD player in her hands.  
  
"Abigail!" he shouted, and then stopped.  
  
Abigail ran over to her friend. "What are you doin' here?"  
  
"I was completing my part of the mission," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Good thing I caught ya'! You don't have to go to that stupid girl's house!"  
  
Nigel smiled.  
  
Just then, Cree came out and leaned against the door. She saw Nigel and Abigail talking, which brought fear.   
  
"Abby!" shouted her sister in a loud whisper. "You and your friend better GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!"  
  
"Huh?" she asked, from a distance.  
  
"NOW!"   
  
"Oh!" she said with wide eyes. "Come on Nigel," she said grabbing his hand. "I'll tell you about it inside."  
  
He locked his bike and followed Abigail in the house.  
  
"What's this about?" Nigel asked when Abby shut the front door.  
  
"I found out a lot," said Abigail, who looked at her sister.   
  
Cree nodded with approval to tell her friend the truth.  
  
"Sit down. This will take a while."  
  
"Um, all right Abby," said the bald boy.  
  
-------  
  
"So you're telling me that the Kids Next Door is a super secret organization that we used to be a part of? Cree knew about it and finally told you yesterday? So that explains the treehouse!"  
  
"Treehouse?" asked Abigail.  
  
"Yes. Today, my mum told me that I used to live in a treehouse as if it were my second home. She also said I had four other friends living there as well. I'm starting to remember."  
  
"I remember your treehouse!" exclaimed Cree. "I almost forgot about it."  
  
"And the Delightful Children are still out there to keep us from remembering?" asked Nigel.  
  
"Yes," said Abigail. "But my sister says they are now called the Delightful Teenagers."  
  
"Yeah," said Cree with worry. "Sorry about my tone earlier. I didn't tell you this yesterday Abby, but the Delightful Teenagers threatened to kill me if I told you about your past. It was my agreement when I left. Now that they are teenagers, they have the power to kill. They said they would perform any strategy to kill me. Poison, murder, car accident, anything! You better not let this secret out to anyone else but your friends. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. We got it."  
  
"Do you know about Lizzie though?" asked Nigel to Cree.  
  
She thought for a while. "Oh yeah! Before I left the Delightful's side, I remember they threatened Lizzie as well. I heard she used to be your girlfriend."  
  
If Nigel were drinking anything, he would have spit it out.   
  
"What?! Girlfriend?!" Nigel and Abigail said in unison.   
  
Cree laughed.  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Nigel with disgust. "How could I? That's just… Whoa."  
  
Abigail gave a nauseated face. "So she knows about your past as well."  
  
"Yeah," said Cree. "Oh yeah. I remember information about Nigel now."  
  
Nigel stared at her. "What information?"  
  
"You were the team leader. Numbuh One."  
  
"I was the leader?" thought Nigel for a bit. "I'm starting to remember!" Nigel laughed. "It's coming to me! Hoagie was Numbuh Two, Kuki was Numbuh Three, Wallaby was Numbuh Four-"  
  
"And Abby was Numbuh Five," she said interrupting him.  
  
"Yeah! Wait till we tell the others!"  
  
"Just don't tell any of your other friends," said Cree. "The enemy will find out and they will come out to kill me."  
  
"We got it. We can tell the others about this tonight in the chatroom."  
  
"No!" exclaimed Cree with fright. "You can't tell them over the internet. The Delightful's can track down your conversation! You don't know how clever these kids are. Tell them all to come here. The Delightful's cannot break-in here. I can make sure!"  
  
"Alright," Nigel said a little tense. "So the Delightful's are that evil?"  
  
"Try remembering kid!" exclaimed Cree.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll look at the schools phonebook and contact the others."  
  
"Don't worry Nigel," said Abigail. "Here's Abigail's school phonebook. Call them here."  
  
"Thanks Abby," he said, going in the kitchen, looking up their numbers.  
  
Cree and Abigail went into the family room to watch television.   
  
"I see it Abby," winked Cree.  
  
Abby looked at her sister suspiciously. "See what?"  
  
"That look you give him. You're jealous." She chuckled. "You have a crush on Nigel Uno!"  
  
"Abby does not have crushes," she said in her calm tone. "Especially not on Nigel Uno."  
  
Cree smirked. "Whatever you say."  
  
-------  
  
Ten minutes later, Nigel came in the family room. Cree pressed the mute button on the television, and she and her sister looked up at the bald boy.  
  
"What's the news boss?" asked Abby.  
  
Nigel smirked at the girl. "I called the others. Wally is calling up Hoagie. We will meet up in the evening. Around 5:00."  
  
"Fine by me," said Cree.  
  
"Until then," said Nigel. "Can I stay here for the day?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
-------------  
  
Kuki hung up the phone.  
  
"Nigel must have something serious to say about the Kids Next Door. It kinda' rings a bell," said Kuki to herself.  
  
The front door opened and Kuki's sister entered. Kuki remembered that Wally asked her to ask her sister for information. The black haired girl rushed downstairs to her sister.  
  
Mushi has been very distant throughout the past year that Kuki remembered. She has a some-what bad behavior toward her big sister. She was always gone. Whenever her parents asked where she was, she wouldn't answer. Instead, she would run upstairs and shut the door of her room.  
  
"Mushi!" shouted Kuki, across the room, and ran toward her sister.  
  
"Oh hi," she said in a dead tone.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"None of your concern, TEENAGER!" Mushi said in an acute tone.  
  
"Teenager…what? Mushi!"  
  
"Yeah?!"  
  
"Did I…" she asked with a sad tone. "Did I ever hurt you?"  
  
Mushi looked up at her sister in question.  
  
"Hurt me? Yes! You DID hurt me! You became a teenager!"  
  
"I can't help it. Mushi?"  
  
"Yes Kuki?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of da Kids Next Door?" she asked, remembering what Nigel told her.  
  
Mushi's eyes widened with glee.   
  
----------  
  
"You were part of da Kids Next Door," said Mushi, happy that her sister knows. "You were Numbuh Three."  
  
"Wally told me about that. He had a dream."  
  
"I remember Wally. Numbuh Four! He loved you!" She started to laugh.  
  
Kuki blushed, thinking about last night.  
  
"But, yeah. I am a part of da Kids Next Door. I am Numbuh Three as well. They gave me dat name because I'm related to you. Dat's why I'm always gone. I'm helping da Kids Next Door."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me dis, Mushi?"  
  
"You got decommissioned and had your memory erased at thirteen. Kids Next Door tried to make sure dat the Delightful Children never got to you, by having us not saying anything about your past. You top five Kids Next Door were da Delightful's worse enemy. Your fwend's brother is on our team. Tommy…Numbuh Two. Hoagie's little brother."  
  
"I'm starting to remember him, but Mushi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you started hating me?"  
  
She glared. "You're a teenager. Kids Next Door hates teenagers."  
  
"But Mushi! I am a good teenager. I would never do anything to hurt you, or any kids. I would never turn bad!"  
  
"I guess so," she said to herself, with guilt.   
  
"I'm going to Abby's house tonight. Want to come Mushi?"  
  
"Sure!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad we aren't enemies."  
  
"We were never enemies!" exclaimed Kuki.  
  
They gave each other a hug.  
  
"Best fwends!"  
  
--------  
  
Wallaby hung up his phone. He kept on thinking about his other dream last night.  
  
-----  
  
'Why are we saving someone like Leeky Leona?!'   
  
'Why? WHY?! We are the Kids Next Door! That's what we do. We save kids!'  
  
----------  
  
Wallaby snapped out of it and decided to give his pal Hoagie a visit. He left the house and got on his bike. Wallaby rode for ten minutes until he reached Hoagie's house.  
  
Wallaby locked up his bike and went over to the entrance of the Gillian residence. He rang the doorbell.  
  
In a couple of seconds, Hoagie's mother answered.  
  
"Oh hello Wallaby! Hoagie is in the workshop. Do you want anything to eat or drink? I have some home made cookies in the kitchen."  
  
"Sure. I'll have some cookies."  
  
Mrs. Gillian led Wallaby into the kitchen. He saw Tommy at the table, eating a cookie with a glass of milk. Wallaby sat down and got a cookie.  
  
"Hey Tommy."  
  
"Hi Wally."  
  
Tommy was eleven years old. He was only two years younger than his brother Hoagie. Tommy is a genius like his brother, but wants to be an astronaut. He was starting to grow out of his baby fat, but he some what looked the same as he always has.  
  
Hoagie's mother gave Wallaby a glass of milk and left the room.  
  
"Tommy," whispered Wallaby after taking a bite of a cookie.  
  
"What?" he asked, drinking his milk.  
  
"Do you know anything about the Kids Next Door?"  
  
Tommy spit out his milk. Wallaby gave him a face.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy said, whipping his mouth.  
  
"Come on Tommy. Tell!"  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"I know you know something," he glared. "Just so you know, we are all starting to remember. I keep on having dreams! Tell me now, or else I'll tell you with my fist!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, ok, ok!" said Tommy, waving his hands in defeat. Let's go to my brother's workshop. Someone might hear us," he said with a bit of fear.  
  
Wallaby shrugged.   
  
They finished their cookies and milk and went over to the backyard. They headed over to a huge treehouse and knocked on the front door.  
  
Thirty seconds later, they heard a voice.  
  
"Password."  
  
"Chilidogs," said Wallaby.  
  
Hoagie chuckled and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Wally. Tommy? You're back already?"  
  
"Yeah," said Tommy.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Wallaby.  
  
"He went to a ca-"  
  
"I went on a," he whispered the last word. "Mission."  
  
"Mission?" laughed Hoagie. "I thought you went to a three-day space camp!"  
  
"I'll explain inside. Wallaby figured out."  
  
Hoagie gave Wallaby a questioning look.  
  
"He knows something about our past."  
  
"Come in!"   
  
Hoagie sat Wallaby and Tommy on the couch.  
  
"Hoagie?" asked Wallaby. "Remember the Kids Next Door?"  
  
Hoagie's face widened.  
  
"Numbuh Four," he pointed his finger to Wallaby. "Numbuh Two," he pointed to himself.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Tommy. "I'm Numbuh Two!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am Numbuh Two of the Kids Next Door," said Tommy. "Now that you're gone. Mushi is Numbuh Three, now that Kuki is gone."  
  
"So Kuki's sister is a Kids Next Door agent," Wallaby said to himself.  
  
Hoagie looked at his friend, then his brother. "How come you never told me about this before Tommy?"  
  
"You were decommissioned when you were thirteen. We weren't allowed to tell you. Plus, the Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane said they would kill me if I ever told you."  
  
"The Delightful Children From Down The Lane," Wally and Hoagie said at the same time.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hoagie!" Said Wallaby.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We're supposed to meet at Abigail's house tonight. They know more than we do."  
  
"Can I come? Please?" asked Hoagie.  
  
"Sure," said Wallaby. "You seem useful."  
  
Tommy gave a look. "Well I gotta do some Kids Next Door stuff. Bye!"  
  
"Come here at four Tommy."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Tommy left Hoagie's workshop.  
  
-----------  
  
Hoagie and Wallaby were talking, while Hoagie was working on his latest invention.  
  
"Hey Hoagie."  
  
"Yeah?" said Hoagie, connecting some parts to his machine.  
  
"Promise to keep this to yourself?"  
  
"Sure Wally."  
  
"Well," said Wallaby who started to blush. "I am with Kuki now."  
  
Hoagie looked up from his invention and looked at Wallaby. "Define 'with'?"  
  
"She and I kissed last night."  
  
Hoagie whistled. "You dog! Pulled a move on her eh?"  
  
"Well no. I mean sorta'. I mean…I think we liked each other back when we were in the Kids Next Door. I had a dream about it, which I didn't mention yesterday."  
  
"This is interesting. So you two are finally together. How was the kiss?" he asked, winking.  
  
Wally's eyes sparkled. "Magical…"  
  
"Ah, I know that feeling."  
  
"Ya' do? Who did you kiss?"  
  
"Well, I haven't kissed anyone yet. At least I think. I just know the feeling," Hoagie said nervously.  
  
"Odd."  
  
"Soooo," the junior pilot said smoothly. "You and Kuki gonna start dating?"  
  
"Maybe!" Wally smiled.  
  
--------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8!  
  
I won't be updating for a while. I'll be going on a vacation on Saturday and won't be back till August. That's why I didn't leave a cliffhanger thingy. Anyway, please review! 


	9. The Gruesome Fight!

Before I begin, I want to apologize for my mistake. I don't know everything about the kids next door. I just read not registerd's review and realized my mistake and I wanna apologize. I hope that this story won't ruin your perspective of KND. I have read fanfics from other shows that have traumatized me, so I know your pain people!   
  
----------------------  
  
It was 4:30 in the afternoon. Wally, Tommy, and Hoagie left Hoagie's house to get to Abby's place. They walked out to the garage. Hoagie rode on his bike. Tommy had his skateboard, and Wallaby rode on Hoagie's scooter.   
  
Hoagie, of course made these contraptions by himself, for he was a genius.  
  
They were off to the city and got many stares from the locals because of the weird vehicles they were driving off with. They then went to the residential neighborhoods. Eventually, they met up with Kuki and her sister Mushi.  
  
"Hey Mushi!" shouted Tommy, who was riding his electric skateboard.  
  
"Tommy!" shouted Mushi from a distance, who was on her bike.  
  
Wally saw Kuki and smiled. She smiled back. Hogie chuckled to himself.  
  
"Hey Kuki," waved Hoagie.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
They all rode up to Abigail's driveway and parked their vehicles. They locked them at any pole they could find. All five of them walked up to the front. Before they knocked, the door opened. They were greeted by their leader, Nigel Uno.  
  
"Hey guys," he said to them, then looked at the two ten year olds. "Who are they?"  
  
"That's my brother Tommy."  
  
"And I'm Mushi! Kuki's sister!"  
  
"So they know?" Nigel faced his eyeballs left then right  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Mushi. "We are the new Kids Next-"  
  
"Shh!"   
  
"Oops!" she blushed.  
  
"Well everyone, come on in," said Nigel moving aside, so all of his friends could go in the house.  
  
Everyone came in accept Kuki and Wally. They stood outside aside from each other.  
  
"Uh," said Wallaby blushing, looking at Kuki. "Hi."  
  
Kuki smiled at him. "Hi."  
  
He walked up to Kuki slowly, and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Wally then went back to where he was. Kuki widened her eyes at the surprising kiss.  
  
"Will you two come in so we can start this?!" shouted Abigail, who opened the front door.  
  
They were both blushing beet red and Kuki giggled.  
  
"Coming!" they said in unison.  
  
Wallaby and Kuki ran to the house and went in. They walked to the family room and saw everyone sitting, eating Mr. Lincoln's cookies. Wallaby and Kuki sat on the couch next to each other.  
  
Cree went over to her windows and shut them quickly. She also pulled down the blinds and drapes. The twenty year old also locked the front door. She turned on the lights so everyone could see each other and sat down.  
  
"Coast is clear," said Cree.  
  
"Alright," said Nigel who looked at everyone. "To start off, do you all know what our past was?"  
  
"We were the kids next door!" shouted Kuki. "And I used to be Numbuh Three!"  
  
"And our mission was to rescue kids from adults and the evil clutches of the delightful children from down the lane," said Hoagie. "And I was officially Numbuh Two of the Kids Next Door."  
  
"Now I'm Numbuh Two," said Hoagie's brother, Tommy. "Mushi is now Numbuh Three!"  
  
"Who are your teammates?" asked Wallaby to the two youngsters.  
  
"Um," said Mushi. "Sonia is Numbuh Four, Lee is Numbuh Five, and Sara is Numbuh One."  
  
"We hafta met them one time," said Abby.   
  
"You will," said Mushi. "We'll make sure of it."  
  
"What will you do about Lizzie?" asked Abigail to Nigel.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well she WAS your girlfriend."  
  
Everyone widened their eyes and laughed, except Hoagie.   
  
"Whose Lizzie?" the boy with glasses asked.  
  
"She is-" said Wallaby who started laughing again.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Nigel.  
  
They continued laughing, while Hoagie looked around confusingly.  
  
"Aren't you going to date her again?" asked Wally, who then started laughing his head off once again.  
  
Nigel looked as if there was steam coming out of his ears.   
  
"Can you all stop it? Let's continue this meeting maturely!"   
  
About a couple of minutes later, they stopped laughing their head off.  
  
"Alright," said Abigail. "You all should know that my sista' used to be our enemy. She worked with the delightful children until she graduated high school. That's when I got my memory erased."  
  
Everyone stared at Cree.  
  
"I'm on your side now," said Cree, waving her hands up.  
  
"We know that the delightful teenagers are still out there," said Tommy. "But we tend to stay away from them."  
  
"Why?" asked Hoagie.  
  
Tommy gulped. "They now use adult weapons like knifes, guns, radioactive bombs. It's too scary for a ten year old to face. The moon base wants us to never get in the delightful teenagers business. We would lose. Their weapons are too dangerous."  
  
Mushi interrupted. "When I first entered da kids next door, they killed two kids. Two innocent kids who weren't involved with us at all. Dey were fishing one day an' da delightful teenagers were thirteen at da time, so they had da power to actually kill da kids! Take deir lives away!"  
  
Mushi started to cry. Her sister held her for comfort.  
  
Nigel looked down at his shoes from where he was sitting. Under the sunglasses, he had a determined look on his face.  
  
"It is our turn," said their leader as he looked up at his team. He stood up. "I, Nigel Uno, former Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door, will put a stop to the Delightful Teenagers."  
  
Hoagie stood up with determination. "I will help you too Nigel."  
  
Kuki stood up with the look of rage on her face "Me three!"  
  
Wallaby stood up. "Me Four!"  
  
Abigail did after "Me five!"  
  
Cree walked up to them. "I, former Numbuh Eleven will help you guys."  
  
Mushi and Tommy stood up.   
  
"We will help you as much as we can guys," said Tommy. "We don't have much power, but we will gather the other three and help you put a stop to these teenagers, and Father."  
  
They all huddled up and put their hands in the middle of the circle, one on top of the other.  
  
"Alright team," said Nigel. "We're in this together no matter what. We'll put a stop to these terrible teenagers."  
  
"Yeah!" they shouted at the same time, lifting their arms up in joy.  
  
Just then, the window broke. There was a ray of light that sent everyone squinting. None other than a boy in black broke in the house.  
  
"Scott?" asked Wallaby.  
  
"You broke my window kid!" exclaimed Cree whacking the boy on the head. "Do you know how much that is gonna cost you?"  
  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed, feeling the affect of the hit. "Never mind that! I have come to put a stop to you Brats Next Door!"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Wallaby. "You're the enemy?"  
  
"Yes! I am!" he shouted with a look of evil in his eyes. "It was my plan the whole time Wally. I have been with the Delightful's a long time now. I was purposely your friend the day after you were decommissioned. I purposely made you hate other people. The day you met Hoagie. I tried to separate you. My mission was for you to not reunite with the Kids Next Door, but I see my job has failed, so I'm making it up. I am going to destroy you all!"  
  
"Wait a second!" exclaimed Nigel. "How did you know we were here?"  
  
"Hrmph! The Delightful's have awesome power. They tracked you down. Chatrooms, telephone calls. They have it all!"  
  
"Shit," whispered Cree to herself. "Everyone! Run outside!"  
  
They all ran to the front door and got out of the house. Scott went out the way he came in: through the window.   
  
They saw Scott get out of the window and he was face to face with all eight people involved with the Kids Next Door.  
  
"We fight to the finish," said Scott with a bitter tone.  
  
Nigel stepped forward but Wallaby put his arm in front of Nigel to stop him. He had rage and looked angrier than he usually was.  
  
Nigel looked at his blonde friend in question.  
  
"This is my battle Nigel. Step back," Wally said as he glared at his enemy. "He's mine."  
  
Nigel smiled at his friend. "Good luck Numbuh Four." He winked.  
  
Wally smirked.  
  
"Aww how cute," Scott said sarcastically. "The widdle friends are all getting along."  
  
"Shut the hell up Scott!" shouted Wallaby. "I have a score to settle with you!"  
  
"Wallaby Beetles. I knew this day would come."  
  
"I always had a feeling that you weren't my friend. You never treated me like one. Sure, I thought it was normal for a friend to be overprotective, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons. No wonder everyone hated me!"  
  
"Sure. Blame me and not yourself."  
  
"I have myself to blame! But I blame you as well."  
  
"Forget the talking. Let's get this thing over with. After you, I'm going to destroy all of your friends. Even that stupid girlfriend of yours."  
  
Wallaby widened his eyes. "How did you know?" he said and made an angry face. "Forget it! Let's fight!"  
  
They got into their fighting positions. Nothing was heard accept the wind. Everyone was gaping at the two boys, anticipating for the fight to begin. They all wanted Wally to win, of course.  
  
"Ready?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
They got out of their battle positions and ran. Wallaby got to Scott first and punched him in the jaw, but his so-called friend didn't feel it much. Scott attempted to punch Wallaby in the stomach, but Wally blocked it with his left arm. Scott got low on the ground and did a roundhouse, which knocked Wallaby to the ground. Scott got up from his position and pounced the blonde. He started punching his face left and right. Wally started bleeding, then got the strength to get Scott off of him.   
  
Everyone was gasping. Kuki started to tear, so her sister hugged her for support. She believed in her boyfriend though. After all, he was Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Door. He was the fighter of the team.  
  
The two fighters were a bit of distance from each other, panting.   
  
"I told ya' everything Scott," he panted. "I told ya' about my anger problem, and the crap with my parents. I realize now that I trusted the wrong person. Ya' never told me anythin' about yourself."  
  
"That," panted Scott in between words. "Was my plan." He grinned and chuckled.  
  
"Why you-"   
  
Wally ran up and uppercut Scott. He was flying up in the air. Wallaby hit is back with his elbow, sending Scott to the ground. Wally grabbed Scott by the collar and started punching him in the face and finally gave a super hard kick, sending Scott to the ground once again.  
  
Scott got up. He had a lot of blood on his face. He was panting hard. He spit out a tooth that Wallaby punched out and it went on the ground. Everyone cringed with disgust.  
  
"I knew this would happen," said Scott. "I guess I'm desperate now."   
  
Scott put his hands on his belt and took out a knife. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Wally!" shouted Kuki. "No! Don't fight! He's armed. You might get killed!"  
  
Wallaby looked at the Asian girl.  
  
"I've gotta Kuki. I'll be all right. I've gotta end this once and for all. Please believe in me."  
  
All Kuki could do was stare. Someone she just met a couple of days ago, which seemed like she knew him for years, was risking his life for her and his newfound friends. It was foolish, but at the same time admiring.  
  
Kuki snapped out of her trance. "I believe in you! We all do!"  
  
"Yeah! Do it Wally!" shouted his best friend Hoagie.  
  
"It is your job Numbuh Four!" shouted his leader Nigel.  
  
Everyone shouted his or her words of encouragement. Wallaby got ready for battle.  
  
"Well Scott. It looks like yeh' have the advantage. But I'm going to beat ya' anyway!"  
  
"Yeah? And why is that?"  
  
"Because," he said, preparing. "I'm just better than you!"  
  
With that, Wally ran and started a brawl with the enemy. Scott was jabbing his knife wherever he would, but Wally was dodging.   
  
"Ya' know Scott," he said, attempting to get a hit. "Why don't we do street fighting? You're cheating."  
  
"Kiddo," he said jabbing. "There aren't any rules."  
  
With that, he stabbed his friend in the arm. Wallaby groaned and fell on the ground. There was blood pouring out slowly.  
  
"Wally!" shouted Kuki, running to him, as well as everyone else.  
  
"Don't come near! This is MY battle."  
  
Wallaby tore a piece of his sweater and wrapped it around his wound as a bandaid. He got up and went right back into battle.  
  
They kept on punching and kicking for minutes. Wally was flipping, dodging his attacks.   
  
Eventually, he punched Scott in the stomach and grabbed a hold of his arm. He knocked the knife off of his hand, flying to the ground. Everyone was shouting with joy.   
  
"Someone get that knife!" shouted a beaten-up Wally.   
  
Abby ran to the battle scene and grabbed the knife.  
  
"Now to teach ya' a lesson."  
  
Wally kept on punching Scott in the face, as well as other parts of his body. They were doing true street brawling.   
  
Wally thought of all of the terrible things Scott did to him. How Scott just stood there when Wally was in trouble. Willy was the only one who stood right by Wallaby back in middle school. Scott always ditched the blonde boy. He was never there for Wally when he needed him.   
  
With this in thought, he gave his last punch, which left Scott falling on the ground unconscious.  
  
Everyone shouted with joy. They ran over to Wallaby. Kuki and Mushi gave him a giant hug. Everyone else praised the boy on his mission well done.  
  
"Good job Numbuh Four," said Nigel.  
  
"Yeah," said Abigail. "You did great!"  
  
"I'm proud of you buddy," said Hoagie.  
  
"Yeah kid," said Cree roughing up his short hair. "I knew you had it in you."  
  
"Thanks everyone. Now," he said walking up to Scott. "What to do with him."  
  
"We'll wait till he wakes up to talk. He'll know where the Delightful Teenagers are," said Nigel.  
  
With that, they carried Scott and sat him on a chair. They tied him up as well, incase he would want to escape.  
  
"He still has to pay for the window," said Cree with disappointment. "Dad is going to go crazy when he sees this."  
  
"I don't think so," said Abby chuckling. "I bet he won't notice it."  
  
The two sisters laughed.  
  
"I think you're right!"  
  
--------  
  
Two hours have passed. Wally was having his wounds taken care of by all of the girls. Nigel, Hoagie, and Tommy were talking about their strategy.  
  
"I can always get my team to help you guys out with the Delightful Teenagers."  
  
"I wish you could," said Nigel. "But it's too risky. You guys are too young to face guns and other weapons of mass destruction."  
  
"But we have the armor!"  
  
"Armor you say?" asked Nigel.  
  
"Don't you remember being in the Kids Next Door?"  
  
Hoagie gave his brother a look.   
  
"We have the machines! We have weapons! We have the protection against weapons. That's what armor is for!"  
  
"But those weapons are baby weapons compared to the real weapons that the Delightful's have," said Hoagie.  
  
"Why don't we just use the real weapons?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Wally from a distance, who was overhearing their conversation. "If we use the same weapons they do, we'll be just like them! Why do you think I didn't use that knife when I had the chance?"  
  
"For once, Wally is smart," said Hoagie to himself. Nigel silently chuckled.  
  
"I heard that!"   
  
"Then how will we win?" asked Mushi.  
  
"We have no choice but to use the Kids Next Door weapons," said Nigel. "You never know. They may have improved the technology."  
  
"Yeah," said Hoagie. "Tommy and I can build our own weapons! We can make them as strong as the Delightful Teenager's weapons."  
  
"Good idea Hoagie," said Cree.  
  
They heard a shout in the other room. It was no other than Scott. The three guys walked to the room. They opened the door and saw Scott.  
  
"Come on," said Hoagie. "Let's push you out of here."  
  
"You damn right better get me out of this room!"  
  
"Well!" shouted the boy wearing glasses. "If you're going to have that attitude towards me, then I won't help you at all!"  
  
Everyone else walked in the room Scott was in.  
  
"I can't believe you wanted to hurt us Scott," said Kuki. "Don't you know what side you're on? Or what the delightful children have done? They have killed kids!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Abigail. "They are taking lives away from innocent kids! What have the kids ever done to you? What has Wally done to you? You were going to kill him!"   
  
Scott had a look of realization and worry. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance Wallaby? You had the knife."  
  
"I have my pride Scott. I will never use weapons like that. I will never kill anyone. It's just wrong."  
  
"What do you have to say to that Scott?" said Abigail sharply.  
  
"I," he said with defeat. "I don't know. I just don't know!" He started to cry.  
  
Abigail glared at the boy. "You think about it. We'll give you time."  
  
Abigail untied Scott.  
  
"I'm trusting you. You better not escape."  
  
Scott gave an uneasy smile.  
  
With that, they all left the small room that Scott was occupying, for him to think things straight.  
  
--------  
  
"I think we gave it to him pretty hard," said Mushi, while they were all eating dinner together. They had pizza delivered to them.  
  
"No," said Cree. "We told him the truth. He just has to think about it."  
  
"Alright then," said Mushi in a low tone, nibbling on her pizza.  
  
-------------  
  
An hour later, Scott came out of his room. He looked very gloomy. He was looking at his shoes. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Scott looked up at them. "I made my decision."  
  
Mushi cocked her head.  
  
"I'm leaving the Delightful Teenagers."  
  
Abigail smiled. "Abby knew you would do the right thing."  
  
"Agreed," said Nigel.  
  
A bandaged up Wally smiled.  
  
"Can I have some of that pizza? I'm starved."  
  
Everyone chuckled.   
  
"I've got a plan," said Nigel. "How about Scott goes over to the Delightful's house and tells them the Kids Next Door are coming out to get them."  
  
"But I quit being in the Delightful's side!"  
  
"Pretend you're still with them," said Wallaby. "It'll work."  
  
"I guess so," he said a bit worried. "But you have to remember how much more advanced they are. More advanced than back when you were in the Kids Next Door."  
  
"Right," said Nigel.  
  
----------------  
  
They ate their pizza and talked about stuff that normal kids talked about.  
  
"So," said Cree. "Nigel."  
  
Nigel looked at her.  
  
"Do you have a thing for my sister Abby?"  
  
Everyone widened his or her eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked, cocking his head. "No. I don't."  
  
"What? But. I thought."  
  
"Huh?" asked the leader.  
  
"Abby! You have a thing for Nigel, right? I can tell!"  
  
"Uh," she said blankly. "No I don't. I already told you. You don't know me Cree," Abby said sticking out her tongue. "This must be embarrassing Cree!"  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Nah, Nigel is like a brother."  
  
Nigel smiled at Abby. "I remember in the past how we treated each other. We were like best friends. Like siblings."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well we all know the two love birds in here!" said Mushi.  
  
Everyone grinned at Kuki and Wally.  
  
"Us?" The couple said at the same time blushing.  
  
"I remember that time," said Hoagie. "We were at the beach and that Sandy guy was going to marry you. I remember Wally's reaction. He was so crushed!"  
  
"Really?" asked Kuki.  
  
Wallaby grumbled, remembering.  
  
"After all," said Abigail. "He DID rescue you!"  
  
"Awww! I remember. Thank you Wally!" she said hugging him tightly.  
  
Wally grumbled for show, but on the inside, he was quite happy.  
  
"Sandy and I went out!" said Mushi. "But we broke up. He turned out to be a jerk, destroying all of my rainbow monkeys. He was just jealous!"  
  
Cree smiled.  
  
From across the room, someone was smiling at the twenty-year-old girl. It was no other than Hoagie Gillian.   
  
Yes, Hoagie was starting to remember his crush on Cree back when he was young. It was still there. He started to show goo-goo eyes for the girl. No one noticed.  
  
-------------  
  
It was 9:00pm and everyone decided to leave, for they had a long journey back to their houses.   
  
"Sorry about my sister's behavior," said Abby to Nigel.  
  
"Oh it's all right," he said, touching her shoulder. They gave a friendly hug.  
  
"See ya Monday Nigel."  
  
"Bye Abby," he said, going to his bike. He was the first one to leave.  
  
"Hoagie," whispered Wallaby. "Would you mind letting me borrow this tonight?"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, I, uh," he said blushing. "I wanna take Kuki somewhere."  
  
Hoagie winked at his friend. "Sure thing buddy."  
  
"Thanks!" exclaimed Wally as he ran to his borrowed scooter.   
  
He walked up to Kuki.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi Wally!"  
  
"Do you want to uh," he said. "Go somewhere?"  
  
"Sure!" she exclaimed. "But what about Mushi?"  
  
"I'll take her home!" shouted Hoagie.  
  
"I'll tell them where to go!" said Mushi on her bike.  
  
"Alright," said Kuki. "See you when I get home!"  
  
"Have fun, bye!" said Mushi as she rode off with Tommy and Hoagie.  
  
Kuki smiled.  
  
"You have fun lovebirds," Abby said teasingly.  
  
Wallaby growled.  
  
Scott went up to Wallaby.   
  
"I'm so sorry man," he said ashamed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The fight, me betraying you so many times. I'm sorry. I stabbed you!"  
  
Wallaby smiled. He punched Scott lightly on the face.  
  
"That hurt!" his friend exclaimed.   
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Well I have to go, bye Abby! Bye Scott!"  
  
"Bye Wally. Bye Kuki! Have fun!" said Abby.  
  
The two lovebirds left for their date, while Scott and Abby were left alone  
  
--------------------  
  
End of chapter! Sorry if the fight scene is so crappy. I have never done one before, so this is my first! Um, sorry about the mistake, and I didn't make Nigel and Abby a couple if that's what you were suspecting. I'm cool that way :P Please review!  
  
Next chapter: The date! 


	10. Horray! The date!

Wally and Kuki were riding on the neighborhood streets. It was 9:30pm, and the surroundings were quiet. The only thing that was heard was the sound of Kuki's Bike and Wally's borrowed scooter.  
  
Wally was silently wincing in pain. He was still injured from his fight today. Wally had a bruised eye and slightly swollen cheeks. They were barely noticeable.  
  
"Do you want to ride on my bike with me?" asked Kuki.  
  
Wally looked at her. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem too hurt to ride dat scooter. I can see you're in pain." She winked. "A girl knows."  
  
Wally stopped. "Ah," he gave a sweet smile. "You win."  
  
The blonde put away his scooter and put the strap over his shoulders. He went on Kuki's bike and stood where the wheels were. The wheels had poles so a friend could ride in the back.  
  
He put his hands on her hips and blushed. Kuki winced for a second but got comfortable.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeh'."  
  
They rode in to the night.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Kuki.  
  
"I dunno," said Wally. "How about the point?"  
  
"Alright, but I don't have any money for skates."  
  
The Australian suddenly remembered about the skating rink.  
  
"Oh yeh'! They have a skating rink! I forgot!"  
  
Kuki stopped the bike and widened her eyes. She turned around and looked at him. She glared.  
  
"What do you mean you forgot? You weren't planning ANYTING were you?" She had her fist up.  
  
Wallaby gave a nervous laugh and waved his hands for mercy. "No! No! I wasn't gonna do somethin'! I would neva'!"  
  
"Ok!" she said, grinning widely.  
  
Wally gave a surprised face, considering how quick her moods change.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't have any money either."  
  
Kuki smiled. "Then let's go up to look at da city!"  
  
"Alright. Sure."  
  
--------------  
  
They rode to the city and then up the mountain. The couple saw a lot of cars parked at the point. They even saw a couple with kids making out.  
  
"Yuck!" said Wally, looking at the cars with people kissing.  
  
"What do you mean yuck? I think it's romantic," the Asian girl said, as she was going into a dream world.  
  
"I just don't like to see others kissing like that. It makes me sick!"  
  
"Well," Kuki said blushing. "We haven't made out yet. We just shared a kiss."  
  
Wallaby blushed as red as a tomato. "Well," he said in a cracked voice. "Well I...I-I-"  
  
Kuki giggled.  
  
Wallaby wrapped his arms around Kuki's shoulders and put his chin on top of her head.  
  
"All because I don't like to see it doesn't mean I don't want to do it."  
  
Kuki widened her eyes and was silent. She enjoyed feeling his warmth as she rode up to the point.  
  
------------------  
  
While they were riding, Kuki started to pant. It was a good workout riding to the top. Wallaby noticed this.  
  
"Kuki, do ya' want me ta' take over?"  
  
She panted in-between words. "No, it's ok."  
  
"Are ya' sure?"  
  
"You're the one in pain silly!"  
  
Wally had a struck of guilt.  
  
"Stop the bike right now, I'm taking over. I'm all betta'."  
  
"No!"  
  
"C'mon Kuki. I'll jump off the bike if you don't!"  
  
She gave a tisk. "Fine, you win."  
  
Kuki stopped the bike and had Wallaby take over. She went to the back of the bike and got a grip of his hips.  
  
They got to the top of the mountain within five minutes. Wally and Kuki got off of Kuki's bike.  
  
"That's it," Wally said panting. "The moment I can, I'm going to get my license!"  
  
"Yay! Then you can take me driving in your car!" she said enthusiastically, like she did when she was in the Kids Next Door.  
  
Wally smiled. He went over to her and rouged up her hair.  
  
She smiled and straightened it when he let go.  
  
The couple went over to a rail, which gave a view of the city. For a minute they just sat there gaping at the scenery.  
  
Kuki looked at her boyfriends face. "Scott really beat you bad, huh?" she said, touching his cheek.  
  
She felt his cheek getting warm.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeh'," he looked at her. It's no big deal.  
  
"It sure looks like it," she said, still touching his cheek.  
  
She lightly took off a part of the Band-Aid from Wally's cheek.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry. It's just so tempting to take off a Band-Aid! You don't even need it anymore. Da cut is going away."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"I've noticed dat your anger problem isn't occurring as much."  
  
"Really," he said thinking. "Yeh'! I've noticed that too."  
  
"I think dat back when you were in da Kids Next Door, your anger problem wasn't as bad as it is now. Now dat you're back wit us, you seem more calm!"  
  
'It's mostly because of you Kuki,' thought the injured blonde.  
  
He gave her a wide smile.  
  
Kuki cocked her head. "What is it?"  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
Wally reached out his arm and put it over her shoulder. She leaned on him.  
  
They were in silence as they were watching the city. Kuki was the one who broke it.  
  
"I was worried about you today."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Da fight. You have no idea how worried I was. I thought you were going to be killed. Thank goodness Scott is on our side now."  
  
"Yeh'. And we now have to fight the Delightful Teenagers. I seriously think our teachers are workin' for the Delightful's."  
  
"You tink?"  
  
"Well, it's all starting to come back to me."  
  
Kuki got off from Wally and looked at him. He let go of Kuki's shoulder.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Our missions an' all. There was this one time I snuck into a rated R movie, and it was full of adults plotting to get rid of the Kids Next Door."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"When you saw the Rainbow Monkey Movie." Wally laughed.  
  
Kuki whacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow! What's that for?!" he said, rubbing the spot.  
  
"Don't make fun of rainbow monkeys!"  
  
Wally sighed. "I neva' liked them. You're the crazy one who was obsessed." He laughed again.  
  
"Hrmph!"  
  
Kuki had her arms crossed and her eyes closed with irritation.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry!"  
  
She opened an eye. "Sorry huh? Well sorry isn't gonna cut it!" She closed the eye.  
  
"What? But I said I'm sorry!"  
  
Kuki was silent.  
  
Wally smirked. He dipped down right under Kuki's chin, swooped up to her level and kissed her on the lips.  
  
She shot open her eyes and smiled to the kiss.  
  
Wally felt as if there were fireworks exploding. It was a tingling sensation that sent chills down his spine, but in a good way of course. The fourteen year old stopped the kiss to take a breath.  
  
"How about that?"  
  
She felt like she melted in to a blob. "I forgive you," she said lazily.  
  
Wally felt the tight knot in his stomach, which made him skip a beat.  
  
"I suddenly remember somethin'!" exclaimed the blonde.  
  
"You mean back when we were in da Kids Next Door?"  
  
"Yeh'! This girl. She was in my dream. The dream with us," he blushed. "You know."  
  
Kuki stiffened herself and grinned. "So who is she?"  
  
"Numbuh eighty-six. Her name is Franny. Unfortunately, I'm starting to remember her well. The girl had red hair and had an Irish accent. She was sexist towards boys, and always belittled us." Wally noticed Kuki's confused face. "Try to remember her Numbuh Three- I mean Kuki."  
  
Kuki thought hard. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her hair, as if someone was pulling it.  
  
"Ow!" She rubbed the pain away.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I-I remember vaguely. She was pulling my hair for some reason. Did she hate me?"  
  
"No, she didn't. She didn't hate girls. I think she was jealous of us. She saw us together the day you were decommissioned."  
  
"How do you know all of this Wally?"  
  
"I uh, I have dreams. I don't know how. Do you have dreams?"  
  
Kuki was in a daze.  
  
"Kuki?"  
  
No response.  
  
He went up to her and waved his hands in front of her. "Earth to Kuki!"  
  
"I am going to erase your memories extra hard so you don't remember your 'precious' memories of Numbuh Four," she said in a very monotone voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And just so you can suffer," she paused to think. "I'm going to have him remember bits and pieces of the Kids Next Door."  
  
"What are you talking about Kuki?"  
  
She looked up at her boyfriend. "That's what she said to me on the ship. On the way to the Moonbase."  
  
"So Numbuh Eight-six made sure I had these dreams?"  
  
"Just so you can remember her."  
  
The boy smiled. "If I eva' see her, I'll sure thank her!" Wally started to laugh.  
  
Kuki looked discontent and interrupted his laughing session. "Wally?"  
  
He stopped. "Yeh'?" the green-eyed boy cocked his head.  
  
"You don't," she paused. "You don't like her in that way. Do you?"  
  
Wally gave a questioning look then smiled. He roughed up her hair. She grinned.  
  
"Kuki. You're the only one for me."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Of course! Don't go thinking that! Don't even assume it. I've loved you from the moment we were in the treehouse."  
  
She started to tear.  
  
"I know there are girls who admire me for my good looks and charms," he said in a cocky tone, which he didn't mean.  
  
Kuki growled.  
  
Wally pointed to her with his index finger and gave a wink. "But YOU are the only one," he pointed to himself. "For ME."  
  
Kuki gasped. "Dat's da nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"  
  
With that, she pounced her boyfriend and gave him a tight squeeze.  
  
"Alright, alright," he said in a choked voice. "Just don't expect me bein' all mushy n' stuff again. This is a one time thing!"  
  
"Awww! You're so sweet!"  
  
Kuki let go of her grasp for the boy.  
  
Wally noticed how much of his anger has lifted off of him. He didn't feel the need to beat up anyone for the hell of it. Kuki seemed like his other half, even though they have been going out for a very short time.  
  
"Oh!" shouted the black haired girl.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your eye! It turned purple. We need to get back home and treat that eye!"  
  
Wally didn't notice his eye. He reached up with his finger to poke it.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What are you crazy?! Don't do dat! That'll hurt da eye even more! Let's go treat dat ding!"  
  
With that, Kuki grabbed Wally's hand and got back on her bike. Wally went on the scooter, considering the whole ride home was downhill.  
  
-------------  
  
In a matter of fifteen minutes, they reached Wally's house. Wally opened the front door and they went in.  
  
"Shh. Ya' don't wanna wake up my parents."  
  
Kuki nodded.  
  
"Sit on the couch," whispered Kuki. "I'll get you some ice."  
  
"It's in the freezer."  
  
Kuki gave him a blank look. "No kidding."  
  
Wally grinned with embarrassment, knowing he said something foolish.  
  
In no time, Kuki got the ice and put it on his eye.  
  
Wally gasped out loud. "Cold!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Oops!" he whispered. "I said that a bit too loud."  
  
"Well it's 11:30. I better get home."  
  
"Alright Kuki. I'll see you Monday then."  
  
"Yeah. See you Monday."  
  
With that, she kissed him on the left cheek. He blushed.  
  
Kuki dashed to the front door and looked back. "Bye, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" said Wally, putting his left hand on his cheek.  
  
Kuki lightly shut the door.  
  
"What a day..."  
  
----------  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10! Whew, this took a while to do, considering I am sick. Blah! Curse you sore throat in the summer time!  
  
Anyway please review! Next chapter stars the two people we left off with (Scott and Abby) AND MORE! 


	11. A Special Visit

"They sure make a cute couple, don't they?" said Abigail Lincoln as she and Scott were going inside the house.  
  
"I guess so," muttered Scott.  
  
Abigail shut the front door and gave him a look. "You ok?"  
  
He looked at her. "Yeah. I mean it's a lot to digest. The news I mean. I didn't know the Delightfuls' were this horrible."  
  
"Then why the heck did you join their side anyway?"  
  
"You're going to hate me for saying this Abby."  
  
She glared at him. "Abigail."  
  
He looked nervous. "Right. Abigail. Well, I don't like children."  
  
Abigail muttered. "That doesn't mean ya' hafta hurt them."  
  
"I know. It's just-"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
His bottled rage came out. "They think they are gods gift to the world! Kids think they have the right to tease and do whatever they want! All because someone is different, they mock and pick on others!"  
  
Abby cocked her head. "So you're basically saying that you have been teased in elementary school."  
  
Scott slouched. "Yeah. That's why I got sent to boarding school. My parents thought I was a bad kid all because I fought back one day. The one-day I fought back, I got sent to a boarding school. That's when I started to hate kids. All kids."  
  
"Abigail's just got one question."  
  
The boy looked at her.  
  
"How did you join the Delightful's side?"  
  
"Well, when I was in sixth grade, I got a letter in the mail. They knew I was suffering. Getting beaten up and teased for countless days. I responded to the letter and got trained by Father's army to get even with kids; especially the Kids Next Door. Thing is, I didn't know the Delightful Children were KILLING kids. I thought they were teaching kids a lesson to stop picking on others. At least." Pause. "That's what they told me."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah. I feel guilt stricken now."  
  
Abby put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be. You didn't know any better. Now ya' know that the Delightful Children are evil and the Kids Next Door are good. We need to put a stop to them!"  
  
"Thanks for understanding Abigail."  
  
She smirked. "Call me Abby."  
  
He smiled showing his teeth, knowing they were now friends. "Thanks Abby."  
  
--------------  
  
It was Sunday Morning. Nigel was doing his homework. Like any smart student, he got his homework over with on Sunday.  
  
The leader heard the phone ring but ignored it. He knew his mom would answer the call, just like she always does.  
  
"Nigel! Telephone!"  
  
Nigel shook his head from the homework trance he was in.  
  
"Alright mother!"  
  
Nigel got up from his chair and went in the hallway.  
  
"Hello?" said Nigel.  
  
"Nigel! It's me Scott."  
  
"Scott? How did you get my number?"  
  
"From Wally. But never mind that! This is an emergency."  
  
Nigel gave a concerned face. "What is it?"  
  
"The Delightful's gave a call. They want to know my status report."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"They want to know if I got rid of you guys or not. They expect a visit from me this afternoon. What do I say! Help me boss!"  
  
'Boss?' thought Nigel, but let it pass. "Hmm, let me think."  
  
"Hurry!" said Scott with fear in his voice. "They might trace this call!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Um, tell the Delightful's that you wore us down, but we'll be back for them."  
  
"Alright. I'll tell them that."  
  
"Oh, and Scott."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want any backup? We can always help."  
  
"It's alright. They will notice you guys anyway."  
  
"And one more thing."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"This may sound dumb, but are our teachers with the Delightful's?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"You think well Nigel. The teachers are out to get you guys as well. I'll tell you about it later! They might trace this call. Bye!"  
  
Nigel was about to say his goodbye, but it was too late. He hung up.  
  
The bald boy hung up and dialed a number.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
-----------------  
  
It was the afternoon. Scott rode on his bike to the Delightful Teenagers' house. He was nervous, for they might figure him out. Scott was a good liar though. Being in boarding school taught him well, as well as Father's training.  
  
The black haired boy got off of his bike when he reached the Delightfuls' mansion. He was quivering but snapped out of it.  
  
He rang the bell.  
  
The videophone turned on. "Good afternoon Scott," they said in unison.  
  
Scott put on a wicked face. "I have come with information."  
  
"We know Scott." They started to cackle.  
  
The gate opened and Scott took slow paced steps. He reached the front in a matter of a couple of minutes. The boy didn't bother knocking. They opened the door for him.  
  
"Come in Scott."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Little did they all know, someone from a distance was spying.  
  
----------  
  
"You did well Scott," said the Delightfuls. "Now they know who their enemy is."  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
They looked a bit irritated. "You wore them out, so we can plan for when they finally encounter us."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Father will be pleased that we can get rid of them once and for all, so we can get rid of even more children."  
  
The boy didn't know what to say.  
  
"But we're disappointed in you Scott."  
  
Scott looked at them questioningly.  
  
"We heard your conversation with Nigel Uno this morning."  
  
Scott widened his eyes.  
  
"How could you betray us after all we did for you. You hate children!"  
  
"Not enough to KILL them!"  
  
With that, Scott got up and ran as fast as he could, but got stopped by a flaming knight.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
"There's no point in escaping Scott. We got you surrounded.  
  
Most of the schoolteachers at his school, and the flaming knight surrounded Scott.  
  
"You have failed us," said the PE teacher, carrying him.  
  
Just then, someone broke in through the window. The girl wore a black ninja suit, purposely being camouflaged. She flipped and landed on the floor.  
  
"Not so fast Delightful Chumps!"  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't no other than ex-Numbuh Five of the Kids Next Door."  
  
"You all better let him go!"  
  
"Or else what?" shouted a math teacher.  
  
"Or else, you'll get THIS!"  
  
Abby kicked the math teacher, sending him unconscious.  
  
Scott kept on budging until the PE teacher lost grasp of the boy. The black haired boy uppercut the teacher and kicked him, sending him slamming in to the wall.  
  
"I'm not that easy to knock out," the PE said, getting up. "After all, I teach physical education!"  
  
He ran towards Scott.  
  
"Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a fight," said Abby.  
  
"I hear ya'."  
  
Scott and the PE teacher were dueling street style. Scott was still weak, on the count of yesterday's battle with Wally. Just as Scott looked like the one who was winning, the Biology teacher of the school joined in. She was strong and masculine, looking like she had joined the Army one time in her life.  
  
Abby was busy with the Anger Management teacher.  
  
"I knew you were with the Delightful Teenagers!" exclaimed the girl in the red cap.  
  
"Oh," she said sarcastically. "Was I THAT obvious?"  
  
"Hrmph! Bring it on lady!"  
  
"How dare you call me a lady. I am too young to be called that!"  
  
With that, Abby ran to her and they started to fight.  
  
Both fights went on. Scott and Abby were out-numbered. With Scott, it ended up being four versus one: the PE teacher, Match teacher, Biology teacher, and another Science teacher.  
  
With Abby, it was five versus one. It was a good thing Abby remembered her martial arts and spying skills. She wants to be a spy for a top-secret organization when she graduates. Abigail was fighting an English teacher, History teacher, a track coach, and a tennis coach.  
  
"I was the one who put you in that Anger Management class," said the Tennis coach.  
  
"I knew it was a mistake!" shouted Abby, who punched the teacher in the jaw. "I signed up for tennis!"  
  
The tennis teacher groaned with pain.  
  
----------------  
  
They were winning the battle. The two teenagers were tired though.  
  
"I believe this is enough," said the Delightful Teenagers. "Bring in plan B."  
  
The adults nodded and took out their knives and guns.  
  
"Holy crap!" shouted Abby.  
  
"I knew they would do this," Scott said to himself.  
  
Abby and Scott tried running out the window, but were stopped by two flaming knights. They carried them and brought the two teenagers down to the dungeon.  
  
"Let us go! Let us go!" shouted Abby with all her might, budging like crazy. 'My skills must be getting worse. I would have escaped if I were still in the Kids Next Door,' she thought.  
  
The two knights put Scott and Abby on chains and cuffs that connected to the dungeon walls. Their wrists and ankles were cuffed to the wall, thus not having the ability to move at all.  
  
"Good job flaming knights," said the Delightfuls'. "You may leave now."  
  
The Knights saluted and left.  
  
"We'll be back for you two," they said once again in harmony.  
  
The Delightful Teenagers left the Dungeon and closed the doors.  
  
"So," said Abigail. "What now?"  
  
"Well," said Scott. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"You dumbass! Forget your bladder! We need to get out of here!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll think of something. I'm known for getting out of traps like these.  
  
Pause.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
She faced her head to him. "What is it?"  
  
"How did you know to come here? Why did you even bother?"  
  
She cringed her teeth. "First of all, we're a team. Nigel called me to help you with backup. I was second of command of the Kids Next Door. I was the spy! This is my job. I wanted to help you! Don't go thinking that Nigel made me. I didn't have to do this, you know."  
  
"So basically, you have the hots for me," smirked Scott.  
  
"Don't even count on it! I want to get rid of these Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane, just as much as any other person."  
  
"So basically, you have the hots for me," repeated Scott.  
  
"Argh! Forget it kid!"  
  
The boy started to laugh. "I still have to pee, you know."  
  
Abby sighed with annoyance.  
  
--------------  
  
Within fifteen minutes, the Delightful Teenagers came in the dungeon.  
  
"Hey guys?" said Scott.  
  
"What is it fool?"  
  
"I have to pee! Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"No. Go in your pants if you have to."  
  
Scott moaned with agony. "Please! I've been holding it for about an hour now. I have to pee!"  
  
"Silence! Or else we'll have to kill you with our advance weaponry."  
  
"Alright, alright. You guys win," he grinned with defeat.  
  
Abby snickered.  
  
"You two are going to call someone for us," the Delightfuls' said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked the girl with the red cap.  
  
"We made a video phone, just like your friend Hoagie Gillian."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Scott.  
  
"You're going to give him a call, and tell him that you are trapped here in our dungeon."  
  
"So basically, we're your hostages," said Abby.  
  
"Correct Abigail."  
  
"Hoagie is going to get all of your friends rounded up, so we can have our last battle once and for all!"  
  
"This is a good idea," whispered Scott.  
  
"Shut up kid! Don't encourage these Delightful chumps."  
  
"Oh, but you know very well Scott is right."  
  
Abby cringed her teeth. "Let's just do the damn call already. How did you get his number anyway?"  
  
"Advanced technology," Scott and the Delightful Teenagers said at the same time.  
  
Abigail moaned.  
  
The Delightful's set up the video phone and faced it towards Abigail and Scott. They dialed the number and got an answer.  
  
"Hello?" said Hoagie, cocking his head, for he was the only one who owned a videophone.  
  
"Hello Hoagie Gillian. Do we look familiar?"  
  
Hoagie gave a gasp. "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane."  
  
"Now we're the Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane."  
  
"What do you guys want?"  
  
"How about you say hello to your two friends?"  
  
"Hoagie!" shouted a distant voice on the videophone.  
  
"Abigail?"  
  
The Delightfuls' moved out of the way, so Hoagie can see Scott and Abigail prisoner.  
  
"Hoagie!" shouted Scott and Abigail.  
  
"The Delightfuls' got us!" shouted Scott.  
  
"Yeah! And they want to battle us one last time. Get the team together and come to the Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lanes' mansion!"  
  
"Where do they live?"  
  
"Down the lane!" shouted Scott. "Help us! We're trapped like fools here. AND I HAVE TO PEE!"  
  
"Shut up Scott!" exclaimed Abigail. "Hurry Hoagie. You're our last hope!"  
  
"Right, I'm on it. Delightful Dorks, we're out to get you!"  
  
"We're looking forward to it Hoagie P. Gillian."  
  
With that, they hung up.  
  
"Can I PLEASE go to the bathroom?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Awww!"  
  
----------------  
  
Hoagie ran out of his workshop and ran to his house.  
  
"Tommy!" exclaimed Hoagie, as he ran up the stairs. "TOMMY!"  
  
Tommy went out of his bedroom. "What is it Hoagie?"  
  
"The Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane got Scott and Abby! Get your team ready! Hurry!"  
  
"Right! I'm on it Hoagie."  
  
With that, Hoagie ran to his telephone to call up the former Kids Next Door.  
  
----------  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11!  
  
Chapter 12 is coming soon. Please review! 


	12. Goodbye Delightful Chumps!

Hoagie dialed his friend Nigel and got an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Nigel! The Delightful Teenagers and Father have captured Abby and Scott. Come to my house now!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Hoagie hung up and dialed up Wally, Cree, and Kuki.  
  
---------  
  
In a matter of ten minutes, all three of the former top five Kids Next Door members were at Hoagie's house, plus Cree. Hoagie let his friends in his house and they ran to Hoagie's workshop.  
  
"What do you mean Abby and Scott got caught?" said Cree, with a worried tone.  
  
"I got a call from the Delightful's. Scott and Abby are held hostage. The Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane said they want a final battle. We all better get suited up. I stayed up all night and worked all day today on making our armor and weapons."  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Kuki. "I can't believe Dey got caught. Dey must be getting tortured right now." Kuki gave a raged face. "Let's get 'em!"  
  
Hoagie gave his friends their armor and weapons. He showed them how to use the artillery.  
  
They were all ready to go, but Hoagie stopped them.  
  
"We have to see how my brother is doing with the Kids Next Door."  
  
The boy dialed his brother's Kids Next Door special telecommunicator. Nigel, Wally, and Kuki looked at the phone with awe, trying to remember that they had one when they were in the Kids Next Door.  
  
"Hello?" said Tommy on the other line.  
  
"It's Hoagie. How's it going with the help?"  
  
"I'm on my way to the Kids Next Door Moon Base, contacting the other Sectors. They should agree to fight this battle. They'll know that you guys need all the help you can get."  
  
"Thanks Tommy. Be careful."  
  
"You too Hoagie."  
  
END TRANSMISSION  
  
"Well guys, are you ready?" said the team leader.  
  
"Let's get rid of these Delightful chumps once and for all," Wallaby said.  
  
They went outside to Hoagie's backyard. The boy put on unique pilot goggles and went into his special garage. Everyone was looking at each other in question, not knowing what was prepared for them. In about a minute, they felt a vibration on the ground. Kuki grasped on to Wally's arm, for she was frightened. None of them knew what to expect. They all heard the garage open and gasped. Hoagie came out with his homemade airplane.  
  
"How do you like my plane?"  
  
"Whoa," gasped Nigel and Cree.  
  
"What are you guys waiting for? Hop on!"  
  
The group went aboard the airplane. Hoagie gave a smirk and started the engines. The group went up flying in the air.  
  
"It'll take us twenty minutes to reach the Delightful Teenagers' mansion. I'll bet you Father is there with them."  
  
"I hope my sister and Scott are alright…"  
  
Tommy picked up his other team members in his sector. Numbuhs' one through five were all on the shuttle.  
  
"So the Delightful Teenagers are now torturing your friends?" said Numbuh One, AKA Sara in her Russian accent.  
  
"Yeah and we gotta rescue them!" exclaimed Tommy.  
  
"Do you think Moonbase will even help us?" asked Sonia, AKA Numbuh four.  
  
"Let's hope they will. They should. After all, the Kids Next Door saves kids, and the Delightful Jerks and Father are killing children."  
  
"Coooool," said Numbuh five, AKA Lee.  
  
"No!" everyone shouted. "Not cool!"  
  
"Oops," he grinned.  
-  
The top five Kids Next Door members got to the Moon base. Their security people, Numbuhs Forty-four and Forty-Five welcomed them.  
  
Numbuhs Forty-four and Forty-five were told about the situation and were immediately greeted by the great one, Numbuh 242.  
  
She was on the phone with an important situation about the schools giving shorter recesses. As soon as she saw one of her sectors, Numbuh 242 hung up.  
  
"Oh no," she said worried to see them, for she didn't like the sectors reputation. "It's you five. State your business."  
  
"It's about the Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane," said Numbuh One.  
  
Numbuh 242 gave a gasp.  
  
"So you're telling me that they kidnapped one of our former Kids Next Door members, and want to kill them?"  
  
"Yeah! We need all of the help we can get!" exclaimed Mushi. "This way, we can get rid of the Delightful Teenagers and Father once and for all."  
  
"But-but their weapons."  
  
"We can still beat them," said Numbuh Two. "My brother Hoagie and I have built weapons just as advanced as the Delightful Teenagers."  
  
"They kidnapped teenagers. Teenagers are our enemy!"  
  
"I didn't tell you this," said Tommy. "But they remember being in the Kids Next Door."  
  
Numbuh 242 gave a double take. "H-how? Our decommissioning machines work until they get old and senile, so that people will think they are crazy. How did they break it?"  
  
"My sister and her team are stronger than you tink! Why do you tink dey were the best sector?"  
  
"Cooooool," said Numbuh five.  
  
"Alright. I'll get every sector to help you guys out. I believe we can get rid of the Delightful Teenagers and Father once and for all."  
  
"Approaching our destination in T minus five minutes," said their captain, Hoagie.  
  
"Alright team. So you guys know the plan right?"  
  
"We sneak in through da mansions chimney," said Kuki.  
  
"And I'll show you guys where the dungeon is," said Cree, who remembered the Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane's mansion.  
  
"And then once we rescue Scott an' Abby we kick the Delightfuls' butts!" said Wally, sounding like he was when he was Numbuh Four.  
  
"Hoagie?"  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
"You stay here and guide the plane to get us out when we're done. Also, make sure that the Moon Base commanders get here safely."  
  
"Gotcha' Nigel. We're at the top of the Mansion. Should I let you down now?"  
  
"Affirmative Numbuh Two- I mean Hoagie," he grinned. "Sorry, old habits."  
  
Hoagie gave a grin as well and opened the bottom door. Everyone fell back because of the air pressure.  
  
"A little lower Hoagie!" shouted Cree, having the wind blow her hair.  
  
Hoagie blushed and lowered the plane.  
  
"Alright guys. You have the gear?"  
  
"Yeah," said Wally as he got out the rope and the hook. "I'll go first, but before I do, I want to thank ya' Hoagie."  
  
"Whatever Wally. We don't have time for this!" a little irritated, knowing Wally was playing "the hero". "Get down and rescue Scott and Abby already!"  
  
"Hey! I was trying to sound heroic here!"  
  
"Well it isn't working squirt!" shouted Cree, who was annoyed by the air pressure hurting her ears.  
  
Kuki chuckled at her boyfriend.  
  
Wally threw the hook at the top of the airplane and was ready to slide down.  
  
He looked at Kuki. She was looking at him the whole time. He smiled at her and winked. Kuki waved.  
  
"I'll see you down there!"  
  
Wally nodded.  
  
With that, he slid down to the chimney.  
  
One by one everyone went down. All four of them reached to the bottom of the chimney in no time. Everyone was covered with dirt from the chimney.  
  
They all rushed out of the fireplace and hacked like crazy.  
  
"Oh man! Dey need to clean der fireplace!"  
  
Everyone got the smoke out of their throats and went in to ninja mode. Normally, this was Abigail's job, but she was the one who needed help.  
  
Cree was the leader, showing everyone where the dungeon was. The other trio was slowly crawling behind her. All of the memories of their encounters with the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were coming back to them. As they went in rooms one by one, they thought of all of the times they kicked the Delightful Children's butts.  
  
Cree stopped at front of a door. The others slammed in to her because they were traveling down memory lane.  
  
"Watch it!" hissed Cree.  
  
"Well, well, well," said five voices at the other side of the room. "If it isn't the ex-Kids Next Door."  
  
Everyone looked up to see his or her old enemy and gave a glare.  
  
"I see that you remember your way around Cree."  
  
Cree growled at the five kids. "Where is father?"  
  
"He's at his office conducting important business. Since you are all here, I may as well tell you of his plans. He is going to invade the Kids Next Door moon base."  
  
Kuki and Wally gasped.  
  
"Why? They haven't done anything to you since we left!" shouted Nigel Uno.  
  
"It's nice to see you Nigel. As you know, we hate children and we plan to destroy as many as we can."  
  
"You MONSTERS!" shouted the blonde, who lunged at them with a BB gun.  
  
"Numbuh Four!" shouted Nigel. "Think before you take action!"  
  
But it was too late. The Delightful Teenagers had a defense mechanism that gave Wallaby an electrical shock and blew him across the room.  
  
"Wally!" shouted his girlfriend, who went running to him. She bent down to help him stay in balance. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeh' it was nothin'," he smirked.  
  
"Aww," the Delightful's said in unison. "Isn't that sweet. It's so sweet I can practically barf my brains out."  
  
Wally started to growl and his veins popped up.  
  
"Calm down Wally-"  
  
"NO!" shouted Cree. "Keep him goin'." She winked at Kuki.  
  
Kuki grinned, knowing that Wally's temper was good for this fight.  
  
"So are we ready to get dis fight over with once and for all?"  
  
"Yes. We should start now so that father can send his army to the moon base."  
  
"Alright team!" shouted their leader. "BATTLE STATIONS!!!!!!!"  
  
With that, everyone got out their weapons and fired at the Delightfuls'.  
  
"It's no use!" shouted Cree. "They aren't working!"  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Kuki. "Der defense mechanism is too strong!"  
  
'Hmm,' thought Nigel. 'There must be a way to break it.'  
  
He looked around the room to see if there was some sort of machine that worked the defense mechanism.  
  
"There is no use Nigel Uno," said the Delightful's. "The only switch that works this machine is this." Delightful Teenager number five took out a remote.  
  
'Electricity,' thought the leader with the sunglasses. 'Electricity doesn't work with water.' Nigel widened his eyes. "Wally!"  
  
"Yeh' boss?"  
  
"Give me your H20 gun!"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Water gun you idiot!" shouted Cree.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Wally threw the gun at Nigel.  
  
"Water!" shouted the Delightful's. "Noooo!"  
  
With that, Nigel squirted the water on the defense mechanism. He knew the machine was going to explode because of the mixture between electricity and water.  
  
"Everyone cover!"  
  
The four of them hid behind furniture. Within ten seconds, the defense mechanism blew up and made a huge mess of the house.  
  
The Delightful Teenagers were hacking. They were electrocuted, yet at the same time drenched.  
  
"You ruined our machine you stupid teenagers!"  
  
"That is what we intended to do," said the twenty year old, returning to the room.  
  
The four of them got out of their hiding place and they all smirked at each other. The team got their weapons ready and shot the Delightful Teenagers until they were unconscious.  
  
"Great job team, but we are far from done. Let's get Scott and Abby."  
  
"I better call Hoagie and tell him to tell his brother that father is planning to attack," said Cree.  
  
"Smart Cree," said Nigel.  
  
They went over to the dungeon door and noticed it was locked.  
  
"Oh crap! I knew we needed a key."  
  
"It's alright," said Wally. "In my boarding school days, I unlocked many doors. Leave it to me. You call Hoagie."  
  
"Thanks kid."  
  
Cree stayed while everyone went in the dungeon. She dialed the numbers and got Hoagie on the phone.  
  
"C-C-Cree! H-hey what's up?" he said out of nervousness, for he still had a crush on Cree.  
  
Cree was a bit irritated at his stuttering then realized something. "Don't tell me you remember that kiss," she said, looking at the boy. Cree noticed that Hoagie was starting to look like he did when he turned in to a sixteen-year-old boy, by using that machine.  
  
"We kissed?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Forget it. Call your brother and tell him that Father is launching an attack at the Kids Next Door Moon Base."  
  
"He is?! Oh- got it!"  
  
END TRANSMISSION  
  
Cree ran down and joined the others who were walking down to the dungeon.  
  
"Scott! Abby!" shouted Wally in his loud Aussie accent. "Scooooot! Aaaaaabbyyyy!"  
  
Everyone was walking in silence, hearing the blonde boy's shouting.  
  
"Wally!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Come get us!" shouted Abigail.  
  
"Abby!" shouted Cree.  
  
They saw each other. Everyone but the two prisoners gasped. They were trapped on the wall and couldn't get out.  
  
"Please let me down!" exclaimed Scott. "I've been holding it for about six hours now. This is torture!"  
  
Wally and Nigel cringed.  
  
"Don't worry guys. We'll get you down," said Kuki.  
  
She and Cree ran up to Abigail. They tried to get the chains loose but couldn't.  
  
"Aww man," said Abigail. "The key! We need a key. My skills are really slippin'. Abigail used to be a professional when it came to situations like this."  
  
"Don't worry," said Wally in a heroic tone. "I am here to the rescue!"  
  
Abigail rolled her eyes, remembering how unintelligent Wally is.  
  
Wallabee went up to Abigail and put in a bobby pin. After a minute, her arm was free. It took about ten minutes to free the girl. She fell but was caught by Cree and Kuki, who were hugging her.  
  
"We're glad you're ok Abby!" exclaimed Kuki.  
  
"Alright, alright, thanks guys. But it looks like bathroom boy needs rescuing."  
  
Everyone chuckled and the great trap master broke the chains of Scott's locks in a matter of ten minutes.  
  
"BATHROOM! WHERE?"  
  
"Sorry kid, I forgot where it is," said Abby's sister.  
  
"Just pee in the other cell," said Nigel.  
  
Scott jolted to a cell far away from the gang and did his business.  
  
Five minutes later, he came back.  
  
"Ah, I feel so much better!"  
  
"Did you wash your hands?" glared Abby.  
  
"Don't worry. There was a sink in the cell. Chill Abby."  
  
"Whateva'. Everyone filled me in. They got rid of the delightful Chumps. Our next move is to call the cops and arrest them. Kids Next Door will take care of Father."  
  
"If they can't handle them, we'll help them out," said Wally, who was as usual, next to his girlfriend.  
-----------------  
  
The gang went upstairs and saw the unconscious Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane. They got them separately and tied them onto some chairs.  
  
Just then, the Kids Next Door communicator rang. Cree had the phone, but Nigel snatched it from her.  
  
"Hey! I was gonna answer it."  
  
"Sorry Cree. Old habits!"  
  
The two other girls gave a chuckle.  
  
"Hoagie. How are you guys doing up here."  
  
"Um, Nigel," said Hoagie on the other line. "The Kids Next Door isn't doing so well. They need your help. I'll pick you guys up where I dropped you off. Hurry!"  
  
Just then, on the other line, there was an explosion. The telecommuter turned off.  
  
"HOAGIE!" shouted Nigel. "Everyone!"  
  
The group looked up at Nigel with concern.  
  
"We must get back to the ship and help the Kids Next Door."  
  
"Let's kick Father's butt!" said Kuki.  
  
Wally nodded at her, for Kuki was picking up Wally's influence.  
  
"How about Abby and I stay here and call the cops. We got to put these Delightful Teenagers away before they wake up and attack again."  
  
"Good idea," said the leader.  
  
"But Father is still here," said Cree.  
  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Wally.  
  
"Alright then," said Nigel. "Abigail, Cree, and I will stay here and take care of Father. Wally, Kuki, and Scott, head for Hoagie's plane. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah! We can handle dose missiles!" said Kuki.  
  
"Come on team. Let's end this situation once and for all."  
  
"Yes boss!" Scott said in a half mocking way, and then gave a sweet smile to Abigail. She blushed and half smiled at the boy in black.  
  
With that, the group split up to head towards their own destinies.  
  
----  
  
"Don't think I saw that Abby," winked Cree.  
  
"Aww shut up Cree!"  
  
"Saw what?" asked Nigel, while they were all walking to Father's office.  
  
"Nothing!" -  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
Whoa this took a while. I've been getting lazy. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 13! 


	13. It's all coming to an end

Scott, Kuki and Wally ran towards the fireplace. They used devices that made them stick to the wall, so they could climb up the fireplace. Scott held on to Wally while they climbed up the fireplace. Kuki was behind them.

In a matter on two minutes, they went up the fireplace and saw a war going on outside. Wally and Scott were holding on to the top of the chimney, gaping at the sight. Kuki came up and saw the war as well. The trio was all in a daze, looking at the battle between Father's robots and the Kids Next Door.

"Will you guys hurry and grab the rope!" shouted Hoagie from the plane. He was right above the three teenagers, waiting for them to get on the plane.

All three snapped out of the trance.

"Oh right!" said Scott, as he made his way to the rope.

"My plane got hit by a bomb from the robots, but it's just fine."

Kuki and Wally got onto the plane after Scott.

"Actually Hoagie," said Scott, who was checking the damage. "Your plane isn't doing so well. You got an electrical wire shortage at the wing."

Hoagie looked over at the wire, then Scott.

"Know how to fix it?" he winked.

"Yeah."

"Alright Scott. You fix it while I fly the plane."

With that, they were on their way towards the destination.

"We got a change of plans," said the captain to his three passengers. "We're going up to the moon base. Apparently, Tommy told me they don't have enough sectors on the moon base, so we're heading up there to help out."

"We'll kick their butts up there!" said the blonde in orange.

Cree called the cops. They told her that five teenagers were wanted for killing numerous amounts of children. Cree told the officer on the phone that they were talking about the five teenagers she and her friends just caught. The officers told her they were on their way.

The older girl hung up the phone and looked at the two kids.

"I still think you two would make a cute couple," she said, laughing at their expressions.

"For the last time Cree, we're just good friends!" shouted Abby.

Nigel had a nervous look on his face. "Forget it. Let's just keep the Delightful dorks here. They should be knocked out for about three hours. That's plenty of time for the cops to come."

"Alright kids. I'll lead us to Father's Office."

The telecommunicater rang and Hoagie answered it. "What's up Tommy?"

"Hurry! The robots are getting to be too much at the Moon Base."

"We're coming within a couple of minutes."

END TRANSMISSION

"Wally. Get Scott suited up and teach him how to use the weapons."

"Got it!"

"Holy cow!" said Hoagie, as he shot some space robots, suddenly appearing. "It must be Father's army. They knew we were coming here!"

The space plane started to shake. Everyone fell to the ground.

"Wallabee! Take the left shooter. Kuki! You take the right. Scott! The back!"

"But I'm fixing the wire!"

"Forget it! Save the ship!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

They all sat in their seats and started shooting at the robots that were surrounding them.

"We're almost there!" shouted the captain, who started to fly up into space. Hoagie started with his plans, while they were shooting at the enemy. "As soon as we land, you run inside. While you guys were with the Delightfuls, Tommy told me there is a machine at the center of the Moon Base that is controlling these robots. If we break the controller, they all get destroyed."

"We got to rely on our old skills," said Kuki.

"Yeh'. It's comin' back ta' me," said the Australian boy, as he got rid of five robots.

"At least Father's training was good for something," said Scott nervously.

"But you guys have to remember something. This is a life or death situation. These robots have laser beams that can kill you."

Kuki gulped.

"I'll be helping with the Moon Base army, while you're trying to destroy the main controller."

"How the hell will we know where it is!" shouted Scott, still shooting.

"Sorry Scott. I don't know."

Everyone sighed.

"Wally. There is a telecommunicator right next to you. Take it and check up on me."

"Got it."

"Alright guys, I'm going to land. Keep on shooting."

"Right!"

Hoagie was preparing to land. The plane was unusually speeding up.

"Stop shooting!" shouted the pilot. "STOP!"

"We did!" shouted Scott.

They all were dealing with a great amount of pressure, considering the plane was going at super speed.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

"AAAHHH!!!"

"Hang tight everyone! There's nothing we can do but pray!"

Everyone was stiffening up, praying to make a safe landing.

The plane crashed on the moon, next to the moon base. The engines failed and all of the power in the plane went out. The ship was pitch black.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Kuki.

"Surprisingly enough, yeah," said Scott.

"Me too," said Wally.

Silence.

"...Hoagie?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just don't know how I'm going to help the sectors. Look at them up there battling."

Everyone looked out the window to see the war going on in space.

"Let's go inside the Moon Base. There has to be an extra ship up there," said the boy in black.

"Maybe you're right. This plane is broken and there is no way to fix it. Everyone put on your space gear. Let's head out!"

........

"Oh yeah," said Abby, as Cree was showing them where Father's office was.

Everyone looked at her.

"The teachers are here. They are out to get us. Abby knew it since the beginning."

"Scott told me they are here. So we might approach them," said Nigel. "That's too bad."

"Forget it," said Cree. "We're almost there. Just go down these steps and we're right at his office."

"What plan do we have?" asked Abby.

Cree and Nigel looked blank.

"Knock him down until he's unconscious?" said the bald boy.

"Sure," said Abby. "Why not?"

They approached the steps leading to Father's office. Just as Nigel took the first step, an alarm went off.

"Oh crap! What did I do?"

"The enemy has tracked us down," said Abby's sister. "Prepare for battle. Here Abby, take my BB gun."

Abby received the gun, and they all got in to battle ready positions.

"Ah," said a PE teacher. "I knew we would find you and get rid of you bratty kids once and for all!"

"Mr. Newbert!" shouted Nigel.

"Ah, Nigel. You're right! Your PE teacher is out to get you!" he laughed.

All of the other teachers went in the room. There were about ten of them. Some Abby and Nigel knew, and some they didn't.

"We're going to get you stupid teenagers once and for all!" shouted the Anger Management teacher, with her assistant right beside her.

"Cree," whispered the leader, as they were in battle positions. "Abby."

"BATTLESTATIONS!!!"

With that, they all leaped from their positions and fought the ten teachers with all of their might.

Nigel had four teachers to fight. Cree and Abby were working as a team fighting the six other teachers.

"You take left, I take right. Break!" said Abby, as they ran and started to shoot their guns.

Abigail's math teacher caught her by the leg, and held her from upside down.

"Poor Abigail," said her Math teacher. "This is your fate. It was a mistake for you to reunite with your friends."

"Abby!"

The girl growled. She used her other leg to kick her math teacher on the face. She flipped back to her position, and resumed shooting her BB gun.

"Hahaha! That's what you get sucka! Abigail never liked you anyway Mr. Borris!"

With that, he became unconscious.

Cree knocked out two teachers, and Nigel knocked out three out of four teachers within five minutes. Abby knocked out two as well, so they each had one teacher left.

Nigel was shooting his BB gun at his PE teacher. He was the last teacher left that Nigel had to get rid of. Nigel kept on shooting, but he used his last bullet. The bald boy gasped.

"Ha, ha, ha! Your weapon is useless Mister Uno. It looks like I got you now!"

The teacher ran over to the boy to grab him, but Nigel leaped into the air, and landed on his shoulders.

"Fighting is not about the weapons you use Mr. Newbert. It's about skill too!"

He jumped off the teacher, did a 160, and kicked his face, which sent Mr. Newbert slamming onto the wall.

Cree ran out of ammo as well. A teacher was approaching her. As the teacher was, Cree was looking for anything that will knock the teacher down. The girl saw a table and ran towards it. Just as the teacher started to run towards the twenty-year-old girl, Cree grabbed the table with all of her might and slammed it on the teacher. The table knocked her out.

Abigail was trapped. The teacher trapped her into the corner. Abby did only one thing she could do. She leaped from wall to wall.

'It's a good thing Abby remembers her skills from the old days!'

Abigail then got to the top of the wall and leaped over the teacher. She bent down to a roundhouse position and instantly kicked him in the crotch.

"AAAHHH!"

The teacher got dizzy from the pain. Just as the teacher got knocked down, Abigail kicked him on the face. He was officially unconscious.

She went over to Nigel and Cree. They were resting from the battle they just had.

"Well," said Nigel. "I'm out of Ammo."

"Same here," said Cree.

"Abby has three shots left."

"Well guys, I guess that's what we're stuck with. Let's hope this battle with Father succeeds, even though he'll have the better advantage."

"Hello?" called Kuki with an echo, in the empty moon base.

"Quiet!" whispered Hoagie. "The robots might hear us!"

"Robots can hear?" said Wally with a loud tone.

"Shhh! They can detect vibrations!" shouted Hoagie and Scott in unison.

They laughed.

"Well," said Wallabee. "It's nice to see you guys are getting along."

"I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought."

..............

The group kept on walking cautiously through the dark rooms, holding their guns tightly.

"Where are the damn ships!" whispered Scott. "There's gotta be one here!"

"What's dat?" asked Kuki, as she pointed to a dark devise towards the large window.

"A ship!" exclaimed Hoagie.

They all ran to the ship.

INTRUDER ALERT

"Oh no!" exclaimed Wally. "A robot!"

"More like ten," said Scott. "Hoagie! You get to the ship and blast out of here. Kuki and I will open the exits for you, while Wally fights off the robots."

"While I WHAT?!" exclaimed the blonde. "I can't fight those things alone! They have those laser things!"

"Looks like you have to kiddo," winked Scott. "You're the best in PE. I think you can manage."

"Good luck Wally!" giggled Kuki, as she was running to the side of the ships opening.

Scott ran to the other side.

"Yeh', thanks."

Hoagie rushed into the ship. He experimented many buttons to figure out how the ship worked.

"Quit playin' Hoagie!" exclaimed Wally, as he was shooting and dodging. "These robots are getting to be too much!"

"Alright, alright," muttered Hoagie to himself, as he ran and closed the door of the ship.

The pilot got into his seat, and started the ship.

"Open the doors!" shouted Hoagie.

The duo obeyed and opened the door for the ship to be launched.

"Hurry up! There are too many of them!" shouted Wally.

"Just five more minutes!" shouted Scott.

"Alright guys," shouted Hoagie from the ships microphone. "I'm ready to launch. As soon as I leave, close the door and find the main controller. Got it?"

"Yes!" said Kuki and Scott in unison.

"Blast off in T minus ten seconds."

Kuki and Scott pushed themselves to the wall of the door tightly, so they wouldn't fall from the ships pressure.

"Nine

Eight

Seven

Six"

The wind was pushing all three kids, but they were holding tight. Some robots were flying out into the door, leading into space.

"Five

Four

Three

Two

One

BLASTOFF!"

With that, the engine was blown with full speed, and the ship started to move.

"Ahh! Can't hold much longer!" shouted Kuki, with the noise of the engine.

"Yes you can! Just a minute more!" shouted Scott, with the wind blowing against him.

In a matter of one minute, Hoagie blasted off into space to help the Kids Next Door battle the robots.

Kuki and Scott rushed to close the door. Just as one last robot was shooting a laser at Wally, the robot was pulled into the pressure of space.

Kuki and Scott closed the door.

"Phew!"

"Oh man," said Wallabee. "The robots are gone thanks to that ship."

"Yeah," said Kuki. "I'm glad we're all ok!"

"Alright," panted Scott. "Let's find that controller!"

..........................

Hoagie was flying in space. He saw the robots flying away, crashing into each other. The pilot snapped out of his trance and called his brother.

"Hoagie!" exclaimed Numbuh Two.

"Tommy. I got Scott, Kuki, and Wally into the Moon Base. They are looking for the main controller as we speak. I am coming up there to help you guys, so we need to keep on fighting until they find that controller!"

"Alright Hoagie, I'll see you up here."

END TRANSMISSION

...............................

Nigel, Cree, and Abigail were walking down the steps to Father's Office. They have gotten rid of their teachers and the Delightful Teenagers. Now, they are going to fight their final battle.

They approached the entrance of Father's office.

"Are you ready?" whispered Cree.

Nigel and Abigail nodded.

Cree opened the door, but it was locked.

"Alright then," she said. "Let's knock this door down. One. Two. Three!"

They all kicked the door, and it fell on the ground. They saw Father looking at them while he was on the phone.

"Looks like I have to call you back...bye."

He hung up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the EX-Kids Next Door."

"We're here to settle this once and for all father!" shouted Nigel.

Father ignored him. "Cree. How could you betray us, and join with these snot nosed brats?"

Cree glared at him. "I didn't want anything to do with you, once I realized what you're doing to children, Father! You were going way too far when you started killing children."

"But Cree. That's my job."

"We'll we're here to stop you once and for all," said Abigail. "We defeated your children, and we got rid of the teachers. They are being arrested as we speak!"

"Who cares? They are a bunch of snot nosed teenagers."

"Whoa," exclaimed Nigel. "You are truly evil if you don't care about your kids."

"Whatever brat. Are we going to fight or what?"

"Let's do this."

..........................

"Where is dat controller?" asked Kuki. "I don't like looking for tings. It gets boring," she said in an annoyed childish tone.

"I hear ya'," said the blonde. "What if there are more robots?" he asked nervously.

"Chill. We'll kill them. No big deal," said Scott.

"Easy for you to say! Ya' didn't get your sweater hit by a laser. Look at this!"

He showed them the hole in his orange sweater.

Scott and Kuki ignored him.

"It's HUGE! Look!"

Kuki looked. "You are just as I remember you silly. You still over exaggerate tings." She laughed.

"I do NOT!"

"What's that?" asked Scott.

Kuki stopped laughing.

"Where?"

"That shiny looking thing at the bottom of the control center..."

..................

Nigel lunged at father, and punched him on the face. Father and Nigel were dueling it out, man versus man.

"Alright Abby," whispered her sister. "These bullets are extra strong. You have three chances. When I say shoot, shoot at Father. Got it?"

"Yeah sis'."

"Ok Abby."

With that, Cree joined the fight.

She and Nigel were dueling as a team with Father. Luckily, they remembered their old tricks, and fought amazingly well.

Father looked around for any type of weapon to use, but couldn't find any.

"No! I left them all in my room!" he thought out loud.

"Left what?" asked Nigel, as he dodged one of his punches.

"None of your concern kid!"

Just as Father was distracted, Cree kicked him on the face.

"SHOOT!"

Abby aimed quickly and shot father on the jaw perfectly.

He got knocked on the ground.

"Ah," he said dazed. "Dizzy...whoa..."

Nigel, Abby, and Cree smirked to each other.

......................

Kuki, Wally, and Scott ran to what was shining so brightly.

"Is that the controller?" asked Wally.

"I don't know," said the black haired boy. "Kiddo. Give me the telecommunicator. I'll ask Hoagie about it."

Wally took the telecommunicator out of his pocket and gave it to Scott.

He dialed Hoagie's number. He answered.

"What's the news Scott?"

"There's something shiny under one of the control centers."

Scott picked it up and showed it to the screen.

"Is that the controller Hoagie?"

"I have no clue. Sorry, I don't know what it looks like. Just break it! It might be the controller. Hurry!"

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" shouted Kuki, who was jumping up and down with anticipation. "Hoagie's hurt!"

"Alright, alright!" shouted Scott.

With that, he threw the devise on the ground and stepped on it.

"Shit! It won't break!"

"Lemmie try," said Wally.

He stomped onto the controller, but failed. "This thing is strong!"

"I know!" shouted Kuki.

Scott and Wally looked at her with question.

"Let's get something super heavy. Like a big stone or someting!"

"Where the heck are we going to find a- "

"Great idea!" interrupted Scott, with a gleeful tone.

"Huh?"

"Let's find something huge! Something heavy! And smash it on the controller!"

Scott ran up to Kuki and gave her a tight hug.

"Great idea!"

"Hey! Get off of her!" shouted Wally, with jealousy.

Kuki blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry," he let go.

They all looked around the room for something heavy.

"We can always try that couch," said Wally, pointing to it.

"Why is there a couch at the Kids Next Door moon base," asked Scott to himself.

"Great idea!" said Kuki. "Let's lift it!"

They ran to the couch, while Kuki ran to get the controller. She ran back to where the couch and the two boys were, and threw the controller on the ground.

They looked at her with question.

She grinned. "Hey it was worth a try."

Wally carried one end, while Kuki and Scott carried the other.

"On the count of three," said Scott with a slightly exhausted voice.

"One

Two

THREE!"

They dropped the couch onto the controller. The controller broke.

"Well," asked Kuki. "Did we do it?"

........................

"I'M GOING TO CRASH!" shouted Hoagie in the Kids Next Door communicator, while he was fighting with everyone else near the moon base.

"HOAGIE! NOO!" shouted his brother.

'Two crashes in one day,' thought the pilot to himself.

"I wanna help you, but it looks like my sector is having a problem with the robots. HANG TIGHT HOAGIE!"

In an instant, robots stopped working. It was as if the power was turned off. One by one, robots started to fall off of the ships, and wander off into deep space.

"Did they break that controller?" asked Tommy on the other line.

"Yes. It looks like they did," said Numbuh One.

"Yay!" shouted Mushi.

"Alright then!" shouted Tommy. "We're going to save my brother. You see that ship over there guys?" he pointed. "That's my brother. He's going to crash any minute. Let's rescue him!"

"Thanks Tommy."

"No problem Hoagie. We're coming now!"

END TRANSMISSION

..........................

As the trio was tying up Father, he was starting to get back to reality. Father got up from the chair that they put him in, and knocked Nigel, Abby, and Cree to the floor.

"Looks like your plan didn't work!" exclaimed Father.

"I guess we have to fight him again," said an exhausted Nigel to his two partners.

Just then, Father's shadowy figure disappeared.

"What the-"

Father looked like an old fashioned...father. He was dressed as if he was back in the fifties. He had the typical kakis, striped vest, and white collared shirt. He also had the typical thick black framed glasses.

"NOOOOOOO!!!! MY POWER! IT'S GONE!"

Nigel, Abby, and Cree laughed at Father's voice.

"My- my voice! It got weak! No!"

They all smirked. In an instant, they attacked Father at his weak state.

.....................

"He's going to crash! Hurry up!" shouted Tommy.

"All right Numbuh Two," said Numbuh Four. "We're at his ship."

"Numbuh Five," said Numbuh One. "Set up the rescue devise."

Lee nodded and went to work.

"Hoagie!" shouted his brother over the telecommunicator. "Hoagie! You there?"

No response.

"Shucks! I think it's broken."

"Don't worry Numbuh Two," said Numbuh One. "We'll get your brother."

Numbuh Five opened the rescue path. He went over to Hoagie's ship and opened it.

Tommy ran out of his seat, pushed Lee out of the way, and entered Hoagie's ship.

"HOAGIE!"

Hoagie looked back. "TOMMY!"

Then ran to each other and hugged.

"Uh, guys," shouted Sonia from the other ship. "You better bring Hoagie here. This ship is going to blow."

"Oh! Right!"

They ran to the main ship. Just a minute after Lee put the rescue devise away, the ship crashed into oblivion.

"That was close!" exclaimed Hoagie. "It looks as if they destroyed the main controller."

"Yeah! It's a good thing too. Now let's get my sister!" shouted Mushi.

They were on their way to the Kids Next Door moon base...

................

"Well guys," said Nigel, as Father was tied up on the chair, unconscious. "It looks like we have completed the mission!"

"Yeah," said Abigail. "I wonder how everyone else is doin'."

"Maybe we're finished," said Cree. "I mean, how did Father's power go away? We wouldn't of defeated Father if he never turned into his powerless form. We were too exhausted when we almost defeated him."

"I guess we are lucky then," the leader said.

They heard voices coming from the hallway.

"The cops!" exclaimed Abigail. "We better head out through the window."

Cree and Nigel nodded. Abby was first to leap out of the window. Nigel was second, and Cree was third.

They went outside of the mansions territory to see the other Kids Next Door members. They looked as if they were normal children.

"What happened?" asked Nigel shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked Numbuh 242, the main command of the Kids Next Door.

She looked to be twelve years old, and just a couple of inches shorter than Nigel. She was a brunette. Her hair was cut very short to the bottom of her ear, but it was up in pigtails.

"Well, where are the robots? And your armor?"

"Oh, that! Well, we saw the cops come, so we cleaned up everything as soon as the robots got destroyed. After all," Numbuh 242 winked. "We're the Kids Next Door. Adults shouldn't know about us."

Nigel blushed.

"Smart move," said Abigail. "Now let's get outa here an' let the cops do all of the work."

"Right!" said Numbuh 242.

She turned around and put her hands around her mouth, as if she was going to shout.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! MEET AT THE MOONBASE!"

Everyone ran to the ships that were hidden behind the trees. They were preparing to blast off.

"Come on my ship!"

"But I thought you don't allow teenagers or adults in the moon base," said Nigel.

Numbuh 242 made a cute smile. "You guys helped us. You're accepted! Now come on!"

Everyone followed Numbuh 242 to her ship.

.................

Sector V landed at the Moon Base. Hoagie and the other five Kids Next Door got out of the ship. They opened the entrance of the moon base, and entered.

"It's pitch black in here," said Numbuh Four, who turned on her flashlight.

"Yeah," said Tommy, who turned on his as well. "I'll go to the main control room and get the lights."

"Good thinking Numbuh Two," said Numbuh One. "We'll look for the others."

Tommy ran into the control room in the pitch-black treehouse, with his flashlight.

"Whose there?" asked a distant voice, which heard Tommy's footsteps.

"Are you a trespasser?" asked the husky boy, who pointed his flashlight all around the room.

"Tommy!" shouted Wally and Kuki at the same time.

"Over here!" said Kuki, who was helping Tommy guide the light.

He moved the flashlight until he saw the trio.

"Guys! You did it!"

"Yes we did," said Scott. "Do you know how to turn the power on?"

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm here to do."

With that, Tommy ran to the power box and turned on the light. The lights turned on, and everyone saw each other.

"Is it over?" asked Scott.

"The robots are dead! I believe all of them are."

"And Father?" asked Wally.

Tommy shrugged. "Let's get back to the others. They'll want to meet you all."

.........................

The Kids Next Door Telecommunicator rang.

"Hello?" answered Numbuh One, who was sitting at the moon base.

"IT'S OVER!" shouted Numbuh 242.

"What?"

"IT'S OVER! FATHER AND THE DELIGHTFUL TEENAGERS ARE DESTROYED!!!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope! Everyone is landing at the moon base. Open all entrances. Everyone is coming. Even Nigel, Abigail, and Cree!

"Gotcha' Numbuh 242!"

END TRANMISSION

"Everyone open all enterances!"

"Gotcha Numbuh One!"

Everyone left to the different sections of the ship and opened up the entrances.

..................

"I'm back Numbuh One," said Tommy, who was with Scott, Wally, and Kuki.

Numbuh One turned slowly, and had an excited look on her face.

"IT'S ALL OVER! FATHER IS DESTROYED!"

Everyone widened his or her eyes.

"We did it!" shouted Tommy, who started to cheer.

Scott joined in with Tommy.

Wally and Kuki were hugging each other.

"We did it," whispered Wally. "It's over now. We can go back to our normal lives! No more evil teachers. No more suspicion."

Kuki grabbed Wallabee's chin and kissed him on the lips.

Wally widened his eyes with surprise. He didn't expect her to kiss him so suddenly.

They all stopped cheering and stared at the couple, sharing a long kiss.

Tommy was gagging to himself with disgust; while Scott coughed making sure that they knew they weren't the only ones in the room.

Kuki and Wally stopped. They looked at the others and blushed. They were still hugging though.

"Whoops...Sorry."

Just then, the telecommunicator went on.

"Numbuh One. Numbuh One. Do you read me?"

"Yes Numbuh 242! Are you at the moon base?"

"We're entering now. The entrances are open. We're coming in!"

"Gotcha Numbuh 242! My team has opened the entrances for you."

"Thank you Numbuh One!"

END TRANSMISSION

.................

Every sector has landed on the Kids Next Door moon base. They left the ship, and closed the entrances.

"Scott! Kuki! Wally!"

"Hey Nigel!" shouted Wally. "We did it! We finally did it!"

Nigel and the others ran down to greet the group.

"Father is finally destroyed," said Scott. "Everything is over. I'm glad."

"Yeah," said Abby, smiling at Scott. "Me too."

..................

The old Kids Next Door and the new Kids Next Door sat in a private room of the Kids Next Door moon base.

Abigail checked the clock at the wall of the room.

"It's 3:00AM."

"Looks like we don't have much time until school," said Nigel. "We have three hours left until we have to get back."

"So anyway," said Wally. "Who are you guys?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said a girl in a Russian accent. "I am Sara; Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door. I replaced you Nigel Uno. I am zeh new leader."

"And of course you know me," said Tommy.

"And me!" said Mushi.

"I am Sonia. Numbuh Four. I replaced you Wally."

Silence.

"Dat's Lee," said Mushi. "He's Numbuh Five. Lee is shy."

'Reminds me of Willy,' thought Wally to himself.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Cree. I was Numbuh Eleven of the Kids Next Door."

Numbuh 242 came in the room.

"We're going to be planning a special party for you guys. Just to let you know."

"A party?!" exclaimed Hoagie and Tommy. "Yes!" they high-fived each other.

"We'll be giving you a notice a week later."

Nigel and Numbuh 242 looked at each other before she left the room. Under the sunglasses, Nigel was looking deep into her eyes. Numbuh 242 sensed it and left the room blushing.

"What's up with her?" asked Wally.

Kuki and Mushi giggled.

Nigel blushed.

......................

They talked for about three hours, and then they all went back home to the planet earth to get ready for school.

.....................

END OF CHAPTER 13!

Sorry that took so long people. I was occupied by my needlepointing, so to make it up, I made this chapter extra long...er...sorta. Chapter 14 is gonna come! I'm thinking of adding more stories after this. Like, more romance and more school-type stories. Tell me if I should or not!

Oh yes. Another thing. If I made this story kind of fast, I'm sorry!


	14. Preparing for the picnic celebration!

It was Monday morning. The time was 6:58AM. Wallabee Beetles was sneaking into his house before his father shouted his daily morning wake up call at 7:00.

The thirteen-year-old boy used his hook that he had during his mission yesterday, and threw it inside of his room.

'Good thing I kept the window open!' he thought to himself.

The boy climbed up the rope as fast as he could.

It was too late! As soon as the clock struck 7AM, his dad shouted the wakeup call.

"Sport! Wake up its Monday!"

No response.

Wally was climbing as fast as he could to his room. Sweat was beading down his head, with nervousness, for if his father didn't hear Wally respond, his dad would go into his room. If he found no one there, Wally is screwed!

"Sport?"

'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!!' Wally thought. 'I'm almost there!'

"Alright then son! If you're not responding, it looks like I have to wake you up myself!"

Wally heard what his father shouted, and panicked. He raced to his windowsill, and plopped onto the floor of his bedroom.

Wally's father opened the door.

"Mornin' sport! I heard a plop. Are you alright?"

"Yeh' dad." He rubbed the pain on his head. "I just fell off m' bed."

His father laughed. "Well get ready for school. I'll be downstairs."

He closed the door to his son's room.

"PHEW!"

......................

Wally got redressed and ran downstairs for breakfast. For once, he saw both of his parents at the breakfast table.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

She chuckled. "I live here."

"No. I mean-"

"We're all taking the week off of work," his mother interrupted. "Apparently, my boss got arrested by the police today."

"What?!"

"They explain it all here," said Mr. Beetles, reading his paper. "This is shocking news."

"Well what is it?"

"The police arrested those people who have been killing children. They got an anonymous phone call by a young girl, and arrested five children and their father."

Wally realized that the newspaper was talking about their mission yesterday.

"It seems they have been wanted for six years. They arrested other adults who were involved with this conspiracy."

"Yes," said Mrs. Beetles. "My boss is one of them."

"The paper said most of your school teachers have been arrested sport!"

"Whoa! This is great!"

"Yes it is," said Mrs. Beetles. "Now eat your breakfast Wally."

Wally sat down and ate his cereal.

"Hey son?"

"Yeh' mom?"

"I didn't see you come in last night."

"Oh yeh," grinned Wally, thinking of an excuse. "I uh," he stuttered. "I was over at Hoagie's house and I, uh..." Pause. "Was finishing up my homework!"

"Are you sure you weren't with your GIRLFRIEND?" winked his father.

Wally blushed. "Dad! I was doing homework!"

"I'm so glad high school is having a great affect on ya' sport!" laughed his father. "Now get ta' school!"

.............................

Wallabee was walking to school. Hopefully today will come off to a better start than the first two days. All of the evil teachers would be gone, and everyone will be free to learn and do whatever they wanted without any suspicion.

"Kiddo!"

Wally looked back to see who was the owner of that familiar voice.

"Scott! Willy! Hoagie!"

All three of them ran to Wally.

"What's up guys?"

"Did ya' hear the news?" asked Hoagie.

"Yeh'! My dad told me." Wally looked at Willy.

"I told him the whole thing this morning," said Scott.

Willy nodded.

"But this is great! They are arrested and put away," said Hoagie.

They started walking.

"I wonder whose going to fill in for the teachers who got arrested," said Scott.

Willy shrugged.

"It looks like all of my teachers are going to be at my school. Here's my stop. Gotta go!"

"See ya' Hoagie!"

"Bye guys!"

Hoagie ran towards his school to have another day full of learning.

Wally yawned.

"Tired are we?"

"Well we did have an all-nighter!" He yawned again.

"Yeah, but I drank some coffee."

"That stuff taste like crud! No way am I ever gonna drink that."

The trio got to their school and parted ways.

............................

"Crud!" exclaimed Wally, as he was walking to his Math class. "I forgot to do my homework! I thought I was tryin' to get to a good start."

Wally walked over to his math class and opened the door. He saw no one in the classroom. Only the teacher was sitting down at her desk.

"Wally!"

"What's going on Ms. Duffried?"

"School is canceled today! You shouldn't be here."

Wally widened his eyes. "Canceled?"

"And it's all thanks to you and your friends!"

Wally cocked his head. "Do you know...?"

"Sit down kid."

........................

"I knew about the adults and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane," said Ms. Duffried, as they were sitting, having a serious one on one conversation.

"You did?"

"Of course! I'm glad that you guys got rid of those bastards once and for all. They should be locked in a prison or a mental home."

"How do you know about us?"

"Well, don't tell anyone else but your friends, but," she scooted closer and started to whisper. They came face to face. "I used to be a member of the Kids Next Door."

"You WHAT?!"

"I'm only twenty two years old kid! Apparently, the Kids Next Door kicked me out because I got accepted to a college at the age of twelve."

"You're kidding me! You're a genius?"

"Yup! They thought college was evil. So they expelled me. I left without them erasing my memory, and continued on with my life."

"But still! How did you know I was involved?"

"I have a friend down my block. She's the main leader. Numbuh 242."

Wally laughed with realization. "I know her! She helped us yesterday."

"Yes! She told me this morning. It is a good thing that the enemy didn't know anything about me."

"So what agent were you?"

"Numbuh 176."

Wally chuckled. "It's a small world."

"Well kid, we'll talk later. I think you would want to enjoy your day off. They're finding new teachers now to cover for the ones who got arrested. You heard the news, right?"

"Yeh'."

"Alright Wally. Have fun!"

Wally got up from his seat and walked to the door.

"Bye Ms. Duffried!

She waved, and then remembered something. "Wait!"

Wally looked at her with question.

"Take this!"

She threw him a piece of candy. Wally caught it.

"Thanks!"

"No problem kid!"

With that, Wally ran out of the classroom to meet his friends.

.......................

The Australian boy ran down the empty hallways to look for his friends. They wouldn't of left without him. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, so he ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey ya' jerk!" he said in an angry tone. "Watch where yeh'---Kuki!"

"I'm a jerk huh?"

Wally rubbed the back of his head with nervousness. "N-n-no! I didn't mean it!"

She whacked him on the head and stuck out her tongue. "Next time, YOU should pay attention!"

They laughed.

"Schools canceled!"

"Yeh'! I know! Isn't this great?"

"We can spend the day together!"

"Sure." He gave a sweet smile. He stared at her.

About ten seconds later, Kuki cocked her head. "Anyone in there?"

Wally snapped out of his fascination trance. "Oh yeh'! Sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok. Let's meet da others!"

She grabbed his hand as they walked.

"But I thought we're going to spend the day together."

"Of course silly! With everyone else!"

Wally groaned to himself. "Oh," he said dully, then remembered. "Oh yeh'!"

"What?"

"My math teacher was a Kids Next Door member!"

They stopped.

"What?!"

"Yeh'! She told me she knew the whole story. Duffried said that she was an agent and got kicked out of the Kids Next Door because she went to college at an early age."

"Whoa."

"She knew about our mission yesterday because she's a neighbor of Numbuh 242."

"Dat's so cool!"

"Kiddo!"

Wally and Kuki looked back to the owner of the voice. The whole gang was there to greet the two, including Willy.

"Hey everyone!" said Kuki.

"We heard the whole story," said Nigel. "So your math teacher didn't have her memory erased."

"Nope."

"Alright guys," said Abigail. "How about we forget all of this for one day and just have some fun?"

"Yay! Fun!" exclaimed Kuki.

Everyone agreed.

"Let's go to the park," said Scott.

"Agreed."

"Picnic!" shouted Kuki.

"Yeah," said Abigail. "A picnic sounds good right about now."

"All right," said Nigel. "Let's all get some picnic supplies and meet at the park in an hour. We'll meet by the big tree."

"Sounds good," said Abigail.

"Ok team. I'll see you all later."

With that, Nigel and everyone else left the school to prepare for their picnic.

............................

Wally and Kuki were walking to the local market to get food for their picnic. They were around the city streets, surrounded by locals.

"Wallyyyyyyy!"

He looked at her. "What?"

"Hold my hand!"

Wally gave a take.

He blushed. "Please?"

"No!"

Kuki stopped walking, as so did Wally.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"NO!"

"But why?"

"P-p-people!"

"What do you mean?"

He whispered sharply. "We're around public! No way am I doing something so embarrassin'!"

She started to tear. "You're embarrassed." Sniff. "Of me?"

The people who were walking glanced at the two.

He widened his eyes at the fact that people were looking, and politely shoved her at the closest alley. Wally positioned her against the wall. He was standing in front of her. There was no one around, so they had their privacy.

"No not at all!" He paused, and lifted his index finger to wipe her tear away. He slouched and looked to the ground. "It's just that I don't like to show my emotions. Ya' know that. It's hard enough sayin' this ta' you."

She glomped the boy and gave him a tight hug. "Aww you're so cute when you're like dis!"

Wally blushed, and pushed her away. He looked down, for he was ashamed that he couldn't share emotions in public.

"It's ok," she said sweetly. "I understand."

They walked to the market side by side in pleasant silence.

..........................

Abigail was riding her bike to her house to pick up some supplies. She was on the streets that weren't hilly, so the rise was quite pleasant.

"Abigail!"

She put the break on her bike and looked back to see whom it was.

"Oh, hey Scott," she said dully as she got off her bike.

He ran to her, and was out of breath when he reached the girl.

"What? Not happy to see me?" he said in a flirtatious way.

They started to walk.

"No- I mean I don't know. You're here. That's all. Need anything?" she said coldly.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass? You ok?"

Abigail glared at the boy. "It's nothing."

"Want a kiss to make it all better?" He made a smooching face.

She put a hand on his face. "Oh shut up!"

"Aww, come on Abby! Wanna go out on a date?"

She stopped. Under her hat, her eyes were widened with surprise.

"You're not pulling Abby's leg, are you?"

"Of course not. I really like you Abigail!"

"Then how come you act like such a jerk around me?"

"I-I don't know. Come on Abby. I told you my life story! You're the only one who knows!"

She bent down her head and cocked her eyebrow. "All because you vented to me, doesn't mean we should go out and fall in love and get married!"

"But-"

"But what?"

"But I trust you!"

"So?"

"Abigail," he said in a serious tone. "Ask around about me. Please? You'll see what a great guy I am. At least give it a try. I really like you."

She gave in and sighed with defeat. "All right," she said dully. "I'll ask around."

He held her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Abby was shocked and blushed.

"You won't regret this Abby! I am a good person!"

"Whatever kid," she shooed. "Just go and get your share of supplies."

"Alright," he said going the other way. "Bye!"

Abigail smiled to herself rode to her house.

............

Nigel Uno was walking to the Liquor Store to get some soda. He was thinking about a certain someone whom he met yesterday. He blushed at the thought of how cute she looked before she left the room, when they were in the Moon Base conference room. She was the leader of all sectors of the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 242.

As Nigel was walking toward the city, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. He blushed under his sunglasses.

"N-numbuh 242!"

"Please Nigel," she smiled. "Call my Nancy!"

"Nancy! Hi!"

"So school is canceled for you as well?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose most of the teachers were trying to destroy my team. I assume school is canceled for you as well?"

"You assumed right Nigel."

They chuckled.

"So where are you off to?" asked Nancy.

"I'm going to buy soda for our victory picnic. Please join us?"

"A picnic, huh?" She started to think. "Well, Moon Base gave me the day off, so why not?"

"Great! Come with me to the store. I'm going to buy some soda."

"Done deal Nigel. I'll get something too for the picnic."

They started to walk into the city in silence.

"NIIIIIIGIEEEEEEE!!!!"

Nigel stiffened his body and cringed.

"Nigie?"

"It's nothing Nancy. Just keep on walking," he said in an irritated tone.

The voice got closer.

"NIGIE!" she tackled him.

"Lizzie! What the hell are you doing?"

"I haven't SEEN you in days! I've missed you so much!"

Nigel cringed. "Well, for your information, I'm even more mad at you than usual!"

She whimpered in an annoying way. "But WHY?"

"First of all, you knew I was in the Kids Next Door, and you didn't say anything about it!"

Nancy watched the argument in silence.

"But they gave me some of their birthday cake if I didn't tell you!"

"And second of all, just in general, I am NOT your boyfriend, so quit bugging me! I just learned that we were once, but now it's over! You hear me! Get it into your head. We're over!"

Lizzie looked as if she had steam coming out of her ears.

"NIGEL UNO! I DON'T CARE IF THEY ERASED YOUR MEMORY OR NOT! I AM STILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!"

Nigel backed away from her, with fear.

"I won't leave you alone until you have a NEW girlfriend, but I highly doubt THAT will happen!"

Nancy coughed.

Both had eyes on her.

"For your information, I'M his girlfriend," she said clinging her arm onto his.

Nigel widened his eyes, which made his sunglasses tip.

"Are you kidding Nigel? HER?"

"What do you mean HER?" asked Nancy in an offended tone.

"Whatever. Nigel, have fun with this loser."

"Don't call her a loser!" exclaimed Nigel. "You're so damn selfish!"

"Whatever," said Lizzie. "I'm out of here."

With that, Lizzie stormed off, saying she would never bug Nigel Uno again. As so she said...

"Thanks a lot Nancy."

"No problem Nigel."

They started walking.

"Do you wanna know a secret?"

Nigel cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm a big fan of you. I am taken by your influence. It's how I became the leader of the Kids Next Door."

"Whoa! I didn't know I was THAT important."

'And that I've always had the biggest crush on you...' 

.............................

END OF CHAPTER 14! Yes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Chapter 15 coming up!


	15. Ah, rest and relaxation!

Thanks to woogum10, I have managed to add another chapter. I hope it's not lacking anything. I hope you enjoy!

The blonde Australian and the black haired Asian girl were walking to the park in silence. Kuki was carrying her share of the junk food, while Wally was holding his. Silence. It's wonderful to hear; yet there isn't any noise.

The couple reached the park. The park was more colorful than usual, considering summer was coming to an end. The trees were more vibrant with luscious colors such as reds, orange, browns, and yellows. Of course the grass was green.

"Hey, let's go to dat table over dere!" pointed Kuki who began to run to the table.

Before Wallabee could respond, Kuki was already running to the table.

"Um, sure, all right," he said to no one in particular.

Wally ran to the table where Kuki was. They stared at the leaves that piled the table.

"I guess falls coming eh?" said Wally.

Kuki nodded and then brushed all of the leaves off the table and benches.

"Dere! All clean."

Wally smirked.

"Hey guys!" shouted a familiar voice.

Wally and Kuki looked behind them and noticed Abigail.

"Hey Abby," said Wally and Kuki in unison.

"Don't put anything on yet, Abby has blankets to cover the tables."

Wally and Kuki helped Abigail put on the cloth. Then, the junk food was put on top of the cloth to prevent the cloth from blowing away.

Abby gave a breath. She looked and Wally, and then at Kuki. She shrugged and began to speak. "Hey Wally?"

"Yeh'?"

"What's up with your friend Scott?"

Kuki's head perked up. She somehow knew what Abby was asking.

"Waddya mean?" asked the blonde.

"I mean, what kind of person is he?"

The boy cocked his eyebrows. He studied her for a half a minute and said. "Oh! I get it now!"

Kuki giggled. "Geez Wally. I knew what she was talking about the moment she asked!"

"Well you're a gurl. Gurl's know these things!" he hissed back.

Kuki stuck out her tongue. Abby snickered.

Suddenly, Nigel and Nancy were walking towards the group. Everyone exchanged greetings.

"Numbuh 242? Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Kuki.

"What? I'm not invited?" she asked jokingly.

Kuki widened her eyes. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it THAT way!"

Numbuh 242 went up to Kuki and patted her on the shoulder. "You know I'm kidding!" Then she said to everyone, "By the way, call me Nancy."

Everyone was pigging out on food while making trivial conversation. On one bench, Nigel, Nancy, and Scott were sitting, while Wally, Kuki, and Abby were sitting on the other bench.

"Ya' know," said Wally. "Its too bad Hoagie goes to a private school. He woulda' been joining us right now."

"Yeah," sighed everyone.

"That kid is a pure genius," said Nigel.

"Numbuh 2 is a legend up in Moon Base," said Nancy. "Hoagie gets a lot of attention because he's the legend's little brother."

"How is Hoagie a legend?" asked Abigail.

"You don't know?" She paused and realized. "Oh yeah. You had your memory erased."

Everyone grinned.

"Hoagie invented many things that no other Kids Next Door agent could invent. He's amazing. Hoagie has helped our Moon Base army five times more than what any other kid could do."

"That's awesome," said Scott.

"Mmhm!" nodded Nancy.

Abigail was studying Nigel the whole time. She knew something was different the moment she saw Nigel. He seemed more…joyful. Abby smirked. She realized Nigel was in love.

"Love is in the air," she said to herself.

"What was that?" asked Wally who was next to her.

"Nuthin'. Can Abby talk to you somewhere else?"

Wally looked at the others and said, "Sure."

"We'll be right back," said Abby to everyone.

"Where are you going?" asked Kuki.

"Yeah," said Scott. "Where are you going?"

"We both hafta' go to the bathroom," said the Aussie boy, thinking of nothing better to say.

"All right," said Nigel. "Don't take too long."

Abby and Wally walked to a distant place where they couldn't be seen. They looked around and noticed the coast was clear.

"So you're interested in Scott?" winked Wally.

"No!" she hissed. "Well, I don't know. He said to ask around so I could see what kind of person he is."

"Hm," contemplated Wally. "What do ya' wanna know?"

"For starters, has he ever been interested in another girl?"

"Only one that I know of. He was very quiet about it though. Took me a while until I figured it out. He was bossy towards every girl accept one. Her name was Jennifer. She was way out of Scott's league though, but Scott never gave up."

"What do you mean by 'Out of Scott's league'?"

"Jennifer was a mean gurl."

"A mean girl, huh?"

"Yeh'. She was a bitch. Some how, Scott saw another side of Jennifer. He told me that he craved for Jennifer to change. Scott told me she was no longer a virgin in middle school."

Abby cringed.

"She was the type of gurl to wear skimpy clothes and globs of makeup on her face. It was disgusting if ya' ask me."

"How did Scott get over her?"

"He told me that it took him a half a year to get over Jennifer. In seventh grade, Jennifer told Scott to leave her alone in a hissy way. She told him that she doesn't want to change and the side he saw of her that one time never existed. Scott knew what she was saying was all lies, but he listened and left her alone. He had a broken heart for six months."

"Whoa," said Abby. "Tough first love."

Wally nodded. "He hasn't had luck with gurls. I believe yeh' the first girl ever since Jennifer that he likes. Scott hides it well."

A gust of wind suddenly blew across Abby's face.

"In my opinion, I think yeh' should go for it, but its yeh' choice."

"Yeah. I'll think about it. I have one more person to ask."

Wally grinned, for he knew who it was. "Wanna get back to the table?"

"Yeah."

Wally and Abby returned to the table. No one said anything once they got back. Everyone resumed in his or her regular conversations.

It was Monday night. Nigel Uno sat alone on his computer in his room. Since he didn't have homework, Nigel was playing an intense fighting game, which involved weapons, gore, and cursing. It's just like what any other kid would play.

The phone rang, but Nigel was in his trance. He was mesmerized by the game. All of the killing, explosions, chaos-

"NIGEL!"

The boy snapped out of his trance. He fell off of his chair and his character died. Nigel rubbed the top of his baldhead, hissing in pain. "Awww," he muttered to himself.

"Telephone!"

"I'm getting it!" Nigel got up and put back his chair. He walked out of his room and grabbed the cordless telephone in the hallway. "Hello?" he answered in a weary voice.

"Are you ok Nigel? You sound pretty bad," said a familiar friendly voice over the receiver.

"Hi Hoagie. Yeah, I just fell off my chair. No big deal."

"If you say so…"

"So what's the occasion for calling me?" joked the boy in sunglasses.

"Well," hesitated Hoagie. "I don't know if you remember this, but," he paused.

"But what?"

"Remember those times we saw Cree back when we were in the Kids Next Door?"

"Yeeaah," he slowly said, not sure of where Hoagie was going with this.

"Um, never mind."

"What? Tell me Hoagie. I'm your friend. Remember that?"

"Well all right. Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise. Now tell me."

"I think I still have a crush on Cree," he said shyly.

Nigel tried his hardest to keep a straight face, as well as a normal voice. He coughed. "So it came back?" Another cough. "I remember when you had a crush on Cree. It just came back to me."

"Had?"

"What?"

"I still HAVE a crush on Cree."

"Oh, right." Pause. "How come you chose to tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't laugh about it. Plus besides Abby, you were the only other one who knew about it."

"I'm flattered, I guess. So what are you going to do about it? I mean a twenty-year-old won't go for a thirteen year old. That's against the law."

"Nigel!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"And I'm just hanging up!"

"Hey, she may like you."

Pause.

"What?" asked Hoagie.

"Remember when you turned in to a sixteen year old? She fell for you right then and there."

"I can't believe you remember that Nigel."

"Once you turn eighteen, Cree may start liking you."

Nigel couldn't see it but Hoagie was blushing beet red.

"Or she'll find some other guy."

Nigel hummed an 'I don't know.'

"I got to go. Tommy needs to use the phone."

"All right. I'll talk to you later."

They both hung up the phones at the same time.

"Aww," complained Scott while he was walking to school with Wally and Willy. "I don't want to go back to school."

Willy nodded.

"Who evah' wants to go to school?" said Wally.

"True," said Scott.

"Hey Scott," started the blonde.

The boy wearing black looked at his friend.

"Why are you so interested in Abby?"

Scott blushed a deep shade of red. He wasn't the type of guy to share feelings with. He kept things deep inside of him, only telling his true feelings to the right person at the right time.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked with attitude.

"No reason," Wally teased.

"Abby told you, didn't she?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Willy was looking at them. He had no clue what they were talking about. Willy isn't the type of person to become close to others. Willy tends to be a drifter. He has many friends from different types of groups.

"Aw, never mind ya' cruddy-" mumbled Wally.

Scott grinned, for he won the battle.

The trio walked the rest of the trail to school in silence.

Almost every one of Wally's classes was filled with substitutes. Apparently the school couldn't find new teachers in a matter of one day. The whole day seemed like a breeze for every class except math. Math was the only class where Wally didn't have a substitute.

Fifth period hit. Wally groaned.

"Aww," he muttered to himself with clenched teeth. "Why does the teacher have to be here for THIS class?"

The blonde felt a slap on his shoulder. He looked up with a dazed face.

"Hey Kiddo!"

"Hi," said Wally in a low tone. "It looks like our Life Science teacher is here."

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Let's sit down."

They slouched to their seats as if this was their last walk ever.

The bell rang for lunch.

"Finally!" shouted Wally.

"It wasn't that bad," Scott said who was putting his notes in his bag.

"Eh, I ended up doodling the whole time."

Scott blew a breath of air out of his mouth. "Yeah, no wonder."

Wally glared at him. "No wonder what?"

His eyes rolled upward. "Nothing… Nothing."

Wally stiffened his shoulders. He got up from his chair and playfully socked Scott on the shoulder out of nowhere.

"Hey man! That actually hurt."

"Really?"

Pause.

"NO!"

"Why I otta-!"

"Children, children!"

The duo looked at the life science teacher.

"Take it outside. Please."

Wally and Scott snickered. They were trying to hold their laughter when getting out of the classroom.

They reached the hallway and noticed a familiar voice.

"It's about time you two came out."

"Oh hey Nigel."

Nigel smiled.

The hallways were packed with students trying their best to reach their lockers. The lunch line was packed as well. The trio had a hard time walking through the hallways as usual. Nigel led them to the secret hallway where they would all meet for lunch.

"Hey guys!" shouted Kuki who was at the end of the secret hallway with Abigail and Willy.

Everyone sat down. They all brown-bagged their lunches, for they couldn't stand the lines. Everyone had different foods to eat.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Abby.

"Eh," everyone said at the same time.

"Well there was a substitute in each of my classes 'cept Math and Life Science," said the Australian.

"Yeah," said Kuki. "Dere was a sub for everyone of my classes except band. Speaking of." She inched up at Wally and whispered to him in his ear. "I need to talk to you. Let's go to da end of da hallway."

"All right," he whispered back.

The couple got up at the same time.

"We'll be right back," said Kuki.

They walked slowly to the end of the hallway.

"They're probably going to make out," mumbled Scott jokingly.

"Aw, shut up!" shouted Nigel and Abby.

Wally and Kuki were leaning against a wall of the dark hallway. They were silent at first, but Kuki was the one to speak.

"How was last night?"

"Last night?" he asked nervous. Yes, Wally was still getting the jitters when talking to his girlfriend.

She nodded.

"It was fine."

Pause.

"Yeh'. Fine, I guess."

Another pause.

"How was yeh' night?"

"It was good. I have something to tell you about band."

He looked at her. "What is it?"

"Well," she hesitated. "We're always going to be doing band stuff like marching and performing." Kuki looked down and had her hands behind her back. "And I won't have time to see you as much."

Wally felt a little dumbstruck. "Well, uh," he coughed. "That's not much of a big deal."

She widened her eyes and looked at him with a hint of rage. "Not much of a big deal!?"

"No, no, no!" he put his hands up surrendering. "It is a problem. But I know how to solve this!"

"You do?"

"Sure! I'll join the band."

Kuki looked blankly at him. "You? Musical instrument?" she began to laugh.

"What! I can play an instrument," he said while she was still laughing up a storm. "You see me try. I'll audition. You'll see. I'm going to join band so I can spend time with you."

Kuki stopped laughing after his last word. She began to tear. "You would do that much just for me?"

"Aw, don't cry about it. And of course I would join band for you. I would even run for president for you!"

Kuki lunged at her boyfriend and gave him a tight hug. "Dat's so sweet! Even if you don't make it, I'll still be happy. Thank you Wally!"

"Yeh'," he said being hugged so tight he couldn't breathe. "No problem."

She let go of Wally.

"So can I see yeh' after school?"

She whimpered. "Sorry, I have marching practice. I'm going to be out on da football field."

"Oh…"

The last two periods passed by quickly. There was a substitute in Abby and Wally's anger management class. All they did was watch the news on the school's television. It's too bad the school doesn't have any good channels.

The bell rang and everyone jolted out the classroom.

"Where ya' headed?" asked Abby while she and Wally were walking down the hallway. "Going home?"

"Nah, I got some things ta do."

Abby cocked her eyebrows. "Things?"

Wally looked down and shuffled his fingers. "Yeh. I-I gotta go."

"Um, ok. Abby'll see you later."

"Bye!"

With that, Wally was on his way to the football field.

The football field was deserted. The only thing that could be heard was the echo of the students leaving school. Every bench was empty. There wasn't a person in site. The school colors of orange and blue were painted all over the bleachers. Wally went down to the first row. A gate blocked the field. The boy sat down on a bench, waiting for the marching band to arrive.

Five minutes later, Wally heard the sound of a base drum. He also heard the sounds of clarinet's and trumpets.

"They're here," he said to himself.

The boy was searching hard for Kuki. The other instrument players camouflaged her. The trumpets were entering, beaming their notes. The trombone players were walking slowly, for a trombone was very hard to carry.

The last to walk in was the percussionist and the band teacher. The band teacher organized people one by one. He first organized the flutes. Wally perked up and recognized his girlfriend.

"That's it!" he said to himself. "I'll play the flute."

He noticed how there were more flute players than clarinets when they entered the marching formation.

"Never mind. Maybe the clarinet?"

One by one each instrument entered the formation. Wally noticed how many people were playing each instrument. By the time everyone was in marching formation, he wanted to give up.

"No. I have to do this for Kuki."

He saw the whole band marching in command. The teenager was gawking at everyone. They were so even; so poised. There was no way he could do that.

An hour later, the band was dismissed. Wally climbed up the gate and went towards the huddle of bands.

"Kuki!"

Kuki was looking all around the field until she saw Wally.

"Hi Wally! What are you doing here?"

"I was checking out the marching band. I don't know what instrument to play."

"Well you should talk to my teacher. He's right over dere," she pointed.

Wally had a nervous look.

"It's ok. He's all right."

Wally walked up to the band teacher. He cleared his voice and said, "Ah, excuse me band teacher person?"

The band teacher looked at him. He had a huge head and a small body. The man was short, only 5'6" and he had glasses and curly hair.

"Call me Mr. Hogan."

"Right. Mr. Hogan. Um, I'm interested in band. I want to join."

Mr. Hogan studied the boy. "Join the band huh? What instrument do you play?"

"Instrument?"

"You DO play an instrument, don't you?"

"Not exactly. But I want to learn."

"What accent is that? New Zealand?"

"Australian."

"I like it. I like you boy. We're running short of saxophone players. I'll lend you a saxophone. Come for an audition at lunch tomorrow and I'll see how you are.

"All right. Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "Come with me back to the band room and I'll give you a saxophone and some reeds."

With that, Wally and Kuki followed Mr. Hogan to the band room.

Whoa this was a bit hard to write. It's been a while since I have written this story. I hope it didn't get worse. It may have… Please review!


	16. Seniors can be a pain in the butt!

While walking to the band room, Mr. Hogan wouldn't stop talking about Wally's accent. Kuki was giggling and Mr. Hogan noticed.

"What's so funny Sanban?"

She pointed her flute at the teacher and grinned. "You!"

Mr. Hogan jokingly looked offended. "My dear girl. You're laughing at me? My heart is broken. My pride. I'm so embarrassed."

Wally looked blankly at him.

"Aww, ignore him Wally," said Kuki who playfully nudged him on the shoulder. "Mr. Hogan is always like this."

"What do you have fourth period Wally?"

The boy looked over to the band instructor. "Art."

"Ah that's easy to get out of. You can join our fourth period band class."

Wally perked his head. "Really? Cool!"

"Yep," he said. "No problem. So what part of Australia are you from?"

* * *

As they walked through the empty school, the only thing that could be heard was feet trampling against the floor and the sound of Mr. Hogan's voice.

"He's lucky," said a tuba player whispering to Kuki. "Mr. Hogan is normally nasty. I wonder why he likes that blonde kid so much. Hogan treats me like trash."

"Really?" asked Kuki. "He's nice to me. He likes Wally cause of his accent."

"He likes foreign kids. From my theory of having him for two years, I say that he's interested in other ethnic kids more than people like me."

"You're a junior?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

"How come you're so nice to me? Don't others pick on freshman?"

"Nah, I don't. I respect freshman. I was treated like trash when I was in ninth grade. I don't want others to be treated the way I was."

"You're nice. My name is Kuki!" She put out her hand.

"I'm Josh. Sorry I can't shake your hand. It's heavy enough carrying this tuba."

They both laughed.

* * *

The band arrived to the classroom. Everyone slowly packed up his or her instruments while making conversation. Mr. Hogan was giving a speech to the band about a game coming up Friday. Everyone groaned and said they'll be there.

"Ok son," said Mr. Hogan as soon as everyone but Kuki left the classroom. "Let me get out the saxophone. You'll be playing alto."

Kuki sat in her seat. Her flute was in her case. She was looking at Wally. He looked extremely uneasy. He had no clue how to play the saxophone.

"Here you go. I'll set it up for you. There's a reed already in here."

"All right. Thanks."

"No problem." He opened up the case and began setting up. "Now. You just need to play a song I have. You know how to read notes, do you?"

"What?"

"You know. A, B, C, D, E, F, G. Those are all of the notes."

"Oh Yeh', those. Yeh', I know those."

The teacher looked at Wally in the eyes. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes. It's the best way to tell," he said putting in the mouthpiece.

The phone rang.

"I have to get that. Here Wally. Take this and play while I answer that," he said dashing through the room, giving Wally the saxophone.

As soon as Hogan went in his private room, Wally was holding the sax with confusion.

"Put that holder over your neck. It'll help you hold the saxophone."

Wally did as commanded.

"Here," said Kuki patting the seat next to her. "Sit here and try to play."

He sat down.

"Now blow!"

Nothing came out.

"Aw, this is stupid!"

"It's your first try. Try again!"

Wally blew into the sax. There was little sound heard with some cracking noise. He kept on trying until he got a smooth noise.

"I did it! I made a noise!"

"That's a C sharp," said Mr. Hogan who left his private room. "You haven't played any instrument before. You are too much of a beginner for the band. Why do you want to join band anyway?"

Silence. He didn't have a respond.

"I like you kid. I don't want you to leave. I bet we can find some good use with you. But why do you want to join band?"

"I uh," he stalled. "I, uh, eh,-"

"Because he wanted to spend more time wit me," said Kuki. "I told him I wouldn't be seeing him as much anymore, so he wanted to join da band."

"I like your honesty Sanban. I like you. I like you too kid," he said to Wally. "I'll put you in charge of being my personal assistant. You will be the first Freshman drum major. I'll teach you how to read notes, conduct music, take charge of the marching band, and do my errands."

Wally slumped his shoulders and gulped. "That's a lot more responsibility than everyone else."

"Of course. Since you don't know how to play an instrument, you'll do the hard work around here. First of all, can you read and understand this?"

He handed Wally a sheet of music. Wally looked at it and grinned.

"Hah! That's easy! My mum made me play the piano when I was small. I don't know how to play the piano, but I learned how ta' read the notes."

Hogan laughed with excitement. "I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Wally grinned with embarrassment. "I didn't know what you meant by notes."

Kuki giggled.

"This is great! You'll do all my dirty wor- I mean take on loads of responsibility."

He growled.

"I'll pack up the saxophone for you. You get on home and have a nice rest. I'll fix your schedule so you'll have band fourth period."

"Thanks Mr. Hogan."

"No problem. What's your last name?"

"Beetles."

"Gotcha. You two have a nice evening."

"You too!" they said as they were heading out the classroom.

* * *

Wally and Kuki were walking at the deserted front lawn of the school. A few students were waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"You're going to be our leader Wally. You've only been leader once when we were in da Kids Next Door. When Numbuh One- I mean Nigel took a vacation."

"I remember that. I guess I got way too outa' hand."

"Yeah. I just hope you don't go way too crazy when you're our band leader."

"Don't worry Kuki. I'll be a great leader. You'll see," he said with confidence. "If anyone'll disobey me, I'm going to beat them up!"

Kuki put her hands on his shoulders. "Wally, no! Don't resort to violence. I thought you changed."

"Don't worry. I've changed."

They reached the front of the carpool section of the school. This is where all of the parents pick up their children. Of course there is a lot of traffic here in the mornings and afternoons.

"Hey my mom is going to pick me up. Do you want a lift?"

"I don't live far from here."

"You silly head! I didn't ask where you live. I asked if you wanted a ride."

"Nah, it's ok."

"Well too bad. My mom is coming anyway."

Kuki grabbed Wally's hand and they ran to the gray SUV.

"Hi mom! Can we give Wally a ride?"

"Where does he live?" she asked with a strong Asian accent.

"Not far."

"Sure, come in."

Kuki opened the backdoor seat. She went in first and then Wally. The door closed and Kuki's mom started the car.

"So what did you two do aftah' school?"

"We talked to Mr. Hogan," said Kuki. "Wally wants to join the band!"

"Oh!" she said interested. "What instrument do you play?"

"I actually don't," he said shyly. "Make a right after that stop sign."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Then how did you join band?"

"I'm the drum major."

"Oh wow! That very good job. Yes very good job. You know Kuki plays flute because she get into very good college. Drum major look better than flute player. Kuki should become drum major."

"Mom!" shouted Kuki. "Please stop!"

"But you need good grades. You need to get in good college. Become doctor to get lots of money."

"I know mom, but please-"

"And you make grandchildren for me."

"Mom!"

The whole time this argument was going on, Wally sank to the floor of the backseat. He was blushing and felt embarrassed for being in the car and embarrassed for Kuki.

"My stop is two houses away," said Wally, nervous about speaking out.

"Oh Wally. I forgot you were in car. Sorry. Here your stop."

Kuki's mom rammed on the brakes, sending Kuki and Wally's head dashing forward then backs.

Wally opened the car door and whispered, "Call me tonight."

She girl nodded.

"Have good evening Wally."

"You too. Thanks for giving me a lift."

"Your welcome."

With that, the SUV drove off and Wally went in his house.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner mum!" shouted Wally as he was climbing the stairs after spending an evening eating dinner with his parents.

"No problem Wally," she shouted back from the kitchen. She had her husband were still eating at the dinner table. Wally rushed so he could call Kuki.

"I love how much better our son has become," said his mom. "He's going to become a band major, and he has so many new friends. His anger problem has vanished. It's amazing!"

"Yeh," said the dad. "I think it's because of that anger management class. It's like he became better over night. He hasn't been this way ever since he was with those friends of his back when he was twelve years old. We have nothin' to worry about when it comes to Wally."

"For now."

* * *

Wally ran to the telephone, which was upstairs. He memorized Kuki's number after he called her that night. The blonde dialed the number with quick fingers.

Ringing.

"Hello?" said a young voice.

"Is Kuki there?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Wally. Is this Mushi?"

"Yes! You remember me? How sweet. Hold on."

"Ok."

"KUKI!" Mushi shouted from across the house. "IT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Wally blushed over the receiver.

A faint voice was heard that said, "Coming!"

He waited a minute.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kuki."

"Oh hi Wally! What's up?"

"Um," he said. "Actually what's up with yeh' mom?"

Kuki sighed. "Oh yeah, that. I'm really sorry about that." She began to whisper. "My mom wants da best for me. Mom always wants me to do what she wants. It's never what I want. Have you ever heard of Asian people talking about der parents?"

Wally thought for a bit. "Yeh' actually. In middle school, there was an Asian kid named Hahn. One time I was talkin' to him and he wouldn't shut up about his parents."

"Mhmm. It's really common. I'm in the band because of my mom. Otherwise, I would drop the flute and get on with my life."

Wally chuckled. "Well, with me as your drum major everything will be fine."

"We'll see…"

* * *

All throughout English, Wally couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend. He was so mesmerized by her. Every time he would glance at the girl, memories from the Kids Next Door formed throughout his head. He remembered how stubborn he was about admitting his feelings for Kuki back when he was just a pre-teen.

"Mister Beetles!"

Wally's head perked up. "What?"

"Can you stop being all lovey-dovey to Sanban?" Mr. Harvey asked.

Wally covered his head with his hood and blushed a deep shade of red. The whole class was snickering.

"I knew they were going out," whispered one girl to her friend.

"Yeah, it seemed so obvious," the other girl whispered back.

The bell rang and everyone got out of the class. Wallabee in particular was rushing out as fast as he could. He waited infront of the door for Kuki. Girls passed by Wally and gave loud sighs.

"He's so cute!" one girl whispered so loud that Wally heard. The boy blushed from all of the flattery but still kept a frown.

"Were you really staring at me all lovey-dovey?" asked Kuki who was right behind him.

"Don't flatter yourself," he joked.

"Let's get to band. It's your first day!"

"Yeh' Whateva'," he said pretending not to care.

* * *

Kuki and Wally walked to the band room. They received so many snarling looks from the girls. Kuki made herself oblivious to the other girls. Wally just nervously grinned to himself.

As they walked in the classroom, so many band members were putting together their instruments. The room was pact.

"I have to put my flute together. Go talk to Hogan," said Kuki.

Wally walked into Hogan's private room. Hogan was on the phone, but when he saw Wally, he said "Here, take role for me." He gave the boy his role sheet.

Wally walked out of the classroom and went by the piano.

'Ugh,' he thought. 'I HATE pianos.'

He looked at Kuki. She looked at Wally and smiled.

"All right people!" Wally shouted. "I'm taking role!"

No one listened. The sounds of trumpets began to linger the room.

"This is hopeless," he said to himself. Wally climbed on the piano and shouted as loud as he could.

"SHUT UP AND STOP PLAYING!"

Silence.

"Who are you?" asked a tall husky trombone player.

"I'm Wallabee Beetles!"

The females began to sigh and blush at Wally. Kuki glared at them.

"And I am going to take role. If you don't respond, I'll mark you absent."

"Whatever," muttered a random person.

"Rodney Adler!"

"Here."

"Leona Birch!"

"Here!"

* * *

By the time role ended, the band teacher came out.

"So you took role. Good job Beetles! Class," he said directly to the whole room. "This is your new drum major Wally Beetles."

People gasped while girls were sighing and blushing. Kuki growled at the girls.

"What?!" exclaimed Rodney Adler. "Mr. Hogan. For four years I have been rehearsing and asking to be your drum major. Why the hell would you choose this freshman? He hasn't even tried!"

Rodney Adler was the most popular guy in the band. It was mostly because everyone was scared of him. Rodney is 6'3". He has brown hair and eyes, and has a muscular body. Once Rodney became a senior, he thought he had the power to do anything to the other grades. With the power of his intimidation, Rodney did just that.

"Well, uh, you."

"Rodney."

"Right! Rodney. I see potential in Beetles. You stick to your trumpet."

Rodney growled. "Well I ain't listening to this stupid freshman. I'm a senior. I deserve to be drum major. I worked hard and I still didn't get to be drum major."

Mr. Hogan merely ignored the senior and said, "All right class, its time for the warm-up scales. Let's do the C concert scale. Get ready everyone!"

Everyone in the band raised his or her instruments. Mr. Hogan raised his arms to conduct the scale.

"One, two, three!"

The instruments were booming as loud as they could. Wally covered his ears, considering how noisy it was. The blonde was watching all of the instruments. He saw Kuki playing her flute with the other flutist. Before he knew it, the concert scale ended.

"Good job everyone!"

The phone rang.

"Oh shoot! I have to answer that. Beetles, you take the stand and to a B flat concert scale. Be right back!" He rushed into his private room.

Wally went up to the podium and stood there. "All right! You heard what the man said."

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" said Rodney.

"Yeah!" said Toby who was a clarinet player. "You're just a stupid freshman. We seniors give you shit. We aren't going to listen!"

A quarter of the class began to laugh.

Toby is Rodney's friend. His ethnicity is Asian. Rodney is 5'11" and is very scrawny. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. Toby and Rodney are a team. They enjoy picking on others from different grades because it makes them feel powerful.

Wally began fuming with rage. His fist and teeth were clenched. His shoulders were stiff. "Oh yeh'? You wanna fight? I can beat ya' with my right hand only."

"I would be glad to!" said Rodney who stood up from his seat. "You're on. Today after school in the deserted alley."

"Why after school? We can do it right now!" exclaimed Wally.

The whole class was gasping. Kuki was nervously looking at the two rivals.

"I ain't gonna take any shit from you little freshie!"

"Shop it!" exclaimed Josh the tuba player.

Everyone looked at him. "Will you guys stop fighting? This is pointless. Let's just play the stupid concert scale, all right?"

Kuki smiled at Josh. She remembered their friendly conversation the other day.

"What did you say you stupid junior?" exclaimed Toby.

"I am not stupid! At least I am more mature than you."

The whole class said their "Oooooh!"

"Is Josh asking for a fight?" said Julie who was a saxophone player. Julie was the type of girl to start trouble without being the one in trouble.

The whole band began to chant. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"All right you stupid freshman. We fight after school today in the deserted alley. Josh is fighting too."

"What!?" shouted Morgan, who was a flute player who has a secret crush on Josh. "Why are you making Josh involved? He hasn't done anything. Josh isn't a fighter!"

Toby said, "Fine, fine. It'll be Toby and me versus the freshman."

"Yer' on!" shouted Wally. He looked down at Kuki who was frowning at her boyfriend.

Wally gave her an apologetic look.

"Why don't I hear any concert scales?!" exclaimed Hogan who was getting out of his room.

"I, uh," stammered Wally.

"We were just getting to know each other," grinned Rodney.

"Yeah," Wally nervously agreed.

"Is this true class?" asked Hogan.

"Yeah!" exclaimed almost everyone.

Just as Julie was about to tattle, the girl next to her stepped on Julie's foot.

"All right. Let's get playing. Beetles, conduct the concert scale in whole notes!"

Wally nodded. "Eh, one, two, three!"

The whole class was obeying Wally. Occasionally Rodney played some different notes on his trumpet, trying to throw Wally off. It didn't work.

* * *

The whole class was finished playing music and was packing up their instruments.

"Class! We meet today at lunch to march. Don't forget."

Everyone groaned.

"Do you want to play well at this Friday's game?!"

"Yes," everyone mumbled.

"Beetles, you're conducting the march today so be ready."

"Right."

The bell rang and people were rushing out the room.

Rodney and Toby were walking up to Wally.

Rodney whispered in his ear, "Don't forget after school."

"Don't worry. I won't," the Australian whispered back.

Kuki went up to Wally. "I'm disappointed in you. I tought after da Kids Next Door you wouldn't fight anymore."

"Who said that?" grinned Wally.

Kuki bonked him on the head. "I don't like it when you fight. Rodney and Toby are tough."

"Are you kiddin'?! You think they're a challenge after fightin' the Delightful Teenagers and Father?"

Kuki shrugged, "You got a point."

Josh went up to the couple.

"Hi Josh!" said Kuki.

"Hey guys, let's get to the next class."

With that, they walked out the door.

"Thanks for standing up for us Josh," said Kuki as they were walking down the crowded hallway.

"Ah, it's no problem. You guys are nice."

Wally didn't say a word. He knew something was up with Josh. He may have an interest in Kuki. Inside the pit of his stomach, Wally despised Josh. He kept it to himself though just to not make Kuki mad.

"Well," said Josh before he went to his next class. "Congratulations on the Drum Major job!" He shook Wally's hand.

"Yeh, thanks," Wally shook his hand. For a split second, Wally thought about changing his mind regarding Josh, but didn't.

"See you guys at lunch!" Josh ran to his English class.

"Nice guy," said Kuki.

"Yeh, whateva'."

* * *

It was lunchtime. Abby, Nigel, Scott, and Willy were sitting in the secret hallway. The secret hallway was still as empty as ever. It was dark and gloomy as well. Perfect.

"I'm bored," said Scott.

"Yeah," agreed Nigel. "After everything with the Delightful Teenagers got solved, everything seems boring now."

Abby sighed. "Weren't we supposed to have some sort of party?"

"The moon base party," sighed Nigel.

Willy looked at them questioningly.

"Remember back three days ago or so, we defeated the bad guys that are on television?"

Willy nodded.

"You know Willy," said Abigail. "Abby doesn't know a thing about you."

Willy wiped away his bangs and grinned.

"He likes it that way," sighed Scott who was still bored.

"Do you know anything about Willy, Scott?"

"Not much."

Everyone sighed.

"Where's Kuki and Wally?" asked Abby in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Band," sighed Scott.

Willy widened his eyes while Nigel just sat there.

"Wally is in the band?"

"Yeah. He told me last period. He's um…"

"What instrument does he play?"

"He doesn't play an instrument. He's ah…"

"Then why is he in the band?"

"Give me a minute and I will think of what he does in the band."

"Wow. Wally in the band," said Abby.

"Scott told me after class. The only reason why he joined was to be around Kuki."

"Figures," she smirked.

"He's drum major," said Willy.

Abby and Nigel gasped. "He speaks!" they said in unison.

"That's it! Drum major! I remember!"

"Speak again!" shouted Abby to Willy.

"Chill Abby," said Scott. "Willy only says one line a day. He only speaks if it's important."

"Aw, so we have to wait to hear him tomorrow. Why do you do this Willy?"

"He doesn't speak unless it's necessary."

"But why?" asked Nigel.

Scott shrugged. "Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you."

"What?" said Nigel and Abby.

"Wally's goning to be in a fight after school."

"How typical," said Abby.

"Yeah. It's going to be in the deserted alley with two seniors."

"This'll be a hoot," smirked Abby. "Any of us can beat up two seniors. Wally sure picked an easy fight."

"I hope they are putting up bets. I heard that the rumor about the fight is going around the whole school."

Abby laughed. "Well for one thing, Abby's gonna put her money for Wally."

Scott grinned. "Anyone who wouldn't is just plain stupid!"

* * *

The bell rang for lunch to end. Everyone walked to his or her own class, anticipating for the fight after school.

* * *

Well, that's about it for this chapter. Sorry about all of the OC's. I actually don't mind them in this story, considering in real life, we all meet new people. Please review! 


	17. A nasty fight, a nasty outcome

Before everyone knew it, it was after school. Everyone was running out of his or her class to see the grand fight at the deserted alley.

"So this fight will be fun to watch," said Abby as she and Wally were walking out of their anger management class.

"And it'll be fun to kick those seniors' butts!" Wally exclaimed as he was kicking and punching the air.

Abby smirked. "Abby just hopes they're doing bets. You know, you're going to be the school hero once this fight is over."

Wally cocked his eyebrows. "School hero?"

"Freshman hero."

"So what's going on with Scott?"

Abby gave him a furious look.

"Geez Abby, I was just asking."

"Whateva'. Let's just go!"

------------------------

Abby and Wally walked to the front of the school. Nigel and Scott caught up with them.

"Good luck with the fight," said Scott.

"Ah, will everyone stop makin' such a big deal out of it?" said Wally. "It's just street fighting. It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Our fight was pretty good though," said Scott who was thinking about the brawl back at Abigail's house.

"Well, it was good until you brought out the knife."

Scott grinned nervously. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Hey Wally!" exclaimed a couple of freshman girls. "You're our hero. Good luck with the fight!"

Wally just looked straight ahead. "What's the big deal?" he said to no one in particular.

"This is the first time a freshman has fought seniors," said Josh the tuba player who was right behind Wally.

"Oh hi Josh," said Wally in a dull tone, not even looking at the guy. "Oh yeah, guys. Josh is in the band. He plays the tuba."

"Hey!" everyone said.

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked Josh.

Wally stopped walking. Everyone stopped a second after Wally.

"Where is she?" Wally asked to himself.

"Don't worry Wally," said Scott. "I bet Kuki's just fine. She's probably waiting for the fight with Willy. They both have Spanish last period."

Just then, the group saw Willy run out of the foreign language hallway.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Abigail and Nigel at the same time.

"Guys! C-Come to the hallway! Kuki's in-in a f-fight in the g-girls bathroom!"

Everyone gasped. Wally was in shock. He didn't believe what Willy was saying.

"What the hell are you talking about Willy?" exclaimed Wally. "Show me where the girls bathroom is."

"What about the fight?" asked Josh.

"You go to the Alley and tell them I can't come. I'm helping someone out. Got it?"

"Yes!" Josh ran down the lawn to the deserted alley.

"What are you waitin' for?" said Abby. "Let's go!"

They began to follow Willy in the girl's bathroom.

----------------------

"Why didn't you help her Willy?!" exclaimed Wally.

Willy said nothing.

"That's a lame excuse Willy! Talk to meh!" exclaimed Wally as they were running down the hallway.

Willy stopped. They heard moans and groans coming from Kuki. Wally and Abby opened the door to the girl's bathroom. Three sophomores were beating up Kuki, while Julie the saxophone player was leaning against the wall.

One of the girls was holding Kuki by the shirt. She had black hair, which was in pigtails. She wore black clothes and had a glob of makeup on her face. Another girl had brown hair. She had a plump figure and wore all black just like the other girl. The last girl was a skinny Japanese girl. It was so obvious she had an eating disorder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Abby.

The girl that was holding Kuki by the shirt said, "What's it to you bitch?"

"Ooh, you're gonna get it bad!"

With that, Abby ran to her and knocked the daylights out of her. She let go of Kuki and fell on the floor. Wally ran across the bathroom and caught Kuki's fall.

The brown haired girl punched Abby in the stomach. Abby groaned.

"Don't worry Abby," said Wally. "I'll help ya'!"

"No!" she hissed. "Take care of Kuki.

The bathroom door opened. Scott, Nigel and Willy came in.

"Guys! Help me out here!" exclaimed Abby, who had two girls punching the hell out of her.

"I'm coming Abby!" exclaimed Scott who punched the plump girl without any hesitation. She moaned and fell but got right back up.

While the brawl was going on, Wally was having a mental fight of his own.

"You'll be ok Kuki. Wake up. Please. Please wake up?"

He noticed a couple of eyes on his body. Wally looked up at the culprit. It was none other than Julie.

"Julie," he glared.

"Wally," she glared back.

"Why? Tell me why?"

Julie smirked and pointed to Kuki. "That bitch right here broke our hearts. A broken heart feels terrible Wally. I bet you wouldn't know what a broken heart is, do you Wally?"

The boy growled. Veins were popping out of his head. He clenched his teeth.

"Stay here Kuki." He left her on the floor.

Without hesitation, Wally ran up to Julie and pinned her on the wall.

"I don't give a damn whether you're a girl or not, so I can beat the living daylights out of yeh'!"

Julie was still smirking. "Do you want to go back to boarding school? How about that all girls boarding school you went to back when you were ten years old. Back when you were in the Kids Next Door."

Wally gasped and let her go.

"Yes Wallabee Beetles. I know all about you."

"STOP!!!!!!"

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice; Kuki.

"Everyone please stop! It isn't worth it. Fighting back makes you just like dem."

"But they beat you up Kuki! Look at you. You're brused up! You're bloody! You're all beaten up!" exclaimed Nigel.

"It doesn't matter."

The four girls gathered together. The Japanese girl went up to Kuki and said in Japanese, "This is what you get for taking my boy, bitch!"

Kuki was trying her best to hold her tears. As soon as the four girls left the bathroom, Kuki began to cry. Wally ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Kuki," he cried. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of let this happen to yeh'. This is my fault."

"No it isn't," cried Kuki. "I fought back but dey were too strong. Dese girls are harder than any adult army.

"C'mon everyone," whispered Scott. "Let's go outside."

Everyone waited outside, leaving Wally and Kuki alone.

----------------------------------

"Why would those girls want to beat up Kuki?" asked Nigel.

"I don't know," muttered Scott. "She's such a good girl."

"They're jealous," muttered Abby.

"Jealous of what?" asked Nigel and Scott at the same time.

"Her relationship with Wally."

The trio gave Abby a questioning look.

Abby sighed. "Wally is supposedly the 'hottest' guy in ninth grade. Most girls want to be Wally's girlfriend. These three especially wanted to be his girlfriend. Rumor went around that Wally and Kuki are a couple, so their hearts are broken. They went after Kuki."

"Where did you get this information?" asked Scott.

"Abby tends to overhear conversations."

"How will we get them?" asked Nigel.

"We'll strategize with Wally and Kuki. Until then, we need to care for Kuki."

Everyone nodded.

The door opened. Wally was carrying Kuki out of the bathroom. Kuki was quite damaged. She was bruised up and her sweater was torn. She was moaning in pain.

"Let's take her to the nurse's office," said Wally. "I'll call her mum and she'll come get Kuki."

------------------------------------

"How is she nurse Dean?" asked Wally with concern.

He was in the resting room with Abby, Kuki, and nurse Dean.

Nurse Dean was checking Kuki from head to toe. Nurse Dean was a heavy-set African American woman. She was honest to the kids and didn't speak to them as if they were three years old. This is why the school kids get along with the nurse.

"Pretty bad," she said. "Who the hell beat her up?"

"Three girls," said Abby.

"Who?"

"Abby doesn't think we should say," said Abby. "You'll tell and the girls will know who told, and Kuki'll get beaten up again."

"You have a point there. You kids better make a good plan to get these girls."

"Oh we will Nurse Dean. We will!"

Nurse Dean nodded and went back to her private office.

"How ya' feelin' Kuki?" asked Wally.

"I'm fine," she said in a weak voice. "Hey Wally?"

"Yeh?"

"Can you go outside for a minute? I really need to tell Abby something. It's girl stuff."

"Um, sure. I need to tell the others somethin' anyway."

"Thanks."

Wally nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and got up from his seat. He left the room and sat with Nigel, Scott, and Willy.

"He's a good guy," said Abby who sat in Wally's place.

Kuki nodded.

"Those girls were bad," said Kuki.

"Yeah. Abby knew what they wanted."

"You do?"

"I'm a girl. Abby know these things."

"Dat girl said to me in Japanese, 'Dis is what you get for taking my boy, bitch!'"

Abby widened her eyes. "Those girls are nasty."

"We need to expel dem."

Abby nodded. "But how?"

-----------------------------------

Wally got off the phone with Kuki's mom and his dad.

"Kuki's mom'll be here soon. She sound devastated. My dad said it's all right if I can go over her house for a bit."

Nigel frowned. "Why would other girls want to hurt her?"

"For the reason Abby said. Julie knows about us."

"What do you mean?"

Pause.

"Kids Next Door."

Nigel gasped. "No!"

"Yeh'."

"How could she?" asked Scott.

"She's was in the same boarding school as me. Remember I went to that boarding school that was filled with girls?"

"Back when you were ten?"

"Yeh'."

"Oh no. This is terrible," said Scott.

"I know. And we just finished the Delightful Teenagers up. I can't believe there are more enemies."

Nigel agreed.

"Thanks for tellin' me Willy," said Wally. "But I'm still disappointed with you for not fighting back."

"He knew he would have gotten his ass kicked," said Scott. "Cut him some slack."

"Whateva'," he glared. "It's all over now."

Willy looked forward and didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry!"

Willy got up from his seat. "T-there was n-n-oth-th-ing I-I-I c-could d-d-o!" he hissed. "T-tell K-Kuk-Kuki I h-hope she g-gets b-bett-tter."

Willy left the nurse's office. Silence loomed in the air.

"Did you know he has a stuttering problem?" asked Nigel about a minute later.

"No," said Scott in a daze. "He's spoken before but not when he was angry or scared. This is probably why he refuses to speak most of the time."

"I feel like shit," said the blonde.

Nigel looked at him. "You should, but it isn't your fault. You didn't know Willy has a stuttering problem."

Abby came out of the room with a confused look on her face.

"I heard everything," she said. "So did Kuki."

Wally was burying his head in his hands. "Aw, I feel like crud. Like crud!"

"Pull yourself together man!" exclaimed Abby. She pointed her thumb towards the resting room and said, "Your girlfriend wants you."

Wally got up from his seat and went into the visiting room.

"Poor Willy," Kuki said in a weak voice.

"More like poor you," said Wally. "Here, take some water." He sat down and gave her a cup of water.

"Tank you."

Wally smiled. "Yeh' mum is coming. I'm going to yeh' house to take care of yeh'."

"What did my mom say?"

"She's worried like hell. I told her the truth. She didn't take it well. I just told her that I took care of everythin' and now the girls are expelled."

"Thanks Wally. Once I'm better, let's get them expelled for real."

"Done deal."

They sat there in silence until Kuki's mom came.

"Kuki! Are you ok? Look at you you're hurt. You aren't going to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm ok mom."

"If dese girls weren't expelled, I would send you to different school!"

Wally widened his eyes. "Dun worry Missus Sanban! We got rid of them."

"Yes!" lied Kuki. "Please don't worry mom."

"Fine, but you need to go home. You must rest."

"I'll come with yeh'."

"It is ok Wally. I can take care of Kuki from here."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yes Wally. You need rest. You come to our house tomorrow to visit."

"Fine."

Kuki tried her best to get out of her bed. She failed. Her mom ended up carrying Kuki, and walked outside of the resting room.

"Thank you guys, but I need to rest. I'll talk to you all later." Then she realized something. "Where's Willy?"

"He had to leave," said Nigel. "But he wants you to get well."

Kuki smiled. "See you all later."

Everyone said his or her goodbyes and Kuki was on her way to rest.

------------------------

Nigel Uno was doing his nightly homework. He was thinking of a plan to get rid of those girls. Nigel was on the Internet, researching something for his physics project.

Pilotman123: Hey Nigel!

Baldred12: Hi Hoagie what's up?

Pilotman123: I heard about what happened…Tommy told me all about it

Baldred12: Yeah it's really terrible what happened…we're thinking of a way to get even with those girls

Pilotman123: I hope we can…I'm in this too. Kuki is my friend as well

Baldred12: Glad to have you with us Hoagie 

Pilotman123: Well duh! Of course I'm with you guys. We're a team!

Nigel got a message from Wally

Wallabywall: Hiya Nigel!

Baldred12: Hey Wally…I'm gonna start a chatroom

Wallabywall: k

Nigel clicked the IM options and opened up a chatroom.

Pilotman123: How's Kuki?

Wallabywall: Shes not doin so well…I tried calling her tonight but her mom said shes sleeping

Pilotman123: I really regret not being there. I want to help guys…please tell me how?

Baldred12: not sure how. You can help us think of a plan.

Wallabywall: Yeah once Kuki gets better

Pilotman123: Done deal! I'll even help with the 2x4 technology if you need it.

Baldred12: We will Hoagie. These girls are tough. Kuki is a tough fighter…she can beat up at least four people at one time.

Wallabywall: Maybe we don't have a match against these girls. If Kuki couldn't beat them, could we?

Baldred12: Well, we did try our best knocking them down in the bathroom..they fell unconscious, but they got right back up.

Baldred12: I saw Willy come online. You apologize to him Wally.

Wallabywall: Fine.

Wallabywall has left the conversation.

Wally was hesitant but Imed Willy

Wallabywall: Hi Willy

Quietone: Oh…hi.

Wallabywall: I just want to apolgoize for the way I was today. You did the right thing today. Thank you…I was just cuahgt up in everything…

Quietone: Yeah, it's ok Wally

Wallabywall:  your'e a true friend

Quietone: Whatever P

Wallabywall: Forgive me for bringing this up, but you have a studdering problem?

Quietone: …yeah…

Quietone: I didn't want anyone to know. And it's stuttering not studdering.

Wallabywall: Ya' know I'm not the best at spelling!

Quietone: I'm so embarrassed. Everyones gonna laugh at me right?

Wallabywall: Are you kidding? You're a great pal! No one is going to laugh…none of us at least.

Quietone: Thanks man…hows your girlfriend?

Wallabywall: She's sleeping…couldn't talk to her.

Quietone: Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school…I'm tired.

Wallabywall: K willy..night!

Quietone: night

Quietone has signed out.

Wallabywall has signed out.

------------------------------

All I gotta say is wow…yes. Wow. If you wanna know the truth, I make this story as I go along. I didn't plan any of this. Man, I rule. I just feel bad for Kuki…please review!


End file.
